Monkey Love: The Beginning
by LilyHellsing
Summary: MFOC,KiRo. A 13 yr old girl tries to steal from Monty Fiske. After finding out why shes an orphan, he takes her in. As time goes by, he teaches her many things. One day, he tells her to become KPs friend. Will she see right from wrong? Better summary insi
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When in a rare jungle near Egypt, Monty Fiske encounters a Thirteen year old thief. He catches her and finds out, as they walk to the village near by, that she is an orphan. Her parents are alive and well, but they disowned her because of 'demon' inside her. Her appearance is normal to some extent but she talks and acts like an animal, a monkey to be precise. Since she was born under a full moon on Friday the 13th, they consider her a plague and treat her like one. Monty feels sorry for her and takes her with him, training her to fight Monkey Kung Fu and teaching her about it. When she gets older, she starts to fall for the now evil Monkey Fist. When he tells her to act like 'Kim Possible's Friend' by saying she ran away from him, realizing right from wrong…will her mission actually make her see the truth?

(A/N: Btw, this meeting is BEFORE the whole Hairy hands thing.)

* * *

A very rich, classy, and elegant Monty Fiske walked through the forests, dodging tree limbs and spiked thorn bushes. He wore tan shorts just below the knee with a matching short sleeved shirt, his black boots protecting his feet from all the abnormal hills and ditches. His cold blue eyes did a quick sweep of his surroundings, making sure to watch out for all the desert snakes. Such irony for desert snakes to live in an Oasis.

"Come along Bates!" His sharp voice rang out with a slight English accent. The servant he spoke to walked a few yards away, wearing a similar outfit. He was much shorter than Fiske and looked like a toad, for his eyes were huge and basically as spread out as his ears.

Nearly tripping over a branch at such a sudden command, he looked up, "Yes my Lord." There was hesitation in the mans' voice as clear as day. Monty turned and watched the toad-like man scoot over slowly, glancing over his shoulder nearly every minute.

"Oh bloody hell, what are you looking for Bates?!" Monty exclaimed, the end of his hair falling slightly in front of his eyes. It was so humid!

"I apologize Lord Fiske, but I fear we're being followed." He risked a quick glanced as he spoke the last word.

Shaking his head, Fiske rubbed his temples and felt a headache come along. In a tiresome voice, he groaned out, "Bates, there is not a person near by for hundreds of miles! Who or what, pray tell, do you think is following us?"

Bates looked around suspiciously, paranoid. "…I suppose you're right about no person being out here but…The thing I saw looked like a human and yet, looked like an animal. Like a monkey…Rubbish, though." He shook his head, chuckling at himself for such foolishness.

This is where Monty got suspicious as well, curious and at the same time paranoid. They continued their journey through the heavy wooded area, looking for a small temple. From what he heard, the temple would be easy to access and inside was a very expensive object that he needed to become the 'Monkey Master'; Two jade stones. He needed them for the monkey statues. He held only two statues for now. The other two, as much as he hated to admit, were guarded in a dangerous place and since he was planning to get the surgery on his hands done…he didn't want to risk anything right now.

A few hours passed and Monty started to believe Bates was right; they _were_ being followed. But by who? Better question was what? His saw glimpses of the creature and while it ran on two legs, it swung on trees like a monkey. Long hair flowed gracefully behind the creature, its legs were toned and its arms showing a good amount of muscle.

When they reached the temple, a huge grin broke out onto Monty's face. "Ah…The Jade eyes…at last." He walked in and traveled through countless webs, cursing silently. Before him were two jewels sparkling in the dusty dim light.  
As he reached out to grab them, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. It moved with lightning fast speed and agility. Looking up, he turned and did a quick spin. When his eyes rested on the jewels, or where they were, he gasped. They were gone!

Looking behind him, he gasped and growled to see the shadow of the creature run. When it passed the light, the Jades in its hand glittered. There was no way that he would let someone steal his chance of being the Monkey Master!

The ground they ran on was covered in sand and grass, making it an obvious trap for preys. Snakes could come out and attack them if they wanted to, but they didn't…not yet at least. The creature before him ran fast and smoothly, it was obvious it knew the grounds better than he did.

It took a left turn and slid, not expecting sand. They were at the edge of the Oasis! Growling, Monty sprinted closer and tackled the creature to the ground. It let out a yelp, the Jewels still in its hands. He pinned its wrists above its head and…

It was a girl. A child no older than thirteen.

She struggled in his grasps, her breathing turning into desperate gasps. She attempted to kick him off of her but to no avail, he sat on her legs. The language she shouted at him was foreign, probably some form of Egyptian.

He faintly remembered how there was a small village nearby, maybe she had come from there. But that was odd, because he didn't remember ever going pass it…how did she follow them when they hadn't been near her home?

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" He sneered, grabbing the jewels from her and giving them to his servant, who just walked over. It was clear that she didn't know English, for she shouted even louder in her language. Although her voice was laced with venom, he could tell it was…musical, graceful.  
When she finally tired out, staying silent, he helped her up and tied her hands behind her back. There was no way that a thief would get away, no matter the age. They walked for some time and Monty listened to Bates attempt to get her to talk.

"She doesn't know English, Bates." Monty stated a painfully obvious fact. Bates stayed quiet. Taking the risk, he turned to the girl and looked over her. She had long black hair that half clung to her neck and face, wearing barely any clothes, and her legs and arms, although well toned and held muscle, were covered in very thin hair. She was barefooted and the clothes she wore were a dress, dark brown that matched her skin. So _this _was the creature they saw following them!

Almost as soon as he finished studying her, she jumped up and pulled her trapped arms under her, making them appear before her. She turned and landed on her palms, onto the hot sand that seemed not to bother her, and kicked Bates away. Doing a back flip, she stood and looked at Monty, her fists up and tied.

"I speak well." She stated, her voice slightly less poisonous. Her eyes, now that he noticed, were a majestic sort of red! By the way she stood, he figured she had fought before…but not the way he knew. She was inexperienced compared to him, an amateur.

He shook his head slowly, a grin of confidence on his face. That's what made her take a step back, hesitating. Monty ran at her and jumped in the air, tackling her to the ground. They rolled several times until they hit a huge pit of sand. She sat on him, struggling to pin his arms to the ground. That's when they both realized that the sand was swallowing them.

…Quicksand!

Monty struggled to get free as the girl jumped off of him. Actually if it wasn't for her "hmph" when she landed on solid ground, he would have never guessed that she had jumped off his stomach…wow she was light. No matter how much or how little he fought, the sand kept eating him.

"Bates!" He shouted in a pitiful attempt. From the corner of his eyes, he saw that he was alone.

Suddenly a branch fell into his hands and the girl's voice, although he couldn't see her, shouted, "Hold tight branch!" He did as he was told, clinging to the piece of wood. Although her English was cut up and rough, he understood that she was trying to help him. After all, he didn't hold the jewels with him so why try to save him for that?

A moment later, he was on solid ground and lay next to the girl. She sat up, rubbing her arms and looked away as he stood. Bates ran over and, after a long session of shouting, he began to clean off Fiske. The girl said nothing, just sat there. She looked like she was stuck in between evolution of a monkey and a human…yet she looked pretty.

"What's your name?" He asked.

When she said nothing, he helped her up and started making their way to the village. It didn't take as long as he feared; only an hour. Most of the sand was off of him and clung to his servant.

One thing was for sure; when they walked in, everyone glared or scorned, some even spat in their direction. Glancing over his shoulder at the girl, he saw she stared at the ground. What did this village have against her?

* * *

3 reviews please! Next: Story of the Village and girl! 


	2. Chapter 2

To **Graypheonix**- Yay, feel special since you're the first to review! The reason why her eyes are red was because I wanted to make her more demonic, to give the villagers a reason…more of a reason to fear/hate her. I know that doesn't make a lot of sense but still…

Oh yeah, and there will be Kigo but for the first few chapters, it's mostly of Monty and the girl. That way we can see the relationship and conflict when…etc.

* * *

The girl kept her head down, having a new interest at the ground. Her hands which were once tied up were held before her, clinging to the torn ends of her dress. From his view, he could see she was biting her lip out of fear. But of what?

Whatever the reason was, she obviously hated being there and the people near by felt the same to her. She was nervous; it was obvious from her slumped posture. When she inhaled, it took an effort not to shake. These people that watched her from their windows, from their doorways looked ready to kill.

They reached a small temple, bigger than most of the other mud houses. A man wearing a huge belly, hobbling around with a stick, came out of it. There was a sneer of disgust on his face. "You, outsider…why do you bring the Demon here?" His voice was deep, commanding. Although it might have scared others, it just annoyed Fiske.

Monty looked up with a frown, attempting to keep his temper under check. After all, the last thing he would want to do was piss off a village and end up dead.

"Demon? This girl? She tried to steal from me so I merely brought her here to her parents. Speaking of, where are they?" Why did they call her demon? Yes her eyes were an odd color and she looked like an animal, but that is no reason to be so cruel.

The man, obviously the leader of the village, hit his staff on the ground, leaving a harsh imprint. "This Demon no longer has blood! Stealing is punishable by loss of hands!" Then he said something to two strong looking men, who nodded and walked towards the frightened teen. Apparently they were the guards or the police of that small village. He had heard of places cutting thieves hands off but this was a child who deserved no sadistic thing!  
Stepping before her on impulse, he snapped, "You will do no such thing! From what I can see, she doesn't live here so that means you have no right to punish her, no matter how barbaric it is. If anything…since she is an orphan…" Monty looked over her and thought hard.

She had a good body and, from what he saw earlier, a good fighting spirit. From what he already witnessed, she knew how to fight…perhaps with a little training. "I will take her."

The villagers surrounding them gasped and whispered. He paid no mind to them for he knew, although his back was turned to her that the girl was gaping in amazement. These people might have not known English, but they understood those four words.

The leader took a step back, placing his staff before him as if to ward off any evil. "Leave, now!" He shouted before they all retreated into the safety of their homes like roaches.

The sky grew dark with clouds, not thunder storm clouds, just gloomy ones. He turned to the girl and knelt before her on one knee, allowing their eyes to meet. "You understand me, correct?" When she nodded, he continued, "Do you want to leave this place to come with me?"

"Please." She whispered, her eyes holding tears that threatened to fall, to show her weakness and gratitude. They looked pink against her blood red eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked softly. Never had he spoken softly to comfort someone, never had he cared about someone that much.

Suddenly an elderly yet attractive woman walked out of a nearby hut, "She won't tell you that. She hardly speaks at all. It's a miracle she said even a whisper!"

The woman had to be in her thirties, perhaps forties. Her dark brown hair complimented her hazel blue eyes, eyes that showed how young she was inside. She hobbled around with a cane, a bone sticking out of her ankle. When the girl saw her, she smiled and ran over, bowing deeply.

"Who are you?" Monty stood, asking in a brisk yet polite tone.

The elder smiled softly at the girl, bowing slightly back before looking up at the Englishman. "I am the one who looked after this girl when she was a child."

Monty blinked, "After her parents' death, I assume?"

The soft smile on her face lingered for a moment, her eyes studying Fiske before slowly shaking her head. "Her parents are alive and well, they live in that house on the edge of the village. Come inside, I will explain everything."

When he stepped in, his eyes widened. It was made of mud and clay, some parts cracked and dried from the small fire in the corner. The smoke smelt hickory like but didn't cause him any discomfort. There were various vases of all colors hanging on the wall or on the floor, beautiful script on the side. What made him grin was a small kettle over the fire, the steam hissing softly. It was tea!

Pouring some into a beautifully decorated blue cup, she handed it to Fiske and then to the girl. He felt a slight twinge of annoyance for they had no sugar or milk, but he brushed it off as quickly as it came.

"Her name is Nukpana. In our language, it means evil. It is ironic that she is a gentle spirit, not evil. She is thirteen years old. As you can see by her looks, that is one reason why they call her evil. Another reason, the most important I fear, is the day she was born in. On Friday the 13th under a full moon, her cry was heard through out the village. Many said it gave them chills while others say they saw a devilish shadow pass their house. Because of this, her parents gave her up. They abandoned her, leaving her in my care.

"As she grew, her eyes became red, redder each year. She roamed by herself since the children ignored her. I suppose that is why she is so fit. Her appearance is the same year she was born under; a monkey. Just recently she was kicked out of the village, being forced to stay in that jungle you went by." The woman continued, her eyes closed with the cup on her hands.

Monty suddenly realized something. "You speak English very well…why? How? Everyone else can barely understand it, let alone talk it."

The woman opened her hazel blue eyes and grinned. "I was once an English girl, I lived in London actually. Until my sixteenth birthday, I felt out of place there. As you can tell from my skin, it's not a natural brown; it's a tan. When I was 16, I met a man I soon called husband. We eloped here but…when I was twenty and bearing a child, he died. Shortly afterwards, so did the child. I spent many years alone but when I heard that Nukpana needed someone to raise her, I took her in. I've tried to teach her English but her mind wonders."

As she went on about her own past as well as Nukpana's, Monty saw how the girls face grew pale and pink at times. It was clear that she respected this woman very much, would do anything for her. He wondered that if he trained her, if he gained her respect and trust, would she do what he said? If not, than it would be a waste of time to take her.

"Well I will have to teach her English as well as train her in fighting. She proved she could fight when she took the jewels." Monty stated, giving a half glare at the girl who looked down in shame.

The woman nodded. "I wish you luck, the both of you. I suggest you take leave before the villagers grow angry." She turned to Nukpana and they spoke for several long minutes in their own language. Although he couldn't understand the words, he could tell by the tone of their voices that it was a tearful sad farewell. They let no tears fall, however, but instead bowed deeply. Perhaps it was a disgrace to cry or hug.

They walked out of the hut, thanking the woman for the tea. Nukpana sniffed and wiped away any evidence of tears, bowing to her once more. Monty watched closely, noting every detail of the girl.

"I wish you two luck. Take care of her, sir. Be kind." She said as they walked out of the village. As they passed a certain hut, he noticed two pairs of eyes looking out of the window, the cloth covering it pushed back. He sneered at them, knowing it was her parents.

How could parents just leave their child to die? Sure she was abnormal with her appearance and yes her birthday was creepy, especially how she looked like the animal of the year, but still. It angered Monty to hear that this girl led a life of loneliness and rejection. Well, not anymore.

"Nukpana…" It felt weird to say that name. "Is there any other name you'd like me to call you by?"

She looked up and placed her hand just above her hand, "Me Nukpana, evil. You?" Lightly, she touched his chest, waiting for an answer. She was almost as tall as his shoulder.

"Monty Fiske." He answered slowly, watching her whisper the name softly several times. She grinned and nodded.

"Monty…thank you." Her voice was quiet and cracked at the end, showing how much emotion she held.

He nodded with a grin as well, walking towards their ride out of that place. What would it be like when she got there? How would she act? Would she pay attention? Would she learn to speak English fluently? Would she fight? Would she obey?

* * *

3-4 reviews. Next chapter is basically random parts of the year or two she's with him. Monty gets frustrated a lot! Lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

Wee!! I'm so happy and shocked at how many reviews I have gotten! Yay!

I found out my friend, the one I think I love, is moving…so does anyone know if the kid can be taken from the parents by CPS because of past incidents only?

* * *

The flight back to his home was long. The weather was stormy in some parts until they flew up above the clouds, where it was sunny. The wind caused little turbulence but enough to make him slightly uncomfortable.

At first, Nukpana ran around amazed at some things. She gaped at the windows, jumped on the floor as if to make the plane fall, slid in and out of the cargo luggage's, and even roamed around the stewardess's area.

Finally, roughly an hour into the flight, she sat back down and stared out the window. The sky amused her when she was on the ground or in air. It had such pretty swirls of white puffy clouds. It was always so much fun to just lie on your back and stare at them, watching them form into pleasant things.

Monty Fiske watched her as a dreamy look came across her face. It was so odd how she got so hyper and explored nearly every inch of the plane, and then sat there with an air of calmness. It was like a double personality or something. The old woman had been right; she was a very curious child who wondered a lot.

Time ticked by slowly. Two hours had passed, only two remained. There was light jazz playing over the speakers that seemed to calm Nukpana down. Monty grinned at this, mentally noting to buy some gentle jazz music. He'd have to get some upbeat as well, for perhaps she liked to train better with music on rather than silence.

When the stewardess walked by, giving out fruits and drinks, Nukpana frowned. She was a pretty little thing with huge breasts, high cheek bones, and very little make up. The stewardess had long blond hair pulled back, a very thin but shapely body, and on her cheeks were a light pink blush as if it were natural. Her eyes, however, were dull in comparison to Nukpana's. This made her grin. She may look pretty and normal, but her eyes were lifeless and basically hallow. Eyes were the most important feature on a woman for they showed her soul and feelings.

"What do you want to drink, Nukpana?" Monty asked, making a drinking motion to make sure she understood. In return, he earned a very annoyed glare, one that he didn't think those red eyes were capable of.

"Tea." She answered, slightly annoyed at how he treated her. Yes she had a hard time understanding that odd language but that gave him no right to treat her like a simple child!

When the stewardess came back with two cups of tea, she lingered for a moment while bending, giving Monty an eyeful. They shared a small grin. Nukpana, being the 'simple child' that Fiske thought she was, 'accidentally' threw a licked sugar cube into her exposed cleavage. The girl stood up and gasped, getting it out quickly.

Fiske looked over and frowned at the snickering girl. "That was mean, Nukpana." He stated, glaring her down. She frowned right back with a little pout and instead of shrinking in fear, she glared right back.

"She whore, she deserve it." Nukpana stated.

Rubbing his temples, his let out a heavy sigh. "Girl, you can't be going around doing that to people. It's rude and that language is also."

"What language?" For a moment, she thought he meant English.

He glared dully, "The word 'whore' is bad. When we get to my house, we'll spend a few hours learning good and bad words." Nukpana said nothing, just sipped her barely sweet tea.

* * *

It had to be midnight. It felt like several long days had passed. It had to because she felt exhausted. The ride only lasted two more hours after the stewardess incident, so she was still hyper. It was when she got to the huge castle, mansion was the word or so she was told that she got tired.

Monty allowed her an hour to roam around and map every inch of the place, memorizing good places to hide for when he grew angry. Back at the village, she had to hide from the angry villagers or get killed. There were many dark corners, many spider webs hanging from the ceiling of deserted halls, and plenty of empty rooms.

Her room, however, was next to Monty's. It was plain but she loved it for she never had a bed, let alone a room, to herself! It wasn't huge but it had a beautiful view of the lake near by and a he closet, which Monty told her it meant, would be filled with clothes.

The reason why she was just exhausted was the lessons. For quite some hours, perhaps even till sunrise, they sat in a huge living room talking. She sat on a footrest with her legs crossed before a fire, her back to him. The light around her, groping the outline of her thin figure, gave her a demonic look. Especially with her huge red eyes staring up at him. It took a lot of strength not to shudder.

He sat in his huge chair a few feet away, slowly questioning her and teaching her. They went over what items she knew, what they were called and such, before he explained what they were used for. They did that for two rooms and she was tired. It was true her memory was excellent but she couldn't learn the entire language in one night! Finally, she yawned.

"Sleep." She pointed at herself.

Fiske blinked, understanding. He corrected her, "I'm sleepy."

Nukpana blinked as well, not getting it, "Then sleep." She pointed to him.

He shook his head, allowing his messy hair to fly a little. "No, when you are tired and wish to rest, you are supposed to say 'I'm sleepy.'"

"Your sleepy."

"No! I am not sleepy, you are!"

"Yes. That what I tried saying."

Nukpana got a dull glare, oblivious to the annoyance he felt. "Just go to your room!" He snapped finally, watching her bow and walk upstairs. Her hair swished each way her body moved, reminding him of her age. He had nearly forgotten she was close to becoming a woman…what did he get himself into?!

He sat still before the fire, the footrest just a few feet away. He stared at it as the wood got devoured by fire. Nukpana looked odd, yes, but in a way she was pretty. It was her eyes that made him shiver. They were not emotionless like you'd expect someone to be after all she's been through…no, they showed a small spark of hope. They showed curiosity. And her body, covered in slightly more hair than usual…well to him, that added to her beauty.

Monty shook his head and crossed his fingers together slowly. Tomorrow he would make her presentable and teach her more. Fighting would have to wait; she needed to act like a lady.

* * *

Nukpana lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She was not used to this type of comfort under her. She was not used to staring at a ceiling when she lay on her back. With a frown, she opened the window and grabbed the htin sheet of a blanket. Slowly and carefully she climbed up to the roof which wasn't that far up before laying on the blanket. With a grin, she looked up at the starry night and slowly fell into dreamland.

* * *

Next chapter: Aftermath of the first night. More lessons. 3-4 reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

The birds outside his window chirped quite loudly and annoyingly with grace. They flew rapidly like little darts thrown from branch to branch, the sounds of air passing through the feathered wings sounded loud even though it wasn't. It appeared these two birds were chasing each other, they were in love.

Monty rubbed his eyes and watched them for a moment, studying them without a present mind. It took a moment to realize, to remember actually, that he had to check up on his new servant. Well, then again, she wasn't a servant so much as an orphan in his care. Yes, that was it!

Getting up, he stretched and shivered at the feeling of cold tile on his feet. Someday his dream would come true; he'd have warmth on his feet. (Wink wink.) Walking over to a rather huge room, he turned on a fog-glass shower to the coldest temperature he could think of. Looking longingly at his Jacuzzi, he sighed lightly and shook his head. There was no time to relax. Not now at least.

The shower did manage to awaken him. On impulse of a daily routine, he grabbed his shampoo and slowly lathered his hair. Those pass days in Egypt made him miss this. The hot boiling sun beating down on them, the hot sand swarming in and on their clothes, and the lack of precious tasting H2O.

Did Nukpana take showers? He frowned, thinking over it. She was an outcast and lived with an old lady for a few years. Surely she would have learned to take showers whenever she could. Did they have soap there? Shampoo? With a almost inaudible groan, he realized he had to teach her how to shower first.

Placing on a normal suit, he looked at his calendar to see that he had an evening appointment tomorrow with the woman that would change his life. (wink wink) Should he bring Nukpana along? If she learned to be civilized, learned to be a lady, then maybe. But no one, especially that wild child could be tamed within a day!

Walking down the hall, he knocked on the door with a sharp knock. He waited several long moments with no answer. Perhaps she was a heavy sleeper. Knocking even firmer, he began to grow impatient. That's another thing she would have to learn; not to keep him waiting.

Giving up, he opened the door and stepped in. If she were clothed or naked, she'd better be under the covers in a dead slumber or he'd be pissed for being ignored. Striding over to the bed, he froze with confusion. Not a soul lay there. It was cold and there was no indent of a body on there. No one had slept there, even sat there for that matter.

The sheet was gone. It was slightly chilly in the room. Looking around, he froze when he saw the window open. Had she ran away? Impossible! Sure he had been slightly harsh but she wouldn't leave the chance to be sheltered with food and clothes.

They lived in the middle of no where, so if she did run, she wouldn't have gotten far. From what Monty knew, there weren't any dangerous animals but if she stumbled onto a wolf's pups for example, she could be dead or injured. That image was harder to swallow than he thought.

Wait a minute…

Back at her old home, she had to sleep under the stars. It made sense because the village threw her out and she lived in the jungle. So maybe…just maybe she was sleeping outside.

But where?

Sitting on the edge of the open window, he looked up and frowned. No one could climb the wall! Then again, it _did_ have a good path. There were statues and bricks sticking out. If she climbed it, then he could too. After all, he needed the practice. (Wink wink)  
The stones of the building were slightly weak, which wasn't a huge surprise to him. After all, his mansion was old, ages and ages old. It was somewhat steady, somewhat not.  
What if Nukpana had fallen? What if she had started to climb up this thing in the dead of night and, without the proper lighting, she had fallen? If she grabbed the wrong brick and it slid off, forcing her to die?

He shivered and brushed the thought off. She was alive, she had to be! Half of him wanted to look down and see if there was a body underneath him…then again, it was a classic way to get dizzy and fall. So for now, he climbed.

When he got up, he immediately spotted a lump in cloth. The piece of cloth was the same type from the bed sheets. Slowly, he walked closer and poked it. The body moved and stretched, slightly hairy arms being shown above the blanket.

Nukpana's sleepy face appeared when he nearly tore off the sheet. She blinked and stood up with grace. "Morning, Monty." She yawned while stretching her legs and arms. He'd give her one thing; she had balance.

He glared at her, slightly relieved and slightly upset at how careless she was. She was safe, yes, but she scared the hell out of him! For a moment…why should he even care?! After all, she was an orphan that he had to train. She meant nothing to him yet.

And yet, as he thought that, he knew it was a lie. Nukpana had annoyed him and yet grown on him slightly for the past few days. Shaking his head, he stood up as well.

"Good morning. Come child…would you care to explain why you slept here? It's dangerous. You could have slid or slipped to your death!" Okay, so the last part of his little speech was slightly harsher than he meant to be. Nukpana, however, didn't notice and care.

With a grin, she started to climb back down with ease. "It's so pretty, the sky. Monty, may we get food?" It was amazing how she could climb down and up old mansions!

Then again, she climbed pretty well at the jungle, jumping tree to tree without falling. It was amazing. That's why he smirked, that's why he had taken her; she was a fighter waiting to be trained.

"From now on Nukpana, you must call me Master." He commented, following her lead with slightly less confidence. The bricks didn't scare him, it was the fact that this child, merely 13 years old, could climb quicker and better than him. He was the monkey to be! How could this be?!

"Yes Master Monty." She smiled as she slid into her window, nearly tripping on the curtains. Silently, she made a mental note to tear those down later. It took a minute later for him to step down as well.

"Good, now come along. We'll have breakfast and I'll show you how to eat like a lady." Fiske smiled, fixing up his clothes quickly. He didn't want dirt or grime on his clothes. Nukpana, just like he predicted, couldn't care less.

* * *

Sorry but I'm busy and depressed so…yeah. I'll update soon, within less than a week. Lessons of food, DNAmy, and…lessons! 


	5. Chapter 5

After several long minutes, he finally convinced her to change. They were still in her room and, after showing her the dresses she would wear, she flipped. She said she was no whore and that she would wear what she liked. They argued for a long time, saying that it was polite to look clean, so said Monty. Nukpana argued that it was better to feel comfortable than be "overly made up" for others.

Apparently that old woman at the village never taught her to dress nicely. Then again, did they even have nice clothes back there? It was a good debate that could have lasted for hours on until Bates walked in.

"…Uh…M'lord, your guest will arrive within an hour." He stated while his huge toad like eyes glanced between the two. Nukpana noticed how different and refreshed both of them looked since the Egypt trip. When she had first seen them travel through the limbs of trees, they looked exhausted; their hair messed up and skin shining with sweat. Now they looked…clean. They looked comfortable in a way.

Fiske nodded briskly, waiting for his servant to leave before he turned to the child again. The atmosphere from before when they fought had changed. "There's shampoo, conditioner, and soap in the shower. I expect you to be clean and in one of those dresses by the time I come back, understood Nukpana?" His voice booked no argument.

Slightly defeated, she nodded. "Yes Master." Of course she wouldn't tell him she had no idea what he was talking about. She knew what the word 'soap' meant and the 'shower' was probably where they got clean at…but shampoo and conditioner were foreign to her.

Satisfied, he turned and left her room. Nukpana stood there for a moment more, rethinking everything that just happened. Apparently he didn't like her to sleep outside on the roof, so she would try to adjust to the bed. If that didn't work, she would have to sleep near the window, on the floor.

Who was this guest? Why did she have to be 'overly made up' for them? She was comfortable in what she wore and…okay, so with the dirt caked in her hair, she felt slightly uncomfortable. Perhaps she would take a shower after all.

Walking into the room, she didn't bother closing the door. There were two knobs in a huge sink like place. Confused, she twisted them both and jumped back with a surprised yelp when water slammed into the back of her head. On the edge of the oversized sink, there were two bottles and a small bar of white soap.

Sighing, she stripped her clothes off and shivered as the cold air from the other room hit her. Glancing at the open door, she hesitated. It sounded weird but the open door made her feel connected to another human, specifically Bates and Fiske. After all, back at her village she was isolated…the feeling of being near another human made her feel safe. The thought of being cut off from them made her heart hurt.

When she stepped into the tub, glancing at the curtain and barely pulling it closed, she shivered. The water was ice! Turning another knob, she yelped once more to feel steam slap her face. At random, she adjusted both and sighed in relief. The warm water was welcomed.

She allowed the water to soak her hair and relax her muscles, making her legs almost give out. It had been days, maybe even a week or two, since she got clean. Grabbing the soap, she scrubbed her skin almost raw. Letting the soap slowly wash off, she stared at the two bottles before her.

They were used to get clean of course, but how? She just washed her body, so what was the point of having those two things? A few minutes ticked by as she tried to read and understand the bottles.

Annoyed by her hair falling in her face, she shoved it back and stopped; it was used to wash hair! It made sense! But why would you use two things to wash your hair? The shampoo or the conditioner? Biting her lip, she grabbed the conditioner first and put a bit in her hair.

It smelt like the very rare red berries in Egypt. Every spring, which didn't last very long, she'd roam the jungle and find bushes of red berries. They tasted bittersweet and smelt like sugar! Smiling, she washed her hair quickly before rinsing it out.

After she stepped out and grabbed a towel next to her, she dried of quickly, leaving her hair dripping wet. In Egypt when she cleaned herself, she let her hair remain sopping wet so it would keep her cool for a while. The floor, in response to her wet hair, was slippery.

Walking over to the closet, she glanced around. She put on some underwear and wondered if she would have to wear one of those things called bras. At her village, she would have to because of her age…but she was an outcast. Shrugging, she dried off her body once more and tried to stop her hair from dripping.

After failing at that, she looked through the closet. There were several dresses, all long. Grabbing a dark red dress, almost blood red, she looked over it. The bottom was too long; it would cling to her ankles and stop her from running and roaming. The sleeves would choke her wrists. Shaking her head, she looked around and smiled when she saw scissors.

When Monty came back an hour later, he knocked on the door and waited for a moment before hearing a voice say, "Come." If it weren't for the fact that she was learning how to speak proper English, he would have sworn that was a command.  
He walked inside and froze, his jaw almost touching the ground. Not only was there a trail of water from the bathroom to her, her hair was dripping and ruining the dress. Actually, the dress was already ruined for the end was a little pass her knees, there were no sleeves, and it was obvious two sizes too big. Of course, despite it being big, it didn't hide the fact that she didn't wear a bra.

"How I look?" She smiled, oblivious to his confined rage and shock. Honestly he hadn't the slightest clue where to start. No one had been this…this…idiotic! Ever! Then again, she was learning.

"…You look…What did you do to your dress?!" He exclaimed, finally getting the words out. "And your hair! You need to dry your hair, always!" Grabbing the towel on the floor, he roughly entrapped her long hair in it and dried it. "You are supposed to look presentable, Nukpana, not like a wild thing! Your dress wasn't supposed to be cut up!"

It took a moment to realize that his snapping caused more harm than he meant. She sniffled quietly, keeping her head down and whimpered when he had yanked her hair back. His yelling hadn't disturbed her in the least; it was the fact that his tone showed anger and disappointment.

Monty froze; he had never dealt with a crying girl before. Hesitatingly, he placed one arm around her, feeling her tense up. "It's alright Nukpana. Just…don't do that again. We'll go shopping for some more comfortable clothes for you tomorrow." That was the last thing he wanted to do; bring her to a mall. It could go two ways; she could become like the other entire stereotyped woman. Or she would act up and break everything. But it was obvious that she didn't like dresses.

Looking up with a smile, she nodded. That's when he realized her eyes matched the dress. He got lost in the eyes as they stared up with slight happiness.

There was a knock at the door that made both jump. Bates walked in, "Lord Fiske, your guest has arrived." By the distance, or what little there was, between the two, he stared in curiosity.

"Right, clean this up then Bates." He ordered, pointing at the water. Taking Nukpana's arm, he escorted her out of the room and down the hall. They walked to a huge room that had a long table in the middle.

There was a woman probably in her earlier thirties standing at the end. Her hair was black and cut short, just above her ears. There were so many freckles on her face that Nukpana resisted the urge poking them. Her glasses were huge circles, almost as big as the saucers that held the cups of tea. The outfit she wore showed that she was a little big; it actually looked kind of nerdish.

Nukpana instantly failed to like her. Looking up at her master, she forced herself to place a small grin on her face. "Hello. I'm Monty Fiske, and you are DNAmy, I presume?" There was something glittering in Monty's eyes that made Nukpana narrow her own in confusion.

The woman giggled, sounding rather like a chuckle and a hiccup, before walking over and shaking his hand. "Yes. And who's this?"

It took the red eyed girl a moment to realize that Fiske wanted to make the impression that she was normal. Her English was horrible and her accent only made it worse. But to try to please her master, in the best tone she could muster, she answered, "I am Nukpana." The woman named DNAmy looked slightly confused as she muttered the name, trying to pronounce it, then had a sneer on her face of annoyance. That was quickly replaced with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you! Oh Monty, I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do this! So let's sit and discuss your plans." She exclaimed like a giddy child, clapping her hands together.

They all say at the table, Monty and Nukpana on one side while the woman on the other. Food was before Nukpana in little bowls, making her mouth water. There were fruit, bread, and meat! She thought long and hard over what a 'polite' American person would do; they wouldn't grab out and stuff their face. (A/N: Actually, they would lol. J/k j/k)

Placing an apple, two slices of buttered toast, and three strips of bacon on her plate, she munched happily when Monty said nothing. He didn't compliment her but didn't snap either.

As they spoke, she tried to listen in and understand but they were speaking too many long words. Giving up, she served herself more of the tasty bacon. Just as she grabbed another slice, a hand grabbed hers.

"A lady doesn't take seconds, Nukpana." Monty stated, making her face turn sour and annoyed.

"Yes Monty." She muttered quietly, finishing her toast. Something told her that she shouldn't call him Master just yet, especially in the company of this woman. What was she here for anyway? Whatever they spoke of, it was clear that it was meant for Monty.

Ignoring it for now, she sipped some water and sighed contently after finishing off her apple. That was the first time in days that she had been full! Looking between the two elders, she frowned to realize they had finished their discussion.

"If that's all, then I'll meet you this Friday at midnight." Monty smiled, standing up to lead his guest out the door. She creped him out. Nukpana stole another slice of bacon and ate it quickly before walking to the window. It was dark, stormy. She smiled weakly; in Egypt, it rained very few times but it was so pretty when it did. The jungle she called home would come to life!

"Now then…" She turned to hear Monty walk back by himself. "Let's get started."

* * *

Okay, this was longer than I intended so no lessons…next chapter; fighting and intro to more English. Perhaps Monty's thoughts. **Kigo will be in the tenth or so chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Nukpana smiled weakly. It was amusing to see Monty teach her English. She couldn't pronounce the big words yet, like ignorant. Although she had a feeling of what it meant, she kept quiet. It was funny almost to see Monty slowly say the word, his mouth huge one moment and small the next. It looked like he was in slow motion.

"You're hopeless!" He exclaimed, standing up and pacing from annoyance. His shoes were somewhat quieter than the high heels she had tried to wear earlier. It ended up with a broken vase, so she walked barefooted.

They had worked for hours on end and when lunch came around; she tried to snatch an apple…but was stopped. Just as she readied herself to bite the juicy fruit, he swiped it away and put it back on the table, making her pout. He said until she learned some more, she wouldn't eat. That was perfectly okay with her; after all, she had lasted several days without food back home.

Some part of her wished she could go walk around. She hated to be locked up in a building. It made her feel…like a criminal. It made her feel like a freak. Or, more so than she actually is.

Oh how she longed to go outside where the sun shined brightly and the birds chirped. If it rained, she'd love to go play in the mud. Somehow she had a feeling Monty wouldn't approve of it though.

That meeting this morning, the one with the dorky looking woman…what was it about, she wondered. Although she was a little preoccupied with eating and trying to be as 'lady' as possible, she overheard a few things.

They were going to do some operation on Friday at midnight. Perhaps Nukpana could sneak with him. She could probably spy on him, depending on where they went. Would they meet here or somewhere else? What was it about?

Forcing herself to go back to the present, she blinked. She'd have to stop spacing out like that. The old woman at the village always found it cute and annoying how she would daydream. She missed her…

Nukpana yawned as Monty finally stopped pacing. How many minutes passed just now? As if the small act of exercise had made him grow more patience, he watched her carefully. It was eerie, the way he studied her. She hated it. The villagers used to do that. She faintly remembered, if she tried that is, how the kids and adults would watch her as she played by herself. Such a young child to be introduced to prejudice and hatred.

"Repeat after me girl…Ig…nor…ance." He said slowly and carefully, once again making her feel like a simple child.

Ruffled, she repeated somewhat better, "Ignorance." She shivered at the way he smiled, rubbing her hair covered arms. The dress she had cut up was no great use against the cold inside the building. Soon, she promised herself, she'd go explore the place and see if there was a draft or open window or something.

"Good. Go rest and I'll show you what else you'll be learning." It was ironic timing for Fist to grow tired and wave her off wearily. Without looking back to see if she moved yet, he walked outside of the dining room.

Shrugging, she stood and stretched. She wasn't complaining about the break, but…what was this other lesson? Certainly not more English; he wouldn't have the patience! It took nearly all afternoon to get to her pronounce ignorance…

Walking out the opposite door, she grinned. Pushing her messy hair back, she rubbed her hands together. There was a huge wall that begged to be climbed; it had numerous pieces of square paper with paints and colors on it as well as lamps.

The dress she had cut up was basically a shirt and skirt. It would cause no problems for her. Looking around to make sure that toad eyed little man wasn't near by, waiting to get her in trouble, she started to climb.

It was amazing at how light, perhaps unhealthily light, she was. Her toes touched the dust covered frames as she climbed up them, some moving slightly. They were probably nailed down or something. Grabbing a lamp thing, she felt it move ever so slightly. Ignoring it, she kept climbing the mountain like wall.

The window ledge was caked in dust. There was nothing but old bugs, webs, and dirt on them. She shivered when she felt it but dragged herself up. Standing on her feet, she frowned; only her heels could rest on the ledge, it wasn't big enough. If she jerked back, she'd fall. There was nothing to hold onto so she'd have to keep her balance and lean on the window.

When she turned to look outside, a gasp escaped her mouth. Outside, the clouds covered the sun. They were black and grey, very few white. The trees beneath them shivered and shook violently with the wind. The wind hit the window she rested herself on, making it appear cold.

It was absolutely breath taking. In the distance, far far away, lightning flashed. It appeared to hit the ground. She watched in awe as thunder was heard faintly, as a rumble instead of a boom. The rain would come soon, she hoped.

"Nukpana! Nukpana, where are you?!" Monty's voice was just as faint as the thunder was. How long would it take for the storm to reach here? She hoped it would be soon for she wanted to play outside before or after the lessons.

Turning, she gasped aloud. She had entirely forgotten! The beautiful scenery made her forget that the ledge was merely a few inches wide, supporting only half her foot. When she had turned, the dust made her slide and she began to fall. There was nothing to grab onto and she was too far away from the wall to grab a painting or lamp.

Just as she was about to let out a shriek, she felt someone catch her in mid-air. They were still a good distance off the ground. Looking over, she saw Monty. How did he learn to jump and climb like that? And when he landed, he didn't stumble but landed with uncommon grace.

Staring up at him with surprise, she had the decency to blush darkly. "Nukpana, what in the world were you doing?!" He exclaimed, worry and anger in his voice. He carried her back to the room they had left only a few minutes ago. Had it been minutes? Perhaps an hour or so, she had gotten lost in thought and ignored the time after all.

"I-I'm sorry. I climb up, I saw pretty storm." She looked away as he set her down on her own two unsteady feet. It made her wonder how he did that. But of course, now wasn't the time to ask.

"Well…anyway…you'll be learning how to fight today. Let's start with the basics; punching and kicking. Come on, come at me." Monty placed his hands behind his back. She blinked, confused. It made her question his motives of wanting her to hit him, but shrugged it away.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry the updates are slow. I have MAJOR homework. I'm letting you imagine the fighting scene :P Next fighting lesson though will have more graphics and such. I want 3-4 reviews please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all who reviewed!

* * *

"She's developed quite quickly Bates. Don't underestimate her." Monty informed his lowly servant as he grabbed a cup of tea. Several days had passed since they first begun her fighting lessons. Although her English was slowly progressing, she could fight pretty well. They finished the basics within two days.

It worried Monty very slightly that she might try to escape, what with her skills and all. It made him think that what _if _she fought him. Would she win? Then again, she seemed to have a great amount of loyalty to him already. Still, he made a silent promise that one day they would fight each other for real to see who would win. It wouldn't be to the Death, but similar circumstances.

Nukpana, he had decided already, was very creative and spirited. When the old lady back at the village said she had not been able to teach her English, it was not because of her lack of interest; it was because she had wanted to do so many other things. Already she had explored the whole mansion twice and, must to everyone's displeasure, tried to cook something.

So far, fighting proved as an exercise that calmed her spirit though. Once or twice, she had gotten in trouble with Bates, which led up to this discussion. Earlier, she had climbed up the wall once more and decided to swing from chandelier to chandelier. Because of some unexpected spider web on the fifth one, she slipped and fell onto Bates. Thank goodness she was light, and her clothing was normal, not a heavy dress.

She was warned not to do that again or at least make sure her grip was strong. Nukpana simply smiled and ran off. The tea he had in his hands had gotten cold, despite the warm toasty fire he sat before. Bates shook his head, knowing he was being ignored, and left.

"Nukpana!" Fist stood up and shouted, remembering their afternoon session.

She seemed to appear out of nowhere, out of the darkness behind him. "Yes my master?" Her voice was soft, tinted with a smile of humor. He snapped around and frowned slightly. Although he was proud of how sneaky he could be, he disliked that she jumped out of nowhere.

"Ah, there you are my dear. I trust you remember our fighting lesson?" Before he could finish his sentence, she nodded and walked over to the sparring room. Lately she had become a little cheeky but as long as he could handle her, he found it cute.

There was something about her that, even though her English wasn't perfect, made him smile when she spoke with defiance. Although he was one who liked discipline and respect, he didn't mind her mouthing off once in a while. It showed that she was still a teenager, her will and spirit not broken.

They took their stances merely feet away from one another. Nukpana was dressed in a white t-shirt and what looked like cut up shorts. Monty, being elegant and such, wore a robe. His hands were wrapped in white bandages, making Nukpana curious. From what she had seen recently, he hadn't injured himself. That left only one thing; the bandages were for that dorky woman. Whatever they were doing tonight involved his hands…and feet.

For some reason, that made her mad. The thought of him sneaking out to be anywhere near that woman…she felt jealousy. She felt anger. She felt…possession. It had been only a week or two since she met him, since he saved her. But she felt as if she had the right to claim him. To say he was all hers.

Her jealousy and anger did not show, however. If she were to make him proud, she would have to dispose of her emotions. She would have to do whatever he said without showing anything.

"Now then…" He started off, snapping her out of her thoughts. "We will review what you have learned over the past few weeks. Then, if you are good enough, we'll move to sword fighting."

That made her grin.

"Yes my master." She let out a giggle, her voice echoing in the oversized room.

(A/N: Listen to the song "Fire starter" by Prodigy; it goes along with this fight scene so well!)

First, they placed their hands to where their palms touched another. Slowly with their elbows sticking out and their backs straight, they bowed ever so slightly. She had learned the hard way that only deep bows were presented to the winner. Light bows such as this meant good luck.

Almost immediately after pulling out of the bow stance, Nukpana ducked back down with her hands on her sides. Pushing the heels of her feet off the ground, she sprinted straight at her master. That was one thing he would never suspect; a dead on attack because he had told her not to do so. She may be loyal, but she did what she wanted to do.

Monty looked a little displeased by the head on attack, but then grinned, thinking it was a trick. That's exactly what she wanted him to think. Jumping in the air, she pulled her right hand away from her side, balling it into a fist.

At the last second just before her fist would have connected with his nose, he pulled away. As quick as a bullet, he ducked down and, as she landed, spun so he tripped her. Nukpana gave a yelp and fell on her back.

With his fist merely a centimeter away from her face, he grinned. "You were good Nukpana, but I am better." He helped her up by her hair covered arm. "You shall need to brush up on defense, I fear. Now then, let's go rest up."

She grumbled, forcing herself to bow deeply in respect. For once, she had nearly defeated him! Biting her tongue, she stood and readied herself to leave. That's when his voice reached her.

"I won't be here tomorrow, business calls. Behave for Bates, girl, or else. Don't break anything, practice your writing and reading, and please, please…don't speak in that language you call normal." She looked away and reluctantly nodded. Sometimes she wondered if he wanted to erase the knowledge of her home language forever. Then again, he wasn't that cruel. "Also, I'll be gone by ten tonight. I expect you to eat dinner, clean up, and meditate. Don't stay away past midnight."

Once again, she nodded weakly.

As she walked outside the door, she smirked. The way he said all that made her believe that this 'business trip' was something more. She would have to try and follow him.

* * *

Next chapter: After the "business trip", they get three of the monkey statues. Then, Kim comes! 3-4 reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait; School problems. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Two hours had passed silently and slowly. They crept by like an injured snail. While it was peaceful, it was also boring. The moon outside shined brightly, the shadows inside disappearing. The light dripped through the windows and onto the bed of Nukpana.  
It was empty. She was supposed to be meditating but…she couldn't. Her mind and thoughts strayed constantly. She couldn't help but wonder if Monty was okay…where he was and such.

So she decided to take matters into her own hands. If he wouldn't tell her where he was going, she'd have to follow him. She would have to be self-reliant once again. But that wouldn't be too hard considering she was for half her life.

Much to Nukpana's displeasure, Bates roamed the hallways. It was obvious that her master didn't trust her as much as she was once led to believe. He had told Bates to guard the place, to make sure she stay in her room and not follow him. Was she really that predictable?

It didn't bother her that much for as soon as she realized what that toad man was doing, she smirked. One of the many benefits of living in a jungle was that she could swing easily, carrying herself. She would just have to jump chandelier to chandelier.

Only this time, she thought to herself, she wouldn't be able to slip and fall.

The clock seemed to chime louder than normal this time. It rang eleven times and each time it did, she cringed. She had just reached her third chandelier and she couldn't help but wonder…what if Bates looked up and saw her?

Would he grow angry? Would he shout? One thing was for certain; she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to harm her. After all, she could dodge with ease and even deliver some harmful blows to him.

The question that frightened her was; would he tell Monty?

Ignoring it, she concentrated on swinging silently. It was easy to jump and grab a hold of something but it was difficult to keep the shiny like objects (She found out earlier they were called 'diamonds') to stop from chiming softly.

It took some control but she managed to get far away from the patrolling guard/servant. Bates was probably on the other side of the building. Jumping off of the last chandelier, she landed on her feet with an 'hmph!'

Silently she uttered in her own language gratitude for remembering to wear shorts once more. Although she would probably never say it aloud, the 13 year old missed speaking and hearing her own language.

To a well refined classy man such as Monty Fiske, it sounded like babble and nonsense. But her language, her home language, made her feel safe. To hear someone talk back to her in it, even if it was not a kind word, she would do anything to hear it. When she spoke it, it was only to remember how to. Part of her feared that Monty would force her to forget her past life, so she whispered to herself at night.

Sometimes, she thought as she traveled down the hall, she would daydream of teaching Monty her language. It would be funny to see him struggle and blush at the words, to hear his silky voice say it…to have a conversation in it. She grinned weakly, knowing that it would never happen.

In a way, she was grateful that he saved her. She was still embarrassed at how she tried to steal the jewels but she felt that her saving him from the quicksand made up for it. She was grateful that he took her in when no one wanted her, when the villagers would have punished and isolated her.  
But she hated how he acted sometimes. How he spent countless hours teaching her how to speak English, or one word even. How he always wanted to make his appearance look good even when they were just at home, doing nothing. How he drove her to fight and all.

It was bittersweet.

But she loved it.

Finally she stopped and tip toed through the halls. It wasn't log before she heard a woman's voice and a man's slightly insane laugh. Biting her lip, she cringed inside; it was Monty and that weird nerdy girl.

The hall she traveled seemed endless as she tried to reach the only lit room in the castle. Finally she managed to get to the edge of the door and inhaled sharply, unsure of what to expect. It had to do something with his hands, that's for sure! Otherwise, why would he have worn those bandages?

Risking it, she took a peek inside and gasped. She didn't need to see much to realize what had happened merely moments ago. Nukpana felt scared and a little worried. They had just did magic…played God. People in her village, when they attempted that, got hurt either by the ones above or the Chief. So she was a little paranoid about lightning striking her master out of nowhere.

Before her was Monty but…it wasn't. He was the same but under his eyes were black rings, as if he hadn't slept in ages. His hair which was one smoothed down and fine was now wild and rough.

His voice, as he spoke to the nerd woman, was no longer rich and refined. It held insanity! At the same time, however he managed to do it, his voice held class. Perhaps he had got crazy with class?

What disturbed Nukpana the most was his hands and feet. They were…they were covered in…fur! She cringed once more, wrapped in her thoughts, and felt a shiver pass through her body. His 'business trip' was turning into a monkey!

Before she could give it another thought, her master's eyes landed on her. "Nukpana…" His voice was stern yet tinted with happiness. Was he happy about the fur or her?

She had half the mind to run but stopped when he grabbed her arm. He pulled her into an embrace, making her freeze with shock. Wasn't he mad that she escaped and snuck over here? Or maybe he was too happy to realize that now.

But why did she have the feeling that those jewels from her village and this….transformation was connected?

* * *

Next chapter: They need to collect the third statue (after getting the first two) and end up getting Kim Possible! 5 reviews! 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait; I just got done killing a virus. Yeah, it sucks. Plus I've been trying to deal with a certain love problem involving an awesome love spell. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Nukpana felt herself tense as his new-fur-covered hands grasped her chin. When their eyes met, she felt a shiver go down her spine and Goosebumps appear under her hair covered arms. His eyes were not the ice blue she remembered, but a dim blue with some emerald green.

The man that stood before her was in fact her master…but at the same time, he wasn't. Just a few hours ago he was a human man, normal physically. Just a few hours ago she fought against him and cried out in frustration when she lost. Actually, just a few minutes ago she trusted him enough to where she wondered about his health. Wondered what he was doing…

Now stood a monkey man with a crazed mind. With fur covered feet and hands, he stood there making her stare into his mismatched eyes. He stood there in some anger and annoyance that she disobeyed his orders…but he seemed happy about her knowing.

Nukpana felt sick.

Why would an intelligent classy man such as Monty Fiske wish to turn into an animal? Why would he admire the idea of living life between man and animal? Why would he wish to defy Mother Nature and upset the Gods above? Why would he want to become Monkey Fist?

"Master…" Her voice was soft, her vision blurring. Never in her life had she fainted before and she wasn't going to start now. But still, she felt dizzy and light. It took a moment to gain her balance without him seeing such an act.

As quick as an arrow, Monkey Fist laughed like a crazed man and pulled away only to climb the walls. He hung on the chandeliers by his feet, swinging back and forth. "Isn't this great, Nukpana?!" He exclaimed with happiness. "Now we both can climb and jump without a care!"

That thought made Nukpana's eyes widen.

Did her master think of her as a…monkey?

She felt rage boil up in her veins. Sure she had hairy arms and odd colored eyes, but that was punishment from the Gods. And she worked hard to be able to be flexible and strong enough to climb/jump/hang off things. She had to learn to do that or she would have been killed by some jaguar or something.

Although she was tough and very boyish at times, according to Bates, she still had feelings! The feminine side of her felt humiliated and pissed off beyond belief. Did her master even think of her as a human girl?

His crazed cackle echoing in her mind only made it worse. She felt abnormal…she felt more of an outcast than she was at the village! How dare he make fun of her like that!

Suddenly, with a subconscious growl, Nukpana ran at the wall and jumped on the paintings. She managed to balance herself long enough to jump up several more, standing on the one inch ledge of the frames. When she was high enough, she threw herself off it and did a back flip, landing on the chandelier.

Monkey Fist looked up with slight confusion, wondering why she just joined him. His answer was a quick swift kick in the face, sending him flying to the ground. Thanks to his feet, however, he managed to land on the ground without neither a broken limb nor torn flesh.

"What is wrong with you, idiot girl?!" He exclaimed, his accent very thick along with his rage.

She crouched down, shifting her balance as the object from the ceiling swung slowly. The nerd looking woman gasped and seemed to be watching with rage as well. Ignoring it for now, she jumped off gracefully and landed just a few inches too close to Monty.  
Hiding her blush, she managed to shout in near-perfect English, "Just like me?! Are you implying I is a monkey?! It is one thing to defy the Heavens and Nature, but to call a girl such as me a monkey looking person is over the line! You are a weird man, Monty, to wish to become an animal…then again, personality fit it. Do you not trust me enough to tell me what you did?! How could…"

She could have gone on another five minutes of ranting if he hadn't stopped her. Monty grabbed her arms and pulled her closer, closing the two or three inches between them.

It was an awkward hug.

Nukpana froze and turned a dark red, attempting to pull away. She ended up speaking her native language, the shock and surprise of this…hug…forcing her to forget English. Fiske smirked and held her still, listening to her weak protests.

Soon he listened to her rhythmic breathing, a soft native word leaving from her lips once or twice. Fist froze when he heard it, for that was one of the few words he understood.

_"Love…"_

* * *

The next few days were spent in silence. Awkward…silence. She'd get up, get dressed, eat, and train then hide in her room. She'd barely give a glance at her master.

Normally Fist would have ordered her to get out of her room and do something, but he thought it was only fair for her to adjust to his…transformation. She had freaked out before; he didn't want to see it again. When she kicked him out of nowhere…well that just proved how smart and strong she really was.

And how much he trusted her.

He hadn't expected her to attack like that…

A week had passed by and now he was starting to get annoyed by her constant hiding. It was cowardice!

Walking to her room, he put his fist up, ready to knock on the wooden door. Just as he was about to bring his fist down, the door opened. Nukpana stood there, her head tilted to the left to avoid his hand.

She wore a simple black kimono type shirt…one of his. It was long but stopped a few inches above her knees, her eyes sparkling with some emotion he could not place. "Yes Master?" She questioned softly, obviously still a bit on edge from earlier in the week.

"Get your stuff packed, we're going hunting for monkeys."

* * *

A month had passed since the order went by. They searched a museum and several countries but finally found what he desired. There were two monkey statues; both of them have jade jewels as the eyes.

Nukpana felt shame fill her body and face when she realized it was those jewels that she attempted to steal from him. It was how they met. It was the reason he fell into the quicksand and was saved. It was the reason why she was no longer back at the village, but here in the castle.

"Master Monty…" She said one night as it stormed outside. There was a fire in front of them and she sat on the floor, claiming that she hated how cushioned the chair was.

"Hm?" He questioned with absentmindedness.

"I…I am sorry for attempting to steal the jewels from you…" Her voice was so soft that it could have been covered up by the crackle of the wood burning. However, thanks to his ninja skills and good hearing, Monty's head snapped towards her.

"It…It's alright, Nukpana. If you hadn't tried it, we wouldn't be here right now." He said with a nervous tone, hoping she didn't burst into tears like normal women did. Then again, normal was the least thing she was.

Nukpana would never admit it aloud but…that was the thought that scared her. How if she hadn't tried it, they wouldn't be sitting there now. It scared her. Where would she be if she wasn't with him?

Ignoring the scary thoughts, she stood up and stretched. It was tempting to sleep on the floor but that was very rude, according to Fist. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

As she walked away, she heard him say, "Good night…Be up at dawn tomorrow, we have to hunt for the other statue."

* * *

Next chapter: The third statue and Kim. 3-4 reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

Nukpana growled softly, swatting at the bees that came by her. She had been stung two or three times back in Egypt and although she was young when it happened, she remembered the sharp pain. And the throbbing pain after the swelling went down. One bee had stung her leg and the other stung her arm. Although those suckers died afterwards, she felt as though there was no justice.

She had hated the way she looked when she got hurt by those annoying flying buggers, so she had to be careful now. For whatever reason, she had the desire to look…pretty…in front of Monty. The idea of getting swelling from a bug bite sounded so humiliating.

She was now fourteen although Fiske didn't notice. She hadn't told him about her birthday but she was sure that he knew from the old lady back at her village. If he knew, he didn't show it for he paid no mind about it on her birthday. It didn't bother her at all; she was just happy to be fourteen and alive.

They were in the jungle where the third and final monkey statue rested. For months now they searched and searched for them. During those months, Nukpana learned Tai Shing Pek Kwar and could speak English fluently…well, more so than she could at first. There was an accent evident but she didn't mind; it made her sound sophisticated.

From what she was told, they had to wait in a specific shady yet sunny area for Kim Possible. Her knowledge on the girl from weeks of investigating showed that this teen was a 'hero'. She could fight very well, saved the world several times, and 'could do anything.' That made Nukpana snicker and comment on the arrogance Possible was, how conceited she was.

Pacing was a habit she recently started, hating the clothes she wore. There was a reason why Fiske told her to wear heavy clothes, but he wouldn't tell her what the reason was. So she wore a long sleeved shirt, black shorts, boots, and dark sunglasses. Her hair, messy as it usually was, had to be brushed several times and be put up in a ponytail.

When she had walked out of her room wearing all that, Monty's mouth actually dropped. She had turned a dark red and snickered when he looked away, embarrassed. He muttered something along the lines of 'you look beautiful.'

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm, yanking her to the body. Looking up, she turned a light pink. Monty had pulled her closer to him and under the umbrella Bates held. "Be silent and let me talk, understood?" He whispered as rustles from near by could be heard.

Nukpana nodded but felt a little disappointed and curious. It was weird for him to make her dress like a boy…but why did he want her to be silent? Perhaps he planned something in the future. Or…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp yelp near by. Someone near by had tripped over Heaven Knows What. The only reason she knew this was…well, because she did that several times on the way over there.

Soon after there was a girls' voice ring out with a hint of a grin, "A monkey temple."

Right after, there was a boy who stuttered, "M-m-m-m-m-m-monkey!"

In view came two teenagers looking around the same age of Nukpana; one was a girl with red hair and green eyes as green as jealousy. The other was a blond boy with pale white skin, his eyes chocolate brown.

"Kim Possible I presume?" Monty spoke up, his British voice filling the humid air. When the red head nodded, he introduced himself, "I'm Lord Monty Fiske. This is my vale Bates and my apprentice Nukpana." These clothes she wore had to make her nearly camouflage, for the teens barely looked at her.

"This is my friend Ron." Kim smiled weakly, waving at the blond boy.

The toad man next to Nukpana pointed out the obvious, "Your friend seems rather troubled."

Kim nodded with a sad look, somewhat annoyed. "Um. Yea, well see it all goes back to Ron's first summer at Camp Wannaweep. He had to bunk with the camp mascot, Bobo the Chimp."  
"That was one crazy monkey!" Ron shouted, making it obvious that he was the one who tripped earlier.

Nukpana didn't have to glance at her master to see that he was annoyed, close to pissed. "You do know of course that chimpanzees are actually part of the ape family; they're not monkeys at all." After all, he valued monkeys and loved them so with this boy insulting them was like insulting him himself.

The brown eyed teen snorted, "Monkeys, apes, they all hold things with their feet man! We're talking about freaks of nature." Nukpana grabbed Fiske's arm and nodded towards the direction of the temple. He nodded and walked off, not waiting for Team Possible to follow.

As they walked, Nukpana couldn't help but overhear Ron and feel a sting of anger. "Mark my words Kim, his lord ship is 500 miles of bad road." Monty was not bad! His desire was a tad odd, yes, but that didn't make him bad…did it?

Kim voiced Nukpana's thoughts, "Ron, Lord Monty Fisk is a world famous explorer and highly respected scholar."

Stubborn as a mule, he shook his head, "Bad road!" suddenly while he walked backwards, he slammed into Fiske. "Ah, Monty ol' chap!" There was a nervous grin on his face and it made Nukpana smirk, realizing that Monty was giving him a glare he used on her.

After a few minutes, Nukpana found herself be distracted by a butterfly. It flew pass all the leafs and branches…only to get caught in a spider web. She shivered, hating the idea of being caught.

She came back to reality, overhearing Ron question, "What's the statue of?"

There was a smile on Fiske's face when he answered, "A monkey."

Ron's teeth chattered loudly as Kim walked into the temple. Nukpana silently stood next to Monty, glancing over the way stood. He was nervous, his hands behind his back clenched and unclenched. But the question was; why?

* * *

It was night time. They had gotten the statue and retired for the day. In a huge tent is where Nukpana and Monty lay. Or…at least, where Nukpana lay.

Looking up from her light slumber to see a figure move in the tent, she sat up. When her vision came in view, she gasped to see it was a ninja. Ready to scream out of fear (after all, she was unprepared and half awake) the ninja covered her mouth.

"Shh Nukpana, be silent." The voice was none other than Monty's!

Pulling away, her eyes were narrow. "What are you doing Master?!" She snapped, not bothering to look sorry for it.

Ignoring such a reaction, he answered calmly, "I'm stealing the statue so no one suspects what I'm really doing. Nukpana, just lay in bed okay? Sleep my dear." With a cloth covered mouth, he kissed her forehead and left the tent.

Blushing, she held her forehead and lay down. Whatever he planned to do for whatever reason, she'd ignore it for tonight. As she fell asleep, she couldn't help but ponder though…why did he act so weird today?

* * *

Next chapter: Aftermath of the statues! Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Note: Every episode that Monty is in shall be written from Nukpana's point of view and slightly twisted; meaning we'll skip time a bit, okay? Plus, I'm changing the Kigo to Ron and Kim since it makes more sense. Thnx!

* * *

The next morning, Nukpana awoke to see daylight streaming through the thin cracks of the open tent flaps. It was a little after dawn judging from the shadows of the sun. Stretching, she got out and glanced around, seeing no one. Where were Kim and Ron?

Shrugging the question off, she got an old outfit and walked to a near by river. It was a raging current, Nukpana noticed. Promising herself to be careful, she stripped off her dirty clothes and put her messy hair in a ponytail.

Back home, she used to do this once or twice every few weeks. The water was scarce as it was back in Egypt so deciding whether to drink what little H2O there was and to bathe in it…well, it was no contest. Of course, she noted mentally, the water was never this violent back home.

Her tan legs slid into the water first. There were several large rocks as well as small sharp ones. Some were underwater, forcing her to feel around and not lift her foot to walk. The tall ones she leaned against, keeping balance. Since Monty took her away from Egypt, her muscle toned legs grew, if anything, stronger. The same could be said about her whole body, what with the training.

Her thighs were touched by the cold water as she knelt down in a rock-less spot. The water was still raging, probably more so than earlier, but she managed to use her skills to balance and keep place. Those skills of balance were learned back at Egypt and sharpened when she fought Monty.

In the sunlight, she smiled and tilted her head back, allowing the tip of her ponytail to get hit by the jumping waves. It had to be at least noon…where was Monty and Bates? Were they worried?

Ignoring it for now, she cupped water in her hands and splashed it on her face. Then she sat there, allowing the drips of liquid to slide down her face, her eyes closed. Washing…well, it wasn't really washing more so than wetting with water. Anyway, she washed her hairy arms and debated for a moment.  
Her hair could wait for another day, it wasn't greasy or anything. It was her chest and back that made her wonder how to wash. If she bent down, or over, she might lose her balance and be lost in the stream. Or hit her head on a rock, passing out. Whatever came first.

Sighing, she threw water on her chest and groaned, knowing it would be hell to wash her back. There was a slight crack of a twig behind her and when she was about to turn, to discover what it was, she felt hands grab her shoulders. It took only a moment to realize whose hands they were.

"Don't…turn." It was Monty, and from the sound of his voice…he was embarrassed.

Nukpana found out long ago that things were **way **different in England compared to Egypt. For one, the men here, especially Monty, were embarrassed by the naked flesh of a woman. In Egypt, most women during the summer roamed around without a shirt. So it made sense right now for him to be holding her in place to avoid any 'embarrassing' moments. To be honest, she couldn't care if he saw her naked.

That was one thing he could never teach her; modesty.

"Master, while you're there…" She grinned, obviously enjoying this. "Can you wash my back?"

Even without turning, she could feel him tense up. Slowly, he did such with the water. Lucky for him, the water rushed so fast that it was impossible to see under it. Since he was taller, he towered over and could have easily seen her… 'thigh area'. This made her snicker.

"Master, where are the others? Possible, I mean." She asked calmly, feeling relaxed when he started to rub her back.

"They left at dawn…a 'ninja' stole the artifact last night." Monty smirked, knowing how easy Nukpana made the connection. As he rubbed her shoulders, he expected to hear a gasp of surprise at his brilliant plan…instead he got a moan.

Monty turned a dark red and was grateful for her not seeing. Oblivious to her actions, she nodded, "Smart, Monty. Please, can we go back home so I may bathe properly and eat something?"

Monty was more than glad to leave her to dress.

* * *

Next chapter: Back at England castle, Monty Fiske becomes Monkey Fist. Imagine how much that freaks out Nukpana! 


	12. Chapter 12

First off I wanna say thanks to **Lil-Lyon **for her offer of drawing fan art of Nukpana and Monty! I'd totally be honored when she does that and the idea just makes me squeal like a school girl XD I can't wait to see it! So I dedicate this chapter (and there will be more dedicated to her) to **Lil-Lyon!**

* * *

When Nukpana had put on her old clothes, she couldn't help but ponder over how her master had just acted. It was only natural for him to be embarrassed but to actually be nice and stay there…such oddness.

Looking up at the sky and sun, she sighed heavily. By the looks of the shadows, it was probably one or two in the afternoon. How did the day pass by so quickly? It felt like minutes ago that she awoke just before noon!

Nukpana frowned, glancing over the wood jungle like area. It wasn't as though she hated the place; it was quite the opposite actually. Although she hated the bugs, especially the bees, she liked the area. It was calming and relaxing, warm and cozy…familiar.

It was like home.

Even though a year or so passed by quickly, Nukpana still missed her home. She still spoke her language to herself, only for the matter of remembering how to speak it. She refused to be one of those girls who turned into something completely different!

The jungle she was in right now was much cooler than the one in Egypt, but still…it made her homesick. She remembered so vividly swinging from trees and chasing animals, catching her food. How she ran off from the villagers and hid from the animals.

The idea of leaving this place made her sad. It also made her laugh because she had never been here before in her life…it was just how it reminded her of her home. That's what made her sad. Faintly, as she walked back to the camp site, she wondered whatever happened to that old lady.

"Nukpana…" Monty spoke up, catching her attention. "We're leaving."

* * *

The plane ride was so boring and long. There was no movie like last time and there were several people snoring and two babies crying every few minutes. She did not mind the babies crying for she knew it wasn't their fault; she just felt anger at the parents who couldn't comfort them enough to silence them.

As she stared out the window, staring at the tiny patches of land and overwhelming pieces of Blue Ocean, she sighed. Staring at the ocean too long got you sick, especially when you were thousands of feet in air and all.

Turning away from it, she glanced at her master. He slept peacefully and quietly; probably the only one on the plane who did not snore. Watching him made her realize how…old he was compared to her.

While his body and actions showed he was energetic and youthful, when he slept, you could see the age. When his face was relaxed and when he was off guard, you could see the very small wrinkles. It wasn't that noticeable unless you gaped for several moments…which was what she did…was doing. Still, he looked young and…handsome.

This plane trip reminded her of the first one she ever took.

Such irony. First the jungle reminded her of home and now this place reminded her of her leaving of it. She giggled a little too loud, making Monty twitch slightly. She remembered how when she got onto the plane, she ran up and down the aisles. She jumped when they hit turbulence. And when she heard the music, she finally managed to calm down.

When the plane finally landed, Nukpana found herself not wanting to wake her master up. He needed to relax but to tell him to do so was like talking to a wall. Ever since this whole 'monkey statue' thing happened, he hadn't relaxed for one full day. It was training, learning English, or reading ancient text books.

To be honest with herself, she loved reading the text books because over half of them were written in a type of language that connected to Egyptian. Training was fun but learning English…she hated it. She still couldn't, after all these months, say 'ignorance'!

"Monty…" She whispered softly, seeing no response. Getting closer, she whispered in his ear, "Monty, wake up. We're back." When he mumbled something, she found herself grow annoyed.

Suddenly there was an evil grin on her face. "If you won't get up…I'll make you." Nukpana giggled softly just before biting his earlobe.

He yelped as his eyes shot open.

"Nukpana, what in the world is wrong with you?!" He snapped, a slight blush on his face as other people glanced towards them. She smiled innocently and, without answering, walked off the plane. Boy, she hated luggage!

* * *

The castle was, as always, cold and dusty. There was mold growing on the outside and the bricks looked ready to fall and kill whoever lay inside. The bridge they walked on, drove actually, creaked and threatened to break with joy.

What if it did? Would Monty jump in and save her?

Nukpana couldn't think and ponder over this for long for they arrived at the doors. Helping Bates with the luggage, she quickly walked inside. While it might have looked horrible outside, it looked beautiful on the inside.

Still, from their absence, there was a layer of dust on everything.

"Go unpack, shower, and rest for a little bit Nukpana. I have some…business to attend to." He smiled that very wicked promising grin, making her tense. What was he planning? Trusting him either way, she nodded and walked off.

She had learned long ago that the two bottles of shampoo and conditioner were for hair; shampoo first of course. Faintly she could remember the first time she ever used this bathroom, ever used 'shampoo'. A giggle escaped her lips as she lathered her body with rose smelling soap.

When she got out, she stood before the mirror with the towel in her hand. Her hair was dripping and so was the water droplets on her body. It looked like she was frozen with thought.

Being the age of 13, nearly 14, she couldn't help but notice her body. Yes her arms were hairier than her legs and her eyes were as red as crimson blood…but she was pretty, in her opinion. Her hair was long, nearly to her waist, and it shined black.

Her body had curves around her stomach, showing off a four pack. Her arms and legs were still muscular, making her wince. She looked like a strong girl…like a man. The only good thing about her hairy arms was that she didn't have hair anywhere else.

Her skin was tan as can be, never paling from the darkness Monty lived in. (A/N: I HAD to put this memory in! It was too priceless to pass up!) The fourth month she lived with Monty, she _did _turn pale however. She turned pale for four days… (Any guesses? XD)

Nukpana had been late for their training session and the night before, she complained of her stomach hurting as well as her head. Monty, thinking it was the flu or something, allowed her to skip her English lessons. There was no way in hell that he'd let her skip fighting.

Bates had been ordered to see what was wrong with the girl, the very same girl who had acted colder and crueler to him lately. When he came back several minutes later, his face was an abnormal red.

"Well Bates?!" Fiske snapped with annoyance, waiting to see why the young monkey like girl wasn't there already.

He had muttered something before fainting, making Monty wonder not only what Nukpana did to make he do that…but where she was. Walking to her room, he stared at a closed bathroom there.

There were no sounds of retching or groaning, so this only made him angrier. Why had she skipped?! Walking over to the room, he readied his fist to pound on it…but stopped in mid motion. The cherry wood door opened to show a very pale Nukpana.

"Nukpana…what's wrong? Why are you sulking in your room?" Monty questioned with concern and rage.

She hesitated and suddenly looked ready to cry. Her red eyes watered, even those eyes looked dull and pale. "I'm going to die!" His eyes widened, waiting for her to explain. "I-I'm bleeding…down there." Although she hadn't spent many months with the proper Englishman to get modesty to rub off on her, she still felt a little embarrassed.

Suddenly Monty understood why Bates fainted.

Nukpana felt herself blush darkly and quickly dry her body off. She was growing and maturing, that's for sure. Although she wished to remain ignorant to what was to be expected for a little longer, she knew Monty was dreading it.

* * *

Sorry my reviewers; I put too much on this chapter and I'm tired, too tired to write the big climax. I promise next chapter will be just as long, if not longer! Next chapter: Monty Fiske becomes Monkey Fist, Nukpana freaks. 


	13. Chapter 13

To all my readers and reviewers; thanks!

* * *

Nukpana made sure her clothes were somewhat decent looking, twirling around in front of the mirror. Monty hated when she wore wrinkled clothes, saying that she looked like a bum who just got out of bed. Every time he'd say that, she'd smirk, "A bum lives out in the streets; they don't have beds to awake from."

He'd counter such a smart remark by pointing out, "Then you should be grateful you have one and dress properly."

It was a playful sort of argument, one of many that they had. Usually it was about food, weight, training, and several other things. One of the biggest ones was the monkey thing. She disagreed quite strongly with his desire to become a monkey. It wasn't that she was worried she'd lose him or anything…she just didn't understand why he'd give up being and looking human to go backwards on the evolution line.

Now they had all three statues of the monkeys…what next? They had all six jade jewels for the eyes and no one suspected a thing. Well, actually that was wrong. Ron Stoppable was suspicious but the biggest worry, Kim Possible, didn't believe that Monty was anything tangible. (Sp?)

Sighing heavily, Nukpana stretched before walking outside her room. While Monty had ordered her to rest, she was too awake and worried to sleep. Her idea of a 'quick rest' was stretching and fighting. Weird, yes, but look at where she came from.

Despite her respect for the man, she couldn't help but distrust him every now and again. Sure he had saved her from the village, the jungle, and from danger…but that didn't make him perfect. For example; when he got that nerd looking woman, DNAmy to make him all…furry, he lied to her and said it was business. Later, she found out it wasn't true.

Who knew what he was up to now?

Nukpana stopped and glanced around. Was that a scream she just heard? It wasn't a painful scream, not filled with agony…it wasn't cheerful either. It sounded…insane…it worried her deeply. Where was Monty?!

Her eyes widened as she broke into a full sprint, listening closely to any more of the cries of ecstasy and joy. For months and years of running through the jungle, she could run quite quickly when it was a clearing. From jumping through the tangled vines, she learned to jump over tables and all.

All that was racing through her mind as she dodged a wall was the monkey statues. Something involving those devils made Monty obviously happy…but what? Had he turned into something?

Apparently her subconscious mind had thought this all out.

Suddenly, the carpet underneath her feet lost its hold on the ground. She fell almost in slow motion, her arms flying around and grasping for anything that could keep her up. Her fingers laced around a candle stick and it kept her up.

A secret door next to it opened.

Nukpana stared, her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were huge and the shock was painfully obvious in them. She was hanging by the candlestick, which creaked with warning that it'd fall. Quickly, she stood up and walked into the doorway.

The stairs seemed never ending as her feet followed them without her orders. All that she could think of was, "A secret passage…there must be so many in here…after all, it is a castle."

The sight she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Her master, Monty Fiske, was floating in mid-air. No, he was not floating…he was being carried by light. The orange yellow lights that came from the green jade jewels.

The monkey statue's watched with their green eyes, helping him stay in air. His body twisted and turned in several ways which she thought was once impossible. From his lips escaped a cry of joy, of accomplishment.

When he was lowered slowly, Nukpana felt her heart wrench and twist. Why? Was it because she worried that he might leave her now that he got what he desired? Or was it because he had once again defied the gods? Because he was going backwards on the evolution line once more?

Monty Fiske stood before her wearing a Japanese style shirt with black pants.

He was no longer Monty Fiske…

He was Monkey Fist.

"Nukpana, my dear, there you are!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

His hair was no longer straight and down, it was wild and looked difficult to control. His eyes were still a greenish blue but under them were dark rings. She wondered faintly in the back of her mind if that had something to do with his lack of sleep lately. His feet, and this is what scared her the most, were like monkey hands!

"You…" She whispered, feeling faint already. "How…What…Why?"

So many thoughts going through her mind but the biggest one was…why did he do it?

Monkey Fist walked over to her with ease, doing several tricks on his hands to show off his new power and flexibility. In the back of her mind, she thought of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.

Bates stood a few yards away, equally shocked as Nukpana.

"Why? Because it's been my dream to become Monkey King! I can finally be one of them! I **am **finally one of them! I can move like them, jump, swing, and even fight like them! At long last!" Monkey Fist let out a crackle combined with a howl.

Nukpana could just stand there. Her mind blurry and foggy. So many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to do…she finally lost all control and gave into her desires.

As he continued to crackle evilly, she ran towards him and jumped, her foot connecting to his nose. He flew back a few steps, blood splattering on the floor he stood on merely moments ago. There was no doubt that he was surprised but considering the events that took place when he got the surgery, he had been prepared this time.

"You fool!" Nukpana cried out, her long black hair flying everywhere as she kept walking towards him. He backed up in the big room, trying to stop his new bloody nose. "Why would you wish to do something stupid like that?!"

She tried to punch him, but missed. She tried to kick him, but he dodged. This went on for several minutes, perhaps even an hour. Time was no factor in this emotional mess, Bates thought to himself as he watched them fight. It was obvious this act against mother nature had hurt Nukpana more than Monty realized.

"Why would you want to be a freak when you look normal?!" Nukpana punched him in the shoulder. He would have moved back with ease, but the shock of hearing that made him slow and clumsy.

"Why would you want to look like an animal when you're human?! I'd give anything for that! I would sacrifice anything to look normal!" She screamed at him as she jumped in the air, the heel of her foot hitting him square in the chest.

Monty had almost forgotten what her past was like. It was her red eyes that stereotyped her evil; it was her hairy arms that made children call her a monkey; it was the fact that she was born under a full moon on Friday 13th that her family rejected her. It made perfect sense, now that he thought of it, that she'd want to look like everyone else.

Still, his prideful side thought, this gave her no reason to attack him. A slave attacking her master…it was disgraceful! Monty growled lightly as he dodged her foot once more and smirked inwardly; what better time to test his newly found mystical powers than now?

Without warning, he jumped over her and, when she turned around, was hit with her foot/monkey paw. She fell to the ground, not expecting such fierce force. Instead of jumping back up on her feet like she normally would have done, she lay there for a moment. That moment was meant for her to try and control her tears, her emotions.

That, however, was interrupted.

Monty used his feet to pin her arms across her chest, making sure he had a good grip on her. His fists were raised as if ready to strike her, to punish her. (A/N Note: How he pinned Ron to the ground when they fought in the episode, like that he does to Nukpana.)

She suddenly looked up at him and exclaimed, "Why do you continue to defy Mother Nature? The gods?!" The man that pinned her to the ground stopped in mid-motion to punch her. Why?

Because she was crying.

For the first time ever, he watched her sob brokenly before him.

Tears that fell from her blood red eyes looked pink but were really crystal clear. Her hair clung to her sweat covered skin. Her breathing was rigid and erratic from their fight and her anger.

Monkey Fist moved away and allowed her to sit her, trying to control herself. He simply gaped and stared at the girl; finally for the first time since he brought her here how much all this harmed her. How much it hurt her.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek, wiping away her tears. He whispered softly soothing words, allowing her to cry until she grasped more self control.

What was the feeling he experienced right now?

It was not regret for his actions…but pity and sympathy. For Nukpana.

"It's alright Nukpana…shh…my dear, it's alright." His voice was unbelievably soft, making her sniff. She felt a little guilt for attacking him like she did but she couldn't help it. So many emotions, so many thoughts, so much worry…it just destroyed her control.

"Lord Fiske…Kim Possible and her friend is here." Bates interrupted their moment, making them both look up with a snap and a snarl.

"Well…let's go, master." She whispered softly, her voice hoarse from screaming and crying. He nodded and, as they walked through the halls to the living room, he explained to her what he needed for her to do.

"Don't mention my change; don't mention the statues…just stay calm and quiet. Sit in front of the fire with me, girl, and just relax. I'll take care of everything." His voice was crisp once more but still held warmth, still held comfort.

Nukpana nodded. She would have no trouble with staying quiet, for she was embarrassed beyond belief that she had just cried before her master. Still, she sat with him and they both drank tea, waiting for the two teens to walk in.

* * *

Next chapter: Nukpana's POV of the rest of the episode; of Ron attacking her master and how she helps. Of how she helps him after the statue's break. Then DNAmy with Gorilla Fist, Space Ship episode, and then she's assigned to spy on Kim. REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 14

I decided to speed things up a bit with flashes of the episodes. I don't own anything…except pictures!

* * *

She sat in a spare chair in front of the fireplace. It was not as cushioned as her master's was but it would do. It helped sooth her aching body and offered warmth from the fire, so she did not complain. After all, it was better than sitting outside in a jungle.

The fire crackled softly as they waited. Both sipped tea that grew cold through out the time of their little fight. She stared into the flaming logs and knew even without looking at Monty was too. She could sense it; she knew his eyes were glazed over with clouds of confusion and thought.

The sounds of footsteps, more than one, came closer. Both looked up at the doors as they opened, showing Bates and two others. The others were about Nukpana's age and they were heroes; Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They looked slightly confused yet determined. What were they hear about, she wondered. Perhaps they found out who the ninja was?

Nukpana raised an eyebrow to realize something. Monty was hiding behind the shadows of the chair while she was just…hidden. Why was he insisting on keeping her silent and hidden? Was he ashamed of her?!

Before she could ponder over these foolish thoughts, she heard her master's soothing deep voice ring out, "Kim Possible, and your monkey phobic friend. How delightful." Nukpana had to bit her lip to keep from snickering at the sarcasm.

"Sorry to bother you Lord Fisk, but wanted to ask you some questions about…" Kim started, but was stopped abruptly.

"So you know all about it then?! About my obsession with Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar?!" Monty suddenly shouted as if the guilt of knowing this made him explode. He jumped off his seat and landed on his monkey feet, watching them.

Both teenager's shared a confused look. "Say again?" Ron asked politely. It was the kind of politeness that was dripping with confusion and fear. Nukpana blinked, studying both of them closely. Something seemed off about the red head…

"Oh playing stupid I see! Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar…Monkey Kung Fu of course!" As if to demonstrate the last few words, he walked closer, using his hands as feet.  
Nukpana frowned, unable to resist speaking. Of course from her place in the shadows, it was difficult to see her but Monty was at the right angle. "Oh smart, Monty, just smart. You tell me to bite my tongue while you ramble a secret they were stupid to before!" Her English once again was cut up, proving that she was not from here.

Ron craned his neck, trying to see but failed. The British man glared at his annoyed slave. It didn't take long, however, for the blond hair boy to realize what just happened.

"Bad road, bad road, bad road!" He shouted with hysteria.

"Bow to my power for I am…Monkey Fist!" The man shouted with a crazed laugh, throwing his fist in the air. "So now that you know my secret…you'll take it to your graves." There was a menacing tone in his voice, a familiar one which Nukpana heard several times in the past.

"How can you be so sure? I mean…a **lot **can happen in the next 60, 70, maybe even 80 years." Ron said airily. Despite the current situation, Nukpana giggled softly, making sure her master wouldn't hear. She was already in trouble for speaking up earlier. With the dull glare Monty gave him, he continued with a snap of the fingers, "Ohhh, gotcha."

Without warning, they ran off from the room. Nukpana hesitated, debating if she should follow. Her master was strong and wouldn't need her help, especially against two teenagers; one who was scared of what he loved and the other…well…

Ignoring the consequences, she ran out into the hall to see Monty upside down against the wall, the image of Kim blurry. She wondered for a moment if her vision was messed up. "She is good…" Fiske muttered softly.

"She's a picture!" Nukpana shouted, forgetting the word 'illusion'. In the back of her mind, she dreaded and groaned about the lesson he'd give her after this. Ron glanced over but she managed to hide quick enough.  
She watched as Ron and the holo-Kim ran off. Walking over, she grabbed Monty's wrist and helped him up with ease and grace. Suddenly she felt his hand grasp her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. It wasn't that that made her stop breathing; it was the fact that his hand was next to her neck…he could choke the life out of her for disobeying.

"Next time, my dear…let me handle it. Keep silent." His voice was not scorning but it was not gentle either. She could only nod, a little surprised and shocked. They were so close but their minds seemed to be so far away.

He took off to follow the teenager once again. Nukpana simply stood there, in a state of shock. She had no idea how gentle the man could be, especially at a time like this. It took a few moments but she finally followed. There was several small bells going off as she listened from a doorway. It was the same secret entrance she went through!

"Serenity chime, time to center." Monty's voice, no doubt, rang out in a calming tone.

The toad eyed man supplied an answer for Ron's unasked question. "Monkey kung fu is half mental."  
"Completely mental in this case!" Ronald shouted before running up the stairs. Nukpana had to throw herself in the shadows to hide from him. She couldn't help but laugh silently at his insult. Yes she loved her master and respected him, but that was a bit true!

Nukpana followed Ron around, spying on him from the shadowy corners. He felt her stares and presence but ignored it, talking to the holo-Kim instead. They were talking about a way to escape, about a window. She grinned suddenly; no one could climb the walls like Monty and her!

Suddenly Monkey Fist appeared before him, hanging upside down. "You can't leave now. Monkey!"

"Ahh!" Ron shouted as he took off in a different direction. Nukpana's laughter echoed slightly but it seemed that Fiske didn't mind. Just as long as she wasn't seen, apparently.

She was several paces behind them all. It wasn't as though she was slow; she was just…okay, so she was slow. It was night and she just had a meltdown; could anyone blame her for being slow?

"Hey monkeys!" Ron's voice screeched from another secret door. Nukpana inhaled sharply, knowing he spoke to the statues. "Hit me!" There was the same sound Nukpana heard from earlier. She did not feel rage at him for at least he did not defy the Gods by willingly doing this.

"No!" Monty cried out as Nukpana finally peaked in. "Mystical Monkey power is reserved for me and me alone!"

"I must disagree!" Ron responded before giving a battle cry. Nukpana watched them fight for several minutes. She glanced towards the naked mole rat and couldn't help but smirk; Bates was getting his bum kicked!

Looking back at her master, she gasped and sprung into action. Ron was just about to kick him from the ground. That would have sent him flying! Just as Ron lifted is foot, Nukpana jumped in the air and kicked him in the head. The blond boy was sent flying into the wall, momentarily dazed.

Monkey Fist gave her a glare that made her cringe inwardly. Quickly, she hid and watched. "Mystical monkey power or not, you haven't the slightest chance against a master of monkey kung fu!" He cried as he readied himself to destroy Stoppable.

"That's why I'm pulling the plug. Rufus, search and destroy!" He shouted, expecting the little rodent to run like a computer program.  
She watched with awe, seeing them both kick off the statues from their place. Monty managed to get three and looked at her with desperation, asking silently for help. She would have gladly done it but…she just hated those things. She did not like something that went against Mother Nature near her. So…she faked ignorance by pretending not to understand his silent pleas.

"No! You'll ruin everything!" Monty shouted, making her think he spoke to her. "That's quite enough. Stop it this very instant! I insist! I saved... I saved them all. Mystical monkey power will still be mine!"

He caught the other statue in his mouth, making Nukpana lean forward with interest. Suddenly she heard Ron shout, "Monkey this you hairy freak!" She turned away, unable to stop the kick even if she wanted to.  
When she looked over again, she bit back a gasp. Monty lay in the middle of the floor with broken shards of statue around him. Ron moved away, talking to the rodent. She hesitated, wishing so desperately that she could go over to her master. When the blond boy ran off to open the doors for the police, she ran over to her master.

"Master?" She questioned softly, shaking him slightly. He groaned in a stupor. Nukpana hesitated, wondering if he was hurt physically. Perhaps it was just his pride that was injured.

"Monty, please, wake up! The cops are here!" She shook him harder. Seeing Bates no where, she slapped Monty's face several times. His eyes fluttered open and he saw her, a sad look in his eyes.

"It's gone…they're all gone…" He muttered brokenly.

Nukpana suddenly felt regret and pain in her heart. She regretted not helping him, she regretted playing ignorant to his pleas. To make up for it, she helped him sit up and kissed his red cheek. "Master, please…Come on, I don't want you to get in trouble." He stared at her perhaps from the kiss or perhaps from her help. "I need you…"

He nodded slowly, understanding just how much he meant to her. "Come girl, we'll go to another hide out of mine." They quickly ran to their rooms and grabbed some clothes before sneaking out of the police covered castle. The man was still hurt from the statues breaking but…he'd get better.

* * *

Next chapter: We see how she acts and does things for his forgiveness for the statues. Plus, we get to see the space monkey episode. REVIEW 


	15. Chapter 15

Mom and I were watching _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and the part where Jack asks, "What does it mean?" When he breaks an ornament into fired water, it changes color. My mom blurts out, "It's a Christmas light Pendejo!" Which is Spanish for idiot…or something lol.

* * *

Nukpana held her breath, watching the cops go through their castle. The living room was infested with the blue pigs! Thankfully, they hadn't found the secret door…yet. Ron Stoppable could easily tell them about it. Would he though? Perhaps he was busy or distracted for now. Who knew…?

Either way, Nukpana sat on the rafters above the room, near the ceiling. She was spying on them, watching as close as a hawk. If they broke something, especially an antique of sorts, there would be hell to pay. Not by her, of course not, but by Monty. She liked how the antiques looked but didn't care much for them. However, Monty was the one who found them.

She loved looking at the vases and paintings as well as the little statues of all sorts of things. Some vases held flowers, both real and painted on. The paintings were mostly water color; the scenes were of waterfalls and forests, some of monkeys. Well, most. The ones that were oil paintings, she noted, were very fancy and somewhat recent. They held such beautiful pictures of people; a very rare sight indeed in the castle of Fiske!

They had been his family, she decided one day. Even now as she jumped rafter to rafter, she glanced at the paintings. His parents looked like it…actually; it was the other way around but still.

Suddenly remembering Monty, she ran to a different room. When she dragged him away from the secret place, she told him to wait in her room and she'd get what they needed. He could have done it with ease, especially with his new powers. But…he was too shaken up, to lost in thought and in shock. Nukpana winced at this, blaming herself for his suffering.

Forcing herself to remain focused; she climbed into his room and inhaled sharply. This was a first for her, to go into her master's room. Stuffing several things into a packing bag, she glanced over the bare room. It was bare to begin with; hardly any knick knacks…just clothes and books. So, she packed those.

It felt like ages before she snuck back to her own room. She would have to hurry Monty for two blue pigs were walking towards their direction. It made her smirk at how English police failed to look above their heads. Then again, if they had, she would have been in deep trouble.

"Master?" She whispered softly in the dark room. "Master, where are you?" She couldn't see or anything. Had he left? Had he left her all alone? No, he'd never do that! He cared for her just like she did to him.

The room was pitch black, the only light from the window. It was the moonlight shining down brightly, showing only a small patch of the floor. Sighing, she walked over to it slowly. Perhaps he was on her bed, resting? She couldn't even sense him!

As soon as her foot was bathed in moonlight, she felt a hand grab her arm. Within a moment she ended up flat on her stomach, her arms being held backwards, with a foot crushing her spine. Gasping, she tried to see who it was, the light shining on her and her alone.

"…Nukpana…you scared me." It was Monkey fist!

He let go of her as quick as he held her. He must have really been frightened to attack her like that. Actually…She frowned. "Master, I called out to you, why didn't you answer? Or did you attack me on purpose?"

Monty, in the dim light they had, honestly looked startled. "I heard a whisper, no words. I didn't attack you on purpose; I'm a gentleman! Now come Nukpana, we must leave." She hesitated only for a split second, but that was long enough for him to see that she didn't believe him.

* * *

The next day was tiring; no exhausting was a better word to describe it. They walked and climbed as well as jumped and swung. She was in pain after all this, her body having forgotten how to live in the jungle. That's where they were, at a hide out in the jungle with several monkeys.

At first Nukpana saw them and smiled, stretching her sore arm out towards them. She beckoned them closer and petted them lightly, remembering how she was friends with several animal species back home. As soon as her hand touched their furry little heads, she yelped and yanked away.

A sharp stick slapped the back of her hand, making her draw back and kiss her hand. Holding the stick was a stern looking Monkey Fist. "Don't touch them; they need to learn how to become ninja monkeys. I don't need them turning into mush simply because you wish to pet them."

Nukpana glared but nodded none-the-less, looking away while kissing her hand. It stung but wasn't as horrible as last night when she got thrown to the floor. She had no right to be mad at him for his current action, she learned from the past. Monkeys were the one thing he truly did love and care for, so she would obey him and do as he said when it came to the blasted buggers!

She found a small yet decent sized room in the tree house. Well, actually, she should really say tree _mansion._ It was built on very sturdy bamboo sticks, making up several good rooms but only what was needed. There was a kitchen, living room and two rooms. Of course it was natural for her to assume that one room was hers…but she was wrong.

As soon as she put her small bag of clothes down, she snapped around on her heels to see Monty standing behind her. No…not Monty…Monkey Fist. "My dear, what are you doing precisely?" His tone was slightly cold but commanding, curious.

"Putting my clothes in my room, master." She answered with an unsure look upon her face. He stepped closer, studying her. He was smirking! He was enjoying making her doubt herself!

"This is the room where my monkey ninjas and I will train, as well as you will." He stated, waiting for her to set herself up.

"Where will I sleep? Outside?" Nukpana and Monkey Fist were so close that he could see the fear and hurt flash in her red eyes.

He hesitated for a moment, a frown on his face. All the joy he felt of waiting for her to set herself up left. He was hoping she'd say that except without the hurt in her eyes, then he'd reply calmly, waiting for her reaction. Still, he did it anyway but in a softer voice. "No my dear, you'll be sleeping in the other room…with me."

It took a minute before she realized what he said. Her mouth dropped; just because she wasn't modest didn't mean she couldn't be embarrassed about sleeping with her master! What if she drooled or muttered or even kicked in her sleep?! "B-but Master!"

Seeing her return back to normal, he smiled and placed his hands behind his back as he had before. "Do I need to give you another English lesson on stuttering, girl? Thought not; now go unpack. I'll be talking to my ninjas."

* * *

Okay, next chapter will have the monkey in space thing but it'll be different than the other episode remake thingy. It'll be more original lol. Review please. 


	16. Chapter 16

I've decided to…spice things up with Nukpana and Monty a bit.

* * *

Nukpana hummed lightly as she set up her…_their _bed. There was already a bed there but she moved it around several times, trying to make it look good and fit stuff in the room. Besides her bag of clothes, which fit snuggly in a closet and some drawers, there were several vases. They were on ancient text and ruins, all Monty's of course.

She hesitated while placing her undergarments in the drawers; what will Monty say when he sees them? He was so bloody modest, she frowned. There was this one time a few months ago, and boy did this piss her off. She walked into her room to change her pants to shorts and he took two steps in and froze. Her shirt covered everything, all the way to her thighs and he still blushed!

Sighing, she forced herself to calm down. It was the way he was raised, she couldn't blame him. She was raised…well; she raised herself so she had no ethics or morals, no modesty especially. She was alone in the jungle through her life, living with animals that she talked to and lived with.

"Nukpana?" Monty's tired voice echoed through the half bare room. She didn't even need to turn around to realize that he had a long exhausting, and probably irritating, day with the monkeys.

"Yes my Master?" She said softly, walking over to him quickly. He yawned and smiled, collapsing on the bed.

"Could you please make me some tea, girl?" There was a groan of relief and relaxation when his back hit the bed. Ever since the arrest and escape of the castle, she had been his servant on the way here. Bates had either ran off without them or got arrested; either way, he wasn't here to help.

She smiled at him as he snuggled up under the covers, the bed creaking softly. It was soft yet firm, just like she liked it. The bed frame was made of real wood, she noted. This made the question of who built this thing pop up. Was it the monkeys who got all this sturdy strong bamboo and made it into a house with several rooms? It might have been Monty but when would he have gotten the time to do such a thing? Maybe he had hired a group of people to do it.

A few minutes passed as she heated up the water. Finally it was ready; she placed the tea bag in it and walked over to their room. It felt so weird to say their room. Anyway, she balanced the two cups of steaming water, soon to be tea, and hot kettle on a small metal plate. If it weren't for her years of swinging from trees and keeping her balance on logs over raging currents of rivers…she would have fallen long ago. Opening the door, she smiled softly.

Monkey Fist was sleeping.

Putting down the metal plate on the dresser, she sipped some of her tea. It was warm, soon to be cold with the temperature drop in the forest. Finishing it off quite quickly, she walked over to the bed. He looked so peaceful. How could this modest man actually suggest they sleep in the same bed?

Chuckling to herself at the irony, she lay next to him and snuggled close, for the warmth of the forest soon disappeared.

_

* * *

Nukpana's red eyes fluttered closed slowly, a sharp inhale of air rushing through her red lips. The things she felt, what she was feeling, were incredible! Something or someone was touching her arm, slowly and softly._

_She them felt their hands slide down her flat stomach, farther and farther. She blushed and was just about to protest when she felt pleasure shoot through her body. Whimpering, she bit her lips and looked up with another gasp._

_Monty Fiske stood before her, a smirk on his face. It was twisted, cruel and sadistic. Yet his eyes were warm, gentle and sweet. And he was…naked! Her eyes traveled down his body and she felt herself blush darkly._

_His body was toned and held muscles. He even had a six pack, one of which she wasn't aware of. Just as she predicted however, he had hair on his chest but not so heavy. His cock, however, was hairy, a little more than normal. It made sense though._

_Glancing down at her own body, she jumped a little to see she was naked as well. Unlike her hair covered arms, there was not any body hair on her…well no more so than usual.  
"Nukpana…" His voice was soothing, almost frightening. She looked up and felt their lips meet instead. She instantly melted, allowing his tongue to slide into her mouth. A muffled moan escaped her as she felt his hands roam her body._

* * *

"Nukpana! Get up you lazy girl!" A voice echoed loudly, bringing her out of her slumber. Mumbling, she turned over and stretched. Her body was slightly sore but mostly relaxed thanks to the deep sleep.

"Nukpana, get up." The voice was softer yet stern still. "Make yourself some breakfast and meet me in the training room." It was Monty who awoke her; Monty who ordered her around; Monty who she dreamt of.

And boy, what a dream it was!

She could hear him leave, thankful for it. Her face was as dark as a cherry; she could feel the warmth even without looking in the mirror. Why did she have such a dream? Perhaps it was the fact that she was literally next to Monty. But…that would also mean she'd have to like him…a lot.

And what exactly did that dream mean? Why did she feel warmth near her stomach? Why did she dream of both of them being naked? Perhaps it had something to do with maturing.

Part of her wanted to ask Monty about it but…something told her she'd be embarrassed as soon as she got the answer. For now, she thought, she'd keep silent. She would go and train and perhaps (somehow) go find a book about 'growing up'. But where in a jungle would she get a book on maturing?

* * *

The training room was silent when she walked in. From what she knew, Monty had been training with these monkeys for several days, maybe even months before she came into the picture! The room was dark, darker than normal meaning that the little window she saw earlier was being covered. Why?

Her question was answered quite quickly.

She heard them before she felt them. The monkeys were around her in a circle in the dark. They moved in a step closer together, making the floor shift ever so slightly. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would have missed such a thing. Suddenly she jumped up and twisted her body, making her land behind the circle of monkeys.

They were able to see a little in the dark; they were animals and the darkness worked in their advantage. Lucky for Nukpana, since she lived by herself in the jungle for so long, she could see the outlines if she focused. So Monty was testing her, was he?

With a smile, she became determined to shove this test back in his face. With a quick yet sharp movement, she dove to the ground and swirled around her leg. Right after, she heard several thuds as the monkeys hit the ground.

The window was uncovered with a tug. There stood Monkey Fist, bathing in the sunlight. He wore a smile as well as a black kimono like outfit with black pants. He seemed to be favoring black lately…

Around here were monkeys complaining in their own language, slowly getting up. Nukpana felt herself start to blush and willed the memory of the dream away. "Master, that was…unexpected." She was not angry at him for she knew he just wanted to test her, for her to be on her toes. To be the best.

"I just wanted to make sure our fighting lessons weren't fading away. Now then, let's begin."

* * *

A few months had passed. Although it was mid spring, it felt like summer in the forest like jungle. Thank goodness for bamboo though. Nukpana, like the seasons, changed and grew in many ways; physically, emotionally and mentally.

Physically…well, she changed, that's all that needed to be said. Her body was…different. She had grown an inch taller, her curves had come in. Her breasts were growing; she noted by the way Monty turned into a strawberry when he saw her one day. Her hair grew half an inch longer, her eyes still the same sparkling deep red.

Emotionally, she was very sensitive. One to four days a month she'd nearly cry at everything. Either that or she'd shout at the ninja monkeys and their master. On those days, she called them her 'pale days'. They all knew to stay out of her way when they came. Monty did not ask a thing of her until she turned her normal tan like color; did not ask for tea, ask to clean, or even train.

Besides that, she was very deep in personality wise. Bottom line, she pondered over things more often. That, sadly, meant she daydreamed quite a lot. Although she hadn't had another dream like the first one with Monty, she still remembered it.

One day she walked into the training room to hear Monty talk to his ninjas. "Finally you are ready!" With a sigh, she walked off to her own room…well, their room. Whatever he was planning and talking about, he'd tell her soon enough. For now, she sat at the window and stared at the dark sky.

A few hours passed and all was silent. Nukpana had drifted off into a light slumber, her head resting on the wall next to the window. One of the ninja monkeys poked her with his tail, watching her yawn and glance around. When she looked down, she looked a little surprised. He used his tail to drag her to the training room, where Monty was.

"Yes Master?" She yawned a little, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

He looked at her, studying her closely. This was the sixth time he did that in the past three weeks! What was he looking at? Looking for was more like it. "Nukpana, did you have a good nap?" There was nothing sarcastic in his voice.

She nodded, "A little bit, my neck hurts from the angle I slept in."

Monty gave her a small grin, "When we get back from our mission, I'll help you with that."

"Oh you don't have…" Nukpana blinked, "Mission?"

* * *

The next day, they were in civilization once more. Nukpana had practically begged the man she lived with to let her roam for a few minutes. After causing a scene that involved the word 'prisoner', just when a cop passed by, he allowed her to go. She had gotten ten dollars and immediately ran to the bookstore.

When she came out, she held a bag with a book inside all about 'maturing'. She held onto it and placed it into her backpack, walking and almost running to the place they were going to meet. It was a space station, she noticed with a dull glare. Suddenly she heard a car and jumped into a bush.

What was Kim Possible doing here?! It looked like she was with her father from the similar appearances. Nukpana winced, thinking about her family…or lack of it. Shrugging it off, she ran to the secret place in the back.

As she walked to the area, she wondered what Kim and her dad were doing here. Perhaps they were meeting that monkey hater…what was his name…Ron! But why? Did they already figure out Monty's plan? Or maybe Monty figured out where they'd be and attack them. Or were both parties ignorant to each other being there?

"Nukpana!" She heard Fiske snap. "Where have you been?!" Just as she opened her mouth, he stopped her, "No matter, come on."

With a frown, she followed him through the air vents. For now, she wouldn't tell him anything about Possible and her sidekick Stoppable. He'd figure it out soon enough if he hadn't already. Besides, what could two teens do against several ninja monkeys and two masters of Tai Shing Pek Kwar? Well, Nukpana wasn't really a master, just really good at it, but who would know the difference?!

They jumped out of the air vent one by one. Nukpana, lost in her thoughts of how they were planning this, kept crawling and failed to realize the open hole. She gasped when her hand went down but touched no metal. She found herself falling and let out a little scream only to be caught by Monkey Fist.

"Monty…thank you." She whispered, slightly shocked and surprised. He nodded and put her down.

They went near a door and listened in. It sounded as though an older man was talking to someone, like new comers. "This spacecraft is being prepared for a special mission. Frederick is going to spend a year at our space station monitoring experiments from elementary school students around the country."  
The door was opened with a sharp snap, monkey ninjas forming a circle around the new comers to the space station. The man with dark brown hair, Dr. Possible Nukpana saw the name tag, looked startled. "What's going on here?"

She hesitated, watching the children. Some looked frightened while others looked amazed. How she hated to harm kids! Even though in the old village they picked on her, old and young kids, she still was a little soft. Would they harm them?

"A prophesy... is being fulfilled." Monkey Fist sounded slightly insane, a little too happy and excited. Nukpana started to wonder what exactly he had planned but stopped; she knew by now not to question him when it involved his monkey power plans.

The man known as Kim's dad glanced towards the big red button that read 'Security' in stencil. Monty hadn't told her to keep quiet this time, not for this mission. Faintly she wondered why she had to keeps silent and hidden when it involved…or when he knew it involved Kim Possible. Either way, it appeared that he didn't know whose dad that was before them.

"There's no need for alarm." Nukpana said with a slightly cut up accent. Her voice was cold and crisp, influenced by Fist. "We have come for Frederick, no one else."

"But he can't leave!" He exclaimed with more shock than annoyance. "Frederick is a highly trained…"

Nukpana stepped forward, looking intimidating without trying. It was probably her shoes, boots with two inch heels. Her eyes too, for that matter. They sparkled in the dim light. "It doesn't matter what he is, was, or is currently hoping to do."

Monty interrupted her, "We'll be accompanying him anyway, isn't that right my dear?" She looked over at him, slightly confused. So he hadn't told her the whole plan!

As they discussed something quite short, Nukpana looked over at the kids who gaped at her, at her clothing actually. She wore simply black pants made of silk cotton and a dark red kimono made of silk as well that matched her red eyes. The sleeves were short, showing her hairy arms to the world. She also noticed that they were studying Monty as well.

"Whoa!" A little boy with glasses walked closer to Monty, amazed with his monkey hands. Nukpana couldn't help but smirk, feeling older than fourteen at the moment.

"Take a picture, boy, it'll last longer." Monkey Fist growled at him, making Nukpana step closer. The monkey ninjas were a bit busy.

"You've got hairy hands!" He stated the obviously. By this time, by the angry look on his face, Nukpana lost control. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at how the little boy made her master so mad. Her laugh, very rare to hear, echoed through the air.

"…And feet to match." Monkey Fist replied, landing on his hands to show his monkey feet. His original thoughts were to shut the boy up by any means necessary, but the way Nukpana laughed…

"Awesome!" The boy smiled.

"There's nothing cool about stealing a spacecraft." Dr. Possible stated the sentence like it was a fact. "In fact, I'd say it's quick 'whack'." Nukpana smiled at the man's attempt to be 'young and cool'. He actually sounded like an after-school special.

"Doctor, I am guided by the ancient prophecy of the Mystical Monkey Monk. I, for one, am not whack." Monty replied calmly and coolly. Nukpana giggled softly, looking away. The desire to point out the irony was tempting.

"Frederick stay." The computer like voice caught her attention again, making her wonder what she missed.

There was a slight sense of rage underlying Monkey Fist's friendly tone, "Frederick, you cannot fight destiny. It's just not done. Otherwise things here could get very ugly. Understand?"

Nukpana's eyes widened as she walked closer, "Master, we're not _actually_ going to hurt them…are we?" She didn't bother hiding the worry in her voice.

"We will if Frederick doesn't come with us." He stated the obvious, never taking his gaze off the space monkey.

"But Master, they're only children!" She exclaimed with surprise. Suddenly she found herself slammed into the wall she stood near by, his hand around her neck. They were merely inches away, a breath away.

"Frederick go, friends stay." The computer voice rang out, causing Monty's rage to disappear. He turned around, letting go of Nukpana. She blushed darkly, slightly ashamed of how she was treated.

Several minutes passed and Nukpana stood there, watching her master suit up. He had mentioned to her…well, ordered was more like it, to dress up in the suit next to her. She ignored it for now, studying him closely. Just as he noticed how she disobeyed the order, the air vent open and in came two teenagers.

"Kim Possible and her monkey-phobic friend. What are you doing here? Girl, why didn't you tell me they were here?!" Monkey Fist shouted slightly, looking over at the fourteen year old with red eyes.

"I thought you knew." Nukpana whispered, being dragged by Monty down the hall. "If you'll excuse me. Farewell, Kim Possible. Come girl, let us hurry." Within moments, she found herself on a space ship.

Nukpana listened as her master ordered the monkey in the space suit to start the spaceship. Something about taking off…

Confused, the girl glanced around. When the rockets went off, she gasped aloud. She had forgotten her seat belt, causing her to fly and slam her head into the wall. As darkness overtook her vision, she could faintly hear her master shout and scream about something.

* * *

Yes, I got lazy at the end but this is 6 pages! Lol, review please. Next chapter: Nukpana awakes, reads the book, trains, and some fluff with Monty. 


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all my reviewers! I hope to hit a 100 reviews soon…hint hint lol. We'll see another 'spiced up' part in this chapter lol. Oh yeah and I won't be able to update till next year because I'm throwing a HUGE party for my friends and…let's just say I have today and tomorrow to clean up and cook and all that junk lol.

I'll stop procrastinating…next week.

_

* * *

A sigh was heard through the darkness. It was a sigh of pleasure, of painful pleasure. Nukpana opened her eyes to realize it was she who gave such an audible exhale of air. She looked before her and smiled. No…it wasn't her…It was but it didn't feel like it. It felt as though she were watching herself from afar._

_In front of her, and technically under her, sat Monkey Fist AKA Monty Fiske. Both were naked, their dark skins smooth against one another. She whimpered as Monty captured her lips in a bruising fashion. In response, she moved her hips as she was sitting on his lap, making him groan while pulling away for air. _

_She leaned forward and allowed her teeth to sink into his neck, listening to him groan once more with approval. His hands grasped her waist and moved her back and forth, causing…_

* * *

The light from the afternoon sun shined upon Nukpana brightly. The sound of all erotic birds sang near by, the sounds of roars from hunting tigers echoed from the distance. The sound of monkeys talking, chattering away in their own language was heard next to her door.

She opened her eyes slowly, wincing at just how bright the sun was. Her head was throbbing as though a sludge hammer was hitting her temples over and over again. What had happened the other night?

As she blinked a few times, wincing slightly, she saw the recent events flash through her mind like a fast forwarded slide show. The first dream, the training, the book, the space station…and the rocket. She faintly remembered how she slammed her head into the wall.

Well, she thought bitterly, that explained the pain.

When she sat up, she gave a cry of agony and gave up. Just before she was about to hit the bed, she felt an arm wrap around her back. Looking next to her, she gasped and winced at the surprised action.

"Monty…" She whispered, silently grateful how he sat next to her and held her up. "Where…what happened?" Unable to resist, she placed her head on his shoulder. The side of her head that was slammed into the wall was now resting on the warmth of a body.

When he spoke, she felt the vibrations from his voice and his heartbeat. "Possible and that Monkey hater Stoppable stopped us. I…forgot to warn you about the rocket and to put your seatbelt on. I forgot that you didn't even know what it was. You slammed your head against a very expensive sharp equipment and passed out. I…I was worried you went into a coma, there was blood from your temple falling."

Nukpana inhaled sharply, not caring about the pain she received from it. He really cared…he honestly cared about her! It took all her will power not to smile at that. "You care for me…" She echoed her thoughts with a smug smile.

He stuttered, "W-What?! No! I just want to make sure you don't die and…"

She smirked, glancing up at him, "The Nile is not just a river in Egypt…" It took him a moment to realize what she meant and he had to look away.

To change the subject, he stated, "You have a rather huge bump on your head, Nukpana, and probably a concussion. You can't sleep for a day or so, alright?" Monty informed her softly.

Without meaning to, she whispered with her red eyes closed, "Only if you stay by my side, Master…"

She felt him tense then relax. Embarrassment overtook her but she fought it down, getting lost in the warmth his embrace provided. She felt her limbs grow heavy, almost like she was about to fall asleep.

As if sensing this as well, Monty said suddenly, "I was putting away our stuff and helping the monkey ninjas get some medical supplies for you when I opened your backpack. Nukpana, why is there a book called 'A Girl Through Her Years'?"

Nukpana's face went as dark as her crimson eyes. She refused to move from her position, too embarrassed to look at her master. But sadly, just her luck, Monty mistook this as a sign of sleeping. He grasped her chin and forced her to look up; blue met red.

"…I…" She whispered softly, swearing in her own language. "Well Master, since you won't tell me anything about my body, I'm going to find out about it myself." There was a sharpness in her tone, one that she didn't mean to hold.

He smiled either way though, slightly turning pink. "T-that's alright then. Yes, read your book and if you have any questions after it, ask. If you excuse me, girl, I have to train with my ninjas." With that, he did everything but sprint out of the room.

If it weren't for the pain she'd receive afterwards, Nukpana would have laughed at the site. Who knew you'd only have to mention 'growing up' for the evil Monkey Fist to run? Smirking, she grabbed the book and the end of their bed and opened it.

The first few chapters were about hair, skin, eyes…boring stuff that had to do with appearance. Just like she had told Monty those many months ago, she refused then and still now to dress up like a whore to please someone other than herself. The middle chapters were about curves, PMS, and hormones. She read and read some passages more than others, and gave a heavy sigh.

It explained several things, especially the dream. Resting her tired head on the bamboo wall, she stared at the ceiling. So were these…feelings she had right now…were they from lust? Or from love?

* * *

A day had passed peacefully without any fuss or worry. Nukpana remained in bed, eating the shockingly excellent food the monkeys gave her. Monty walked in twice to check on her but turned around immediately when he saw the book laying open on her lap.

The book held useful tips of how to get rid of acne, which she hadn't gotten thankfully. It was bad enough to have so much hair on your arms that your own master calls you a monkey; to have acne was an insult to injury. It talked about babies, which made Nukpana blush. It also talked about hair styles and weight, problems with teens and such.

Overall, the girl thought to herself, it was a decent book. At least it answered her unasked questions. Temptation to taunt Monty was looking good, to ask him such obvious answer questions. But she disposed of the thought while sipping Earl Gray tea.

It felt like forever had passed within a few minutes. She stared outside the window, half asleep. If it weren't for the caffeine filled tea, she would have fallen asleep long ago. No one had been in the room for the whole day, so if she had slept…who knew when she would awaken. But she couldn't give Monty that guilt…or worry.

"Nukpana!" Monkey Fist's voice sounded irritated and exaggerated. It would seem that he had called to her several times before. "Nukpana, stop your foolish day-dreaming!" He snarled with annoyance.

She looked over with innocent sleepy red eyes. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry Monty." She gave a weak smile. "That book got me thinking. Anyway, what is it?"

His facial expression faltered for a split second before her recovered. "I just wished to check up on you. It's been a day and you should feel better now. Come and join me, if not to train then to watch." He offered his arm to her, watching with a soft grin.

She returned his grin and slowly stood, dizzily taking his arm. It was so weird how he was always there for her to lean on, both metaphorically speaking and literally. As they walked to the other room, she felt herself grow lost in thought. As she sat down and watched the monkeys jump around, she could feel herself falling asleep.

Suddenly there was a noise next to her. Nukpana glanced from the corner of her eye, seeing a small monkey. It was not dressed up in black suits, just sitting there. She smiled and realized it had to belong to a ninja near by. Petting it lightly, she laughed out loud when it used its tail to wrap around her arm.

"Nukpana, you're distracting my…" Monkey Fist started, turning to see why his ninjas gaped behind him. He couldn't help but smile, not only at her laughter but at the site before him as well.

There was Nukpana with her arm up high and the baby monkey hanging upside down from it by its tail. "Master, its' so cute!" She exclaimed with unholy delight.

Monty smiled and watched them for a few minutes. The idea of assigning a monkey with her as a guard or a friend was tempting, but then he remembered monkeys weren't her type. She liked…what did she like, he wondered.

She stood up carefully, still allowing the baby to hang from my arm. Walking over to him, she gave a huge smile. "Master, may we go roam the jungle? Please?" He looked startled at the question.

"You're not well enough to do…"

"Please Monty? Please?" Not only did she give him the puppy eyes, but so did the baby monkey.

With a very heavy sigh, he reluctantly agreed. "Come." He offered his arm before they set outside.

* * *

Next chapter: Episode "Exchange!" Nukpana joins the school as well, spying on Ron. She remains silent and hidden…except to Sensei who catches her the last second. What will happen? Review please!

I've decided to ignore "Adventures of Rufus-Sitting" because it's too short. Then again…I might squeeze something in; after all they're in Paris!


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks passed by quite quickly. Nukpana's bump and cut on the head had healed up pretty well, leaving only a very faint scar. Within a week from the space shuttle attempt, actually, she was up and ready to fight once more. She spent over half her days training with the monkeys, sometimes meditating even.

Recently, however, she tried to learn how to cook. Well…let's say it wasn't one of her strong suits. Monty noted that she was re-reading that book of hers a lot and writing small notes in a little blue journal he gave her. He started to wonder what she wrote but then stopped his curiosity; if the writing was inspired by that 'maturing book', he didn't want to know.

He decided that she needed a different taste of culture, not just his own or hers. She needed to get out and see the world a bit more. Plus, he thought mentally while walking to the room they shared, he needed to track down his latest plan. That little rodent that Stoppable always carried around seemed to hold the chip but that would have to wait just for a little bit.

"Nukpana?" He knocked on his own door. He had learned a few days back to knock before entering.

"Yes Master?" She opened the door a second after his hand touched the bamboo.

Monty gave a soft grin, demented in a way. "Pack your bags; we're going to Paris, the City of Lights!"

* * *

Nukpana wore sunglasses, a dark red leather trench coat, which she figured Monty stole for her. On her hands were gloves and she wore boots. She wondered faintly why she had to be all dressed up, even have her long hair pinned under a hat.

The answer came sooner than she expected.

She had been told to roam the place for two or three hours while he finished some business. Her first thoughts were Notre Dame but when she saw the Eiffel Tower…she smiled. It took half an hour to walk over there and up the stairs to the fifth floor. Finally, slightly annoyed and tired of it, she decided to climb.

She climbed almost to the last floor when she heard grunts. Slightly confused, she scooted over and looked. A gasp escaped her lips; monkey ninjas and Monkey Fist stood there, fighting Kim Possible. A naked mole rat, she noticed, was flying in the air and was snatched by a green woman.

Now climbing a huge metal structure is never easily, especially when one wears heavy boots. She took a step back to hide from Monty and also dodge a white ball thrown by some guy in a skirt. Her eyes widened as she realized her grip on the metal slipped and she could feel herself falling already.

Before a scream could escape her lips, she felt a very hairy hand grab her arm. Looking up, she felt her body go limp with relief. Monkey Fist wore a very worried yet annoyed look on his sophisticated face as he helped her up. When she touched the ground, she collapsed.

"What are you doing, you stupid girl?!" He all but shouted. It would seem that the ninja monkeys were keeping watch for anyone.

"You told me…you told me to roam free so I came here. Climbing the stairs is boring and I scaled the building…What are you doing here?" She frowned, looking up at him. "If anything, I have the right to be mad, not you! I thought you wanted to take me somewhere nice just for fun. But no, Monty Fiske, you brought me here so you could watch me and help yourself to…whatever! You won't even tell me your stupid plans!" By this time, she was shouting.

Monty looked ashamed, honestly ashamed. She sat there, waiting for his reply. When several minutes passed by, she stood up and was just about to walk off. He grabbed her forearm and twirled her around, his face just inches away from her own.

In a soft voice, nothing but a whisper, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

It had been a few weeks, maybe even a month or two, since the now fifteen year old Nukpana came back from Paris. So many days, so many hours, so many minutes had passed since she heard her master do something once in a lifetime; apologize. After that, they had roamed Paris for three days straight. When they came back, she slept for nearly a whole 24 hours!

She had asked him, nearly begged him, to be more open with her. So he said, as a gift for her birthday, he'd tell her more of his plans. Now that she was getting older, she was more mature and loyal to him. She'd be able to understand now.

"Nukpana…You'll need to go to a secret ninja school by the name of Yamanouchi. I need you to go there and train, act as if you have no experience in fighting. Stay there and listen in, try to find out where the Lotus Blade is. The Lotus Blade, before you ask, will help my powers." Monkey Fist one evening.

Next thing she knows, four days later, she's enrolled at the ninja school. The person who was supposed to show her around was named Yori, a girl about her age. Nukpana frowned at this, hoping she would have gotten the Fukushima. Fukushima was the one she had to be friends with, Monty told her, for he was the only one besides herself helping with the thievery of the blade.

A few days passed and she shared a room with Yori. Something told her that the old man they called teacher was suspicious of her. Ignoring the feeling, however, she continued the regular school schedule, befriending Fukushima in a heartbeat. They shared secret glances and spoke in whispers about their plans with Monkey Fist late in the night.

Finally one morning she awoke, still not used to the kimono outfit she was given. She was not a girl for dresses, not a girl for kimonos, and certainly not a girl for pants…she was a girl for shorts and a shirt. Why, she thought as she awoke, did all these people try to keep it from her?!

Yori rushed her to go outside with great haste. Thinking she had been discovered, she questioned the black haired girl, "What is it? What's happening?"

"We have a new comer." She stated as they met up with Sensei. They waited patiently for several minutes before the new comer emerged. Nukpana faintly remembered something about an exchange program, thinking it was silly.

Out stepped a boy about 15 years old with dirty blond hair, dark brown eyes, white skin with brown freckles, and a naked mole rat in his pocket. Nukpana gasped aloud, unable to restrain her surprise. Never in her life would she have predicted or even guessed that one member of the Possible Team would arrive. No one, thankfully, paid attention to the gap.

"Ron Stoppable, we have awaited your arrival. I am Sensei. Yamanouchi is no ordinary school. We are a secret training ground for the ancient art of ninjutsu."

"A secret ninja school!" He exclaimed with awe and suspicious joy. It was obvious that he hadn't seen or noticed Nukpana yet. "Now wait…is it a public secret ninja school?"

Nukpana stepped back into the crowd, allowing others to take her place. Her kimono was made of silk thankfully, dark red with white, so when she held the long sleeve over her mouth, she was grateful for no dirt. She couldn't help but gasp softly, moving backwards.

She'd have to tell Monkey Fist! But when? It was morning and she had classes to attend to. Those classes, no doubt, would have Ron in them. She'd have to hide herself and…

Nukpana stopped, stunned with realization. She fell against the wall and slid down it slowly. She suddenly realized why Monty told her again and again to stay hidden and quiet when they met up with Team Possible. It was because of this situation. Somehow, he predicted or maybe even saw it in a vision…that she'd meet one of them by herself.

Instead of letting them realize who she was, he made sure she was quiet and hidden through the meetings. So it was like she watched them but they didn't see her. They didn't know who she was or who she worked with…so it made sense…it made sense now. He was never ashamed of her, just trying to protect her for the future!

With the kimono sleeve covering her mouth, she felt tears well up in her red eyes. Her body was shivering but not from the weather or from fear; relief. For months the idea of her master being ashamed of her depressed and worried her. Not on a conscious level of course, but more like a subconscious level. Now it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted.

"Noibara…" A deep voice said beside her. It was the name she was given for her undercover status; it meant Wild Rose. She had smiled when Monty told her the meaning for it fit her perfectly. She was very wild and at times untamable, only obeying Monty. Her eyes were dark red, hence the rose part. But she wondered why he chose rose; why not apple or something? After all…rose symbolized romance and love.

She looked up and jumped to see the old man. Wiping her tears away in haste, she stood up and bowed slightly. "Sensei…What is it?"

He studied her carefully, silently as if sizing her up. Faintly she wondered if he knew about her true loyalties. The height difference was only four or five inches, but still she felt intimidated. "Are you alright, Noibara?"

He must have seen me sneak off, she thought. Nodding, she put on a smile, "Yes Sensei, I simply…felt faint. No worries though, I'm fine." Suddenly, lucky for her, Fukushima appeared.

Within an hour, they were walking the area in solitude. They were discussing how to get a hold of Monkey Fist before her cover was blown. Insisting he'd take care of it, Fukushima changed the subject.

They had been training when Nukpana overheard something from the approaching Sensei, "…using only this sword, the Lotus Blade." Nukpana looked up from her training, a little surprised. What about the Blade?

"No!" Fukushima suddenly cried out. Nukpana winced and stepped forward, trying to restrain the boy. "You say too much, he is an outsider!"

"Nah, its fine. I'm really good at keeping secrets…" Ronald smiled, hesitating to finish off the sentence, "…unless, you know, it' something really juicy."

"Then you're not good at keeping silence." Nukpana snapped suddenly, letting her pented up rage get the best of her.

"Fukushima, your rudeness dishonors us all. Noibara, you should know better now; in with the good air, out with the bad." He chided them both. Nukpana looked away, knowing when to stay silent.

"Honored Guest…" The friend Nukpana had started, obviously disliking what he had to do, "I must beg your forgiveness."

"Dude, please nothing but love." Ron smiled, looking somewhat smug. Nukpana studied him closely, noticing how he walked past them without even seeing her. Perhaps Monty's isolation worked.

Later that night, Nukpana got her a small bowl of rice and walked out of the school. It wasn't far but it was isolated, giving her peaceful solitude. Nukpana knew that Sensei wanted her followed, to make sure she wouldn't get harmed. Lucky for her, Fukushima volunteered, meaning he went with her but, if they weren't meeting Monty, left her alone.

So now she sat on a rock just in the middle of a raging river. She looked down and saw multiple fishes go by, smiling. As she ate the rice, she studied her reflection. Was she attractive, she wondered?

Her eyes were a dark crimson red, pink at times. Her skin was very tan still, hair on her arms. She gave a heavy sigh, realizing just how much of a freak she looked like. Her hair was messy and, just like her, untamable.

Suddenly she saw Monkey Fist's reflection next to her in the water. Not expecting it, she opened her mouth to scream and dropped the now empty bowl she held. Monty covered her mouth, whispering in her ear, "Shh…don't scream. We don't need anyone seeing or hearing us, would we…Noibara?" It sounded like he was taunting her.

"Master…you scared me. Why did you come here? I was hoping for solitude and peace but obviously not." She snapped, her feathers obviously ruffled.

Monkey Fist raised an eyebrow, shocked at her. Managing to keep his balance on the small rock, he replied, "Tsk, tsk, Nukpana you're getting too willful. You're the one who wanted to talk to me about a new arrival."

She opened her mouth and closed it suddenly. Hadn't Fukushima told him?! "Well…" Inhaling slowly, she answered, "Ron Stoppable is here."

Monkey Fist looked blank. His face held no emotions, just blankess. "Ron Stoppable…the monkey hater…is here?" He asked slowly, repeating it just to be sure of what he heard.

When she nodded, she expected him to just blow up and be extremely pissed. Instead, he was laughing, "This is great! You can kill him during training and make it look like an accident!" His maniac laughing echoing onto the ears of an old man watching secretly.

Suddenly Nukpana stood up, being taller than Monty. The rock they were on was…small. "What?! No! Master, I refuse to kill someone! It's just…it's inhuman! Aren't I different, a freak, enough?!"

He stood up as well, "Are you disobeying me girl?" He growled loudly. Suddenly Nukpana did the only thing she could do at the moment; she shoved him into the river. He fell and, thanks to the shallowness of it, looked up in surprised. They stared at each other for a long moment, both stunned at her actions.

The old man who watched from the bushes waited anxiously for Monkey Fist's reaction. When he bursts into laughter, Nukpana followed suit. The man smiled and quietly left, seeing no danger anymore.  
The next day, Nukpana awoke to hear Ron gripe about the 'alarm clock'. It didn't take long for them to get breakfast, even though he couldn't grab it from the lunch lady, and train.

"Ah man! Even in Japan!" Ron whined as he lost his pants. Nukpana couldn't help but chuckle softly, wondering just how often it happened to him.

* * *

There was a loud banging noise, startling Nukpana. She had just passed on the Lotus Blade onto Fukushima and now was hiding in a shadowy corner. The sounds, she assumed, were probably an alarm. Someone stole the blade and they knew it now!

Carefully, she stepped out and gasped to see someone next to her. It was Sensei! "I-I…" She stuttered, unsure of what he saw and knew.

"…Tell me something Noibara…Do you enjoy working or Monkey Fist? Do you enjoy training with a heartless person?" He spoke softly without any anger. That was what shocked her the most.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened, slightly shocked at how he knew. It didn't matter for now. "I…Yes, I do."

"Why?" He asked immediately.

"Well…" She couldn't, wouldn't let her guard down! "Well…he saved me from death, from loneliness. He helped me, taught me English. He gave me food, shelter, clothes and taught me how to defend myself. He…He cares for me."

Once again, Sensei asked, "And do you not mind what he does? What he lies to you about? How he's evil?"

Suddenly Nukpana felt her rage boil over. "Evil?! Lies?! He does no such thing you old coot! Monty cares for me and I love him!" She stopped, her heart skipping a beat. "I mean…" She replayed what she said in her mind, "…I love him."

* * *

Nukpana managed to escape from the questions and found Fukushima. Ron was following him and, apparently, just defeated the ninja monkeys. She stayed twenty paces behind but heard her friend say, "Outsider, this way."

With a frown, she followed after them. All that ran through her mind was what she told Sensei. He had found out that she belonged to Monty. How? She didn't know. Either way, he tricked her into revealing her true feelings about the monkey man, feelings that she didn't know she felt. She didn't know whether to curse or thank him.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of Yori's voice, "Fukushima? No! He told Monkey Fist the location of the Lotus Blade. He has betrayed us!"

Nukpana felt her feathers be ruffled again. There was no way she'd allow them to think such a thing! It was all her doing, not Fukushima's! Figuring that she'd be discovered sooner or later, she stepped out of her hiding place.

"Actually, I'm the one who actually stole the blade. Pain in the neck it was. All Fukushima did was take it to my master and bring you here…as a trap." Nukpana stated with a very dark voice, a sadistic grin.

"Ah…Nukpana, my dear. Thank you for the blade…" Monkey Fist's voice rang out as the two teens fought against the closed cage doors. She smiled and bowed, force of habit from the Yamanouchi school. "Come."

She walked over to him, ignoring Yori's anger, and stood next to Fist. It stunned her when he patted her head, making her blush darkly. Looking away, she listened to him as he walked closer to Stoppable.

"You and I are the only people on earth capable of unleashing the power of the Lotus Blade. Once I have destroyed you... there will be only me. I say things are about to... heat up!"

Nukpana looked startled when the cage started going down, above a pit of lava. She hesitated, unsure of what to do. Murder was wrong, her moral fiber said so. Watching someone get murdered was just as bad, if not worse. She saw Monty, Ron and Fukushima talk but couldn't hear anything. She felt so…so lost!

Suddenly she heard Ron's voice. "It's not over yet, Yori. I'm like a cat with nine lives. I keep... Owwww! Owwwwww! Hot! Hot! Ow! Hot! Hot!"

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes tight and inhaled deeply, preparing for what she was going to do next. "The Lotus Blade! That rodent has mystical the monkey power! Ninjas, attack!"

Her master was distracted for the moment and she took this as a sign, a sign to help Stoppable. Sprinting, she managed to get enough force to jump and kick the cage off the old rope. It fell to the floor and broke, freeing Yori and Ron.

"No! Nukpana you fool! They must not escape!" Monkey Fist shouted with huge eyes.  
Nukpana quickly escaped with them as well, watching in the snow from a distance. She had just betrayed her master to save two lives, two innocent lives. She wondered what would happen next. Would he beat her? No, he never did before, why would he start now? So what would he do? This was the second time she betrayed him; the first time, pretending not to understand his plea with the statues.

Suddenly she heard Ron's taunting voice, "Oh yeah! A-ha! They're bad! You're sad! They're bad, you're sad!" She looked up and couldn't help but feel a little amused. The way her master glared at the boy…

"Let's just bring it, shall we?" Monkey Fist shouted while getting ready to fight. She inhaled sharply, watching with amazement. It had been so much since she actually sat back and watched him fight.

Still, only minutes later, she heard him shout, "Retreat!" With a last glance at the man who forced her to realize her feelings about Monty, she ran off. She felt as though this would not be the last time they saw each other.

* * *

Next chapter: Monkey Fist's reaction to her 'betrayal'. Will he be mad? Or calm? Or who knows! Then, more fluff between them. After all, Nukpana just realized she loves him! Review please! Happy New Years! Too all my reviewers; good luck, good health & good wealth!

**If you enjoy Monkey Fist, then read my other story "Torture of the Mind & Body"**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Note: I felt like putting "Full Monkey" in here

* * *

The journey back to their home was…long. It was full of tension so thick that it could choke a bear. Nukpana stayed silent, cringing inwardly every time her master would throw a sharp glare at her. Personally she wished he would just stab her instead.

She had several long hours to ponder over what just happened. Not only had she betrayed her master, but she realized she was in love with him. Silently she cursed Sensei for tricking her into realizing her feelings. Everything was a lot simpler when she didn't know she loved him!

Now she was terrified of him hating or hurting her, or even rejecting her. In other words, the ride was nothing but agony. Finally, a few minutes before they arrived home, she worked up her courage to talk.

"Master…?" She muttered, sitting next to him. He tensed up and crossed his arms, a classic sign of annoyance and anger.

"What?" He snarled without looking at her.

Nukpana winced and didn't bother to hide it. They entered their 'house' made of bamboo, the silence creeping both of them out. "Monty…I'm sorry." Her voice was soft, gentle…vulnerable.

"Sorry for what, exactly?!" He turned to her, rage flaring in his blue eyes. "Sorry for messing up the only chance I'll get to destroy my arch foe?! Sorry for making me lose the blade, the blade which would help my powers?! Sorry for making me look like a fool?! Sorry for…"

Unable to stand it, Nukpana stood her grounds but felt tears start to form and fall. "I'm sorry!" She cried out, "I'm sorry for screwing everything up! I am, Master, I really am! But I will not stand by and allow innocent lives be extinguished simply for your obsessive quest for power!

"I know you're angry so hit me! Strike me! Punish me for my stupidity and be done with it! Just…please don't hate me." Her shouts of matchful anger turned into defeated sorrow. She put her head down, waiting for the blow. Tears were falling fast, tears of fear…fear of what was to happen.

Monty simply stood there, a mere five feet away. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, could hardly think. There before him was his apprentice, his slave…crying. She was crying, begging him not to hate her. She was asking for her punishment.

"Hate you?" His voice rang out, breaking the silence. He saw her flinch, as if expecting a hand instead of his voice. "Why would I hate you? Without you, I wouldn't have been able to done all of this. If I hated you, you wouldn't be here right now; you'd be back in Egypt."

Nukpana's head snapped up so fast that one would think it'd fly off. "You…you don't hate me?" The tears slowly stopped, a small smile working its way on her tan face. "Then…what's my…what's my punishment, master?"

He hesitated at that. In a way, his English side said, it would be wrong to punish her at all. However, his Monkey side retorted, she _did _ruin his plans for power. His English side debated that he was too obsessed with power. He was so thirsty for it that he was willing to kill two teenagers who had a very bright future ahead of them. If anything, he should be thanking Nukpana.

"…Clean the house right now. Just sweep a bit, alright?" He said tiredly, walking off to their room. Nukpana blinked, slightly confused but grateful that it did not involve any pain.  
That brought up the next question; when to tell him Sensei found her out?

* * *

For the next three hours, Nukpana cleaned the hide out. She had finished sweeping it within an hour but…it just felt so weird to stop there. Monty was sleeping, which was expected after all of this…mess. Taking advantage and hoping to surprise him, she had dusted, mopped a little, fixed anything, did laundry and…well, cleaned.

Wanting to surprise her master even more, she cooked. It wasn't her best skill, fighting was after all, but she tried. After three tries, without burning down the hide out (Amazing huh?) she finally made dinner right.

She made spaghetti with sauce, bread without garlic and took out a bottle of wine. For desert, which came out perfect the first time, was "Sinful Ice cream". (A/N: My uncle Mike makes it and OMFG you'll melt when you taste it, esp. when it's fresh. I don't know what kind of sauce you put in it because my uncle won't tell me lol.)

First, you cook a special secret sauce with butter and pure brown sugar for ten minutes, let it all melt together. Then you add banana slices in it, put the oven on low, and stir for five minutes. When the sauce is all done, you pour it over cold ice cream and eat while it's hot.

Smiling, she set it all up on a table and hesitated. Something was missing…something important. Taking out a candle, she lit it and bit her lip nervously. Was this too much of a romantic touch? Would her Master see through it and see her feelings? Would he be upset?

Shaking her head, she ran to their room to wake him up. He was snoring in the darkness. He looked so peaceful, so calm that Nukpana almost regretted waking him up. But if he didn't have dinner at the precise time, his English side would be mad.

Shaking his shoulders lightly, she whispered, "Master…Master Monty…wake up. Dinner's ready."

His eyes snapped open and it took a moment for him to realize who spoke. She had learned to be careful with him, for just like herself, he could attack in his sleep. After all, one has to watch one's back.

They walked over to the dining room and ate in silence. Several times he complimented the cook who made the food. Nukpana wore a smile when she said, "I'm the one who cooked it. Took me three times but I did it."

He looked somewhat hesitate and scared but amazed and proud at the same time. "It's splendid!"

Deciding to tell him the whole 'sensei' thing over desert, she poured him a little more of the Sinful Ice Cream than herself. As he ate the brown sugar banana ice cream, he groaned in pleasure. And of course, she thought, the candle went unnoticed; just like a man.

As he enjoyed the desert, Nukpana suddenly blurted out, "When the alarm went off for the stolen blade, Sensei found me and told me he knew about…us."

Suddenly Monty choked on a banana slice, looking at her with incredible eyes. "He found out?! He let you go?!"

Looking over as calm as can be, she stated, "Yes. He asked why I stayed with you since you lie and do all this…stuff like that. I told him because I'm loyal and I…care for you." She was so close to saying love!

Monkey Fist looked amazed and then smiled.

* * *

A month had passed. Nukpana was now stronger, quicker, smarter, and…a really decent cook. She trained for several hours for the first three weeks then meditate for a few more hours.

It wasn't until the fourth week did she start cooking more, training a little less. She had time, of course, but she kept writing in the little blue black book. The same book, might I add, that Monty saw her scribble in while glancing at the 'maturing' book.

The only reason she started cooking more was because of their new and old home. They moved from the bamboo hide out to the old castle back in England. Although they were both sure no cops or any foolish traveler would roam near by, they put up traps. Then came the fun part; cleaning. It took two days to clean the most used rooms and by the end of it, Nukpana refused to touch any duster or broom.

On the fifth week, Nukpana sat before a roaring fire in the study room. The book she was reading was her own, written by herself. She was making sure her English was acceptable. That's when Monty walked in.

He grabbed her shoulders gently and sat behind her. She jumped a little, not expecting him to sneak up on her like that. Damn those monkey feet of his! Looking over, she blushed a dark red to realize he was reading her book over her shoulder.

In her handwriting it read, "He held her face still, making sure she wouldn't back out of her promise. She was nervous, but anyone in her position would have been. The distance between their faces disappeared as their lips met. A moan…"

Monty obviously started to blush as well for he closed it and placed it a few feet away from them. "W-What is it, Master?" She stuttered softly, slightly scared of what he'd say about the book. Lately he had been doing that a lot; sneaking up and holding her in some way.

The flames danced and the shadows on his face really brought out his smirk. It gave her the shivers. Monty sat next to her on the ground, studying her for a moment. Finally he spoke up, "My dear, I've found another thing to help my power!"

She winced, "…You're not scared I might…betray you again?"

He blinked as if just remembering what happened. "Hm? Oh no, I trust you Nukpana. Anyway, this is a mission where no one will die. Now as I was saying…it's an amulet. A monkey amulet that will turn me into the Monkey King!" Nukpana held back a sigh; not another one.

* * *

Nukpana stood a few yards from her master, soaking in the moonlight. Shadows all around her only made her skin glow even more. The light brightened her red eyes to where they looked like diamonds. Her smile, those rare smiles, sparkled more than glitter.

One would assume she was happy for her Master, but that wasn't it. She was happy because so far no one had come to stop them; that meant they wouldn't have to harm anyone. Still, Monty hesitated in his taking of the green amulet to stare at the growing Nukpana. Silently he noted how…beautiful she looked in the moonlight, wearing only an over sized red kimono.

"At long last! The amulet of the Monkey King…it's mine!" Monty cried out with joy, laughing with a maniac tone.

"Ahem…just one small problem, dude." A very familiar, a very annoying, voice echoed from the doorway. Nukpana stepped back into the shadows, once again unsure of what to do. She understood why he had told her to stay hidden before so should she do it again? Just because Ron saw her doesn't mean Kim had to too. Then again, Ron couldn't speak of what had happened at the ninja school. With a simple movement of the hand from her master, she stayed hidden.

"How?!" Monkey Fist all but shouted with genuine confusion.

"Too many bananas on the way left a trail." Kim smirked in a very sinfully smug way.

"Yeah, a guy could slip on one of those bad boys." Ron rubbed his bottom as if to emphasize.

"Chippy!" Monty turned on a monkey who quickly hid a banana behind its back. Nukpana smiled at this, "What have I told you about on-the-job snacking?! No matter…Monkey Ninjas, attack!"

* * *

Nukpana smiled as they walked into a Middleton hotel. So rarely was she able to travel and actually rest on a bed! She was anxious to roam the city, if allowed, and even walk around the hotel. She read somewhere that there was a pool, a hot tub, and several other very relaxing things. The feminine side of her begged to go there.

"Welcome to Middleton." The desk clerk with the name tag of James stated like a robot. (A/N Note: No, I don't know if that's his real name I just guessed. Plus let's just say the Clerk is younger, in his early twenties that way it works for the later part.)

Fixing her sunglasses, Nukpana glanced at her master. Monty, from what Nukpana noticed, was using his alter ego's identity. Probably had more money after all. "How long will you be staying with us, Lord Fiske?"

"As long as it takes to get what I came for." He replied somewhat coldly as the monkey ninjas moved their luggage around.

"I see." Nukpana stood next to Monty, glancing around when James complimented, "You two make a cute couple." Suddenly both of their faces turned a very dark red.

"We're not…" They both started speaking.

Nukpana said, "I'm not his…"

Monkey Fist said, "I'm not her…"

Once again they spoke in unison, "We're not together!"

"Ah, my mistake." James said with a twinkle in his eyes. When he saw the monkeys, however, he pointed out somewhat nervously, "Uh…sir, we don't allow pets inside."

Nukpana winced and slapped her forehead; wrong move to do. Monty snapped his fingers and said 'pets' readied to attack. James smiled weakly, "But then again in this case, we'll make an exception."

"Smart human." Monty mumbled mostly to himself.

"What kind of room do you want; single or double?" James typed rapidly in the computer.

"Single, please." Nukpana muttered tiredly, "I feel like I'm ready to drop."

"Do you have a dojo?" Monkey Fist ignored her for now, his glare on the desk clerk making him work for Monty.

"We have a gym and a spa."

"We'll take it."

"So uh…are you in town on business?" James asked casually.

Monty grabbed the keys with his feet, "Yes; Monkey business!"

As the monkeys put up their stuff and while Monkey Fist directed them into the spa/gym, Nukpana stood there. She was exhausted but didn't feel like moving. That's when James leaned forward, close to over the counter. "So…Since you and him aren't together…you doing anything tonight?"

Now since Nukpana never spoke to another man besides Bates and Monty, she was confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you want to go out tonight? Go see a movie and dinner? Ditch the old man and come with me." James wore a very goofy grin, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Tilting her sunglasses down, she smiled when James threw himself back after seeing her crimson eyes. "…You were saying?"

As Nukpana made her way to their staying room, she was oblivious to the fact that her master saw and heard everything. When she disappeared from sight, Monty grabbed James by the collar and growled, "Hit on my girl again…and I'll hit on you."

* * *

"Nukpana, come here." Monkey Fist ordered calmly. He had just walked into their 'room' and felt his jaw drop after commanding such a thing. In the hot tub lay a very…nude…girl. Her body was in the bubbling waters, only her neck and face showed.

"Hm?" She mumbled, too tired to open her eyes.

"Uh…I…Are…We…" He walked closer, part of him cursing the bubbles.

"Need a lesson in stuttering, master?" Although her head was tilted back, he could see her taunting smile.

"Don't you dare mock me, girl!" He exclaimed, trying to get a hold of himself. He had no idea what he was feeling at that moment but he just wanted to jump in there and join her. "Are you naked in there?! Nukpana, I understand you've never seen a hot tub before but surely I taught you better than to go…to go galloping around naked in…"

She stood up and looked at him, obviously over amused by his reaction. She wore a very tan colored shirt that camouflaged into her skin with a pair of red panties. Looking innocent, she said, "I have enough cover, thank you. I'd like to rest."

"Nukpana…" Monty suddenly felt his clothing get **very **tight. "Alright, fine! Rest but…I expect you…" He stopped. He was ready to lie to her about the whole thing, about when he kidnapped Kim Possible to get the amulet back. "…I'm going to get my ninjas to bring Possible here. Do you wish to help or leave and rest?"

She looked at him as she submerged her body into the water. "…I'd like to help but…I'm a little…tired." She looked honestly scared of him.

He nodded, "It's alright then, my dear. Go rest; I'm sure the desk clerk will give you a room to yourself."

* * *

Okay, we all know what happens but Nukpana slept through it all. Can't a girl relax a little? Lol. Next chapter: Fluffy with Monty and Nukpana; they start to realize they love each other secretly. And if I'm not mistaken, Gorilla Fist is next! Then after that is Nukpana meets Kim! We get to see Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	20. Chapter 20

Wow…already on chapter 20 and just BARELY on the half mark of this story. YAY! **I want to dedicate this chapter to Lil-Lyon for sketching Nukpana and Monty on her deviantart account!**

Oh and by the way, if anyone reading this also likes the movie Santa Clause 3, I suggest my **"A Frosty Summer**" story. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

"Nukpana…" A voice echoed through her dreams. It was a very familiar voice, one which haunted her dreams and thoughts every second of the day. One that commanded her to do things, ordered her to fight.

"Monty?" She mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. The room where James allowed her to stay for free was dark without any windows. She felt someone next to her and felt the side of the bed go down, meaning someone was on it.

"Don't worry, it's me." He whispered softly, making sure she wouldn't freak out and attack on impulse. "Get up; we need to leave before the police come here."

She stretched and groaned, grabbing the blankets which Monty happened to be kneeling on and yanked to the other side, "Ten more minutes." Thanks to the sudden pull, the unexpecting Monkey Fist fell on top of her, both groaning.

"Ow! Master!" She cried out, turning to face him.

At that moment, he happened to be trying to get up, meaning his hands were on either side of her head and their faces were inches apart. "…Nukpana…" He whispered softly.

They stared into each others eyes in the dark dim room. Their faces grew closer, much closer. Their lips were slightly apart, just about to meet…

Sirens echoed through the whole hotel. Light flooded the dark room when the door was thrown open. There was a monkey, the same baby monkey that literally hung onto Nukpana those months ago when she had injured her head. That baby monkey was no longer a baby and her name was 'Miffy'. She chipped and talked to Monty in a very urgent sounding tone.

One day, Nukpana would have to learn the language.

Monkey Fist yanked away and basically pulled her out of bed. "We have all your stuff so come on. The police is here!" Nodding, she grabbed her little blue black book and ran out the secret way.

* * *

The next few weeks in the old castle were quiet and, to be blunt, boring. It was a routine deal; wake up, meditate, train, cook, read, sleep. Nukpana hated it. She voiced her thoughts several times, saying they were in a rut. She wanted adventure, she proclaimed.

Well, one day, she got her wish.

"Nukpana!" Monkey Fist shouted, throwing her doors open. She looked up from her book, clearly startled. "Pack your things! Now! We must leave in 30 minutes!"

"But why do…?" She started speaking, her eyes glittering with confusion.

"No times for questions!" Monty seemed scared, frightened and panicked. "Pack, now!"

As she put up her clothes in a bag and saved a few books, she wondered who or what could have spooked him so much. Shrugging, she knew he'd tell her soon enough. The question for her current situation was…where were they going?

* * *

"Master, please tell me!" She said for the fifteenth time, being dragged down a road by the wrist.

They entered an old abandoned looking place, a zoo of sorts. They had been jogging for the last hour and she kept questioning him, only receiving silence as an answer. "Master!" She cried out, nearly tripping.

Finally, as they slowed down at a dead end though cages, she yanked away. Her breathing was harsh, her black hair sticking up several directions. Her red eyes shined in the dim light, giving her the insane appearance. "Monty, tell me now!"

He studied her closely. "…We must hide for a while. These fiends…brutish fools…they're after me." His voice was soft and ragged, shaky almost. He was frightened. Monty Fiske was scared for the first time since she saw him from the bushes of Egypt.

Walking over to him, she wrapped his arms around his neck. He froze for a split second but carefully wrapped his arms around her. She felt his warmth and he felt hers. It was comforting in a strange way, knowing he had another human being with him. One he could trust…one he cared for…one he...loved, maybe?

* * *

A week passed. They remained in a hidden dead end, one that opened when you stepped on the stone. Nukpana was sitting behind Monty, both of them meditating when it happened.

The door opened, the smoke from the incense floating in the air. There stood Ronald Stoppable, Kim Possible, Rufus the naked mole rat and an old friend of Nukpana's; Yuri.

"Monkey Fist!" Ron cried out, surprised. Nukpana remained sitting, watching her master jump up and shout.

"Ahh! You?! What are _you_ doing here?!"

"We're here for Sensei!" Yori exclaimed, a certain fight and fire in her eyes. She cared for the man like a father, Nukpana noticed.

Realizing that she was in plain sight, she stood up with grace and answered for her master, "That old relic?" Her voice was cold and crisp, yet held a hint of affection and warmth. If it weren't for that 'old relic', she would have never realized her feelings for her master. "What value could he be to us?"

"But…if you didn't capture him…who did?" Ron asked, confused. Suddenly there was a huge bang and the wall was torn apart. In came three or four big apes in armor.

* * *

"Hey nice place…dungeon motif, very Goth indeed." Ron commented airily as he stood up from the dungeon floor.

Nukpana was helped up by her master, earning questioning looks from all. She knew that Yori and Ron both recognized her as their savior and traitor. They did not know her real name though, nor did they know the relation with her and Monty.

"This is all your fault!" Monkey Fist shouted, poking Ron in the chest.

"Oh, you know what, don't even start! After sharing a crate through the jungle, I'm in no mood for your monkey tunes." Ron snarled, shoving his hand away.

Nukpana snickered, allowing her Egyptian accent to show, "Both of you act childish."

"We are not alone…" Yori pointed out, ignoring the small fight completely.

"You are correct, Yori." A very vague yet familiar voice came from the shadows.

A very relieved student smiled, walking over to the man. "Sensei! I am…" She hesitated, obviously trying to stop her joy. For what reason, Nukpana did not know. Perhaps there was a certain limitation of emotion you can display as a ninja. "…relieved to see that you are well."

"To be truly well, one must also be free." Sensei spoke wisdom. A sense of peace, of calmness and serenity overtook Nukpana. It happened a lot when she was near the old man back at the school. He just had a very relaxing nature and feel. "Noibara…if that's your real name. I see you are fine."

The girl blushed almost as deep as the red kimono she wore. Nodding, she bowed ever so slightly as a sign of respect towards her enemy. "My real name is Nukpana and yes, I am fine."

"I got your message Sensei…" Ron, thankfully, interrupted them. "But the writing in gravy, I-I I would have used ketchup!"

"_You're_ the ghost that Ron saw at school." The red head stated carefully, a little relieved.

"It was my wish to warn Stoppable San to stay away. That he was in great danger. But I failed. Even the strangest oak one day must fall." He spoke regretfully, almost in a sorrow like tone.

Monty snapped, "Oh, spare us your senseless babbling. We have to find some way out of here!"

As if to scare them some more, Ron stepped forward and tried to sound 'cool'. "Oh, come on, why you always gotta be hatin' Sensei's got nothing but love. S'all good, s'all good."

After showing just how weirded out she was, Kim stated, "Sorry to agree with Monkey Fist, but we should probably try to…"

"Escape?!" A very demented voice came out of nowhere, the ape like figure stepping in from the door. "I won't allow that! Not ever!"

Impulsively, Nukpana stood before her master. No one noticed except Sensei, who filed that away mentally for later.

"I demand to know what it is that you want…with him!" Monkey Fist shouted, pointing at Ron.

Once again, Stoppable slapped his hand, "Me?! Nah, you!"

They started to slap each other's hands. It would have been comical if the aftermath hadn't taken place. The ape in armor who appeared to be the leader, and the only one who could talk, suddenly jumped between them while punching the ground. Nukpana impulsively rushed to her fallen master's side.

"Enough! It was an easy plan. Monty hid from me; I used Sensei as the bait. Making it appear that Monkey Fist was responsible, I knew that only his arch foe could lead me to him."

"Check me KP, I'm an arch foe." The chocolate browned eyed boy stood with an odd sense of pride.

"You're not an arch foe! You're an arch bumbler!" Monty crossed his arms after getting helped up by his minion.

"But Stoppable-San _did _defeat you." Yori pointed out shyly.

"On several separate occasions; a thank you." Ron smirked.

"I dislike stopping this stupid fight but what's going on?" Nukpana's sharp accent rang out.

While everyone looked over at her, slightly confused and annoyed, the ape answered coldly. "What is going on is that I have what I want…"

Monty was suddenly grabbed by two apes, shouting, "Unhand me you brutish things!"

"Since I have no need for the rest of you…" The ape was smiling although you couldn't see its face. "…I'll say good-bye." A lever cleverly hidden into the wall was pulled and Nukpana had to throw herself far from the falling 'heroes'.

She looked up at the leader with her crimson eyes glowing through the messy black hair of hers. She looked demented. She looked so…dangerous in a way that it took a step back. "What do you want with my master!!" She shouted, not caring if her voice echoed.

The ape thing chuckled and grabbed her effortlessly, taking her to the same living room that Monty was in. She skidded on the floor, scraping her elbows, when she fell but ignored it. "Master…" She whispered, going over to him.

"Let them go!" Kim commanded, hitting the mark of the 'perfect hero timing' thing.

"Get them!" The ape thing shouted. As they started to fight against the other two apes, Nukpana watched.

"Ahhh!" Monkey Fist's cry of terror got her worried attention. "Nooo!!!"

The ape thing had taken off its helmet while holding Monty up by the back of the shirt. "DNAmy?!" Everyone echoed.

Nukpana blinked, never having learned her name. "The dorky nerd woman?"

"This goes beyond sick and wrong…it's wrong sick!" Ron shivered.

Nukpana agreed quietly, watching the nerdy looking woman. "See sweetens? Just like I gave you monkey hands and feet, I gave myself gorilla arms and feet. All for you! Monkey pudding and pie!" DNAmy shouted, giggling like an over grown school ape.

"Dude…I think you're on a date." Ron said while his best friend snickered. The hand he put on Kim's shoulder did not go unnoticed.

"That's impossible; it was purely a professional relationship." Monkey Fist crossed his arms, infuriated by the mere thought of a date with DNAmy.

"You keep saying that, but I know you don't mean it. Oh come here!"

"No! Get back! Stay away! Nukpana, help!" Monty shouted, hiding behind the group of heroes. All eyes turned to the girl near the fireplace. The light showed her hairy arms and made the outline of her wild hair more obvious. She had, for the first time they arrived, her head down and her body shook lightly. Was it from unshed tears or from anger?

They didn't know for DNAmy distracted them once more, "No fair hiding. You're my newest little cuddle buddy. Oh come here!"

Suddenly the woman was thrown in the air and slammed just a few inches from the fireplace. Nukpana stood there, the glow of her rage filled eyes bright. Her lips were twisted into a frown and her body shook with anger, a growl escaping her throat. She had actually **picked up** the ape and thrown her.

She said nothing, not even when her master squeaked, "N-Nukpana?"

Instead, she walked over to the ape woman. DNAmy sat up and shook her head, trying to see singles instead of triples. Rubbing her head, she frowned. "You're the brat I saw a few years back."

Nukpana still stayed silent, looking up at the tall genetic creature. It looked odd to see a tall woman against a small girl; who would win? She balled up her gorilla fist and tried hitting the teenager.

Nukpana, as if facing an insect, jumped up in the air effortlessly and landed on the woman's very hairy arms. She sat there for a moment, hypnotizing DNAmy with her blood eyes. With another growl, her jet black hair covering her half face, Nukpana did a back flip, ensuring her foot connected with Amy's chin.

Finally, she ran to get a drape hanging from the wall and grabbed one of the ancient antique looking swords off the wall. Stabbing it through the drape, she ran around DNAmy to tie her up. At long last, she spoke. "He's mine!" Her voice was loud, booming even. Raising the sword up, she brought it down into DNAmy's shoulder, ensuring that she was indeed tied up.

Moving back from the screaming creature, she looked shakily and weak. The glow of her eyes went down as her rage did. Quickly, they ran outside while waiting for the ninjas to capture DNAmy. Sensei watched Nukpana run to her master, hugging the very stunned man tightly.

* * *

Next chapter: Nukpana meets Kim! We get to see Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	21. Chapter 21

Sadly since school has recently started, my updates will take two or three days, maybe a little more. I'll update though, no worries! We're just getting into the whole "befriending Kim" thing lol. I need to focus on a C- and a B- class though. Need to bring them up. **Plus, listen to "Someone's Waiting For You" in the Rescuer's Down Under CD when you see 00000**.

* * *

Inhaling slowly, Nukpana kept her eyes closed. Stretching her right arm back slowly, she exhaled calmly. It was meditating but in the fighting form. Her fist rose to the air, she carefully bent backwards until she was doing a backbend.

"…That's disturbing how you do that, my dear." Monty's voice echoed quite suddenly.

They had moved back into the castle, the cold dreary castle that Monkey Fist's alter ego owned. It was dirty slightly but Nukpana refused to clean…especially after the first time she cleaned.

The room she decided to meditate in had a small fireplace and an awesome view of the rising moon. With her eyes still closed and her body still bent in an unnatural way, she asked calmly, "I know…is there something you needed, Master?"

It had only been two days since the whole DNAmy thing and both refused to speak of it. Obviously they were embarrassed of their behavior. Still, Nukpana felt that he was about to speak of it sooner or later tonight.

When she heard nothing, she merely assumed he was gaping at her exposed mid-drift. Her long sleeve black shirt was…short, after all. But when she heard a footstep, she opened her eyes quick enough to see Monkey Fist standing over her, looking menacing.

A scream mixed with a squeal escaped her red lips as he tickled her suddenly. Falling on her back, she groaned but felt laughing, trying to scoot away and get away. He followed her however, tickling her with his monkey feet.

Laughing, she cried out, "Stop! S-Stop! M-Mercy!" Deciding to tease him, she said, "Monkey's uncle!"

He chuckled softly at hearing this, sitting next to her before the small fire. She sat up, giggling still. They sat like that for a few minutes, side by side in silence. So many thoughts swarmed in their minds.

"About the other day…" Monkey Fist started with his accent clear when he was nervous. "…Why…I mean…I'm grateful you helped me but…why did you shout…" He made a motion with his hands to indicate that she knew what he meant, that he didn't want to finish it.

Smiling wirily, she leaned back on her hands. "…You mean how I shouted… 'He's mine'?" When Monty nodded, she shrugged carefully. "…I don't know. I guess that…it was just on impulse, I said that without thinking. But…" Her voice grew quiet, "…I meant it."

Monty sat there, stunned like a statue. Standing up, she kissed his cheek and smiled softly, "Well, good night Monty."

* * *

Several nights passed since then and the air was a little tense. They remained still servant and master, yet something had changed between them. Although they were too ignorant to see for themselves, the minion monkeys saw it.

Every now and then, Nukpana would flirt and giggle; Monty would use more physical contact than necessary when training; Nukpana would do things like cook or clean without him asking; and they'd both blush when they stared into each others eyes for a long time.

They roamed the market and mall when they could, which was extremely rare these days. Because of the windy cold wet weather in London, they mostly stayed indoors. Sometimes they'd read or research. Sometimes they'd play childish games or meditate. Sometimes they train or spar.

But one day, and Nukpana found this very odd, she did not see or hear from her master. For a whole week, he was…gone. He disappeared from the castle, it seemed. The monkeys stayed with her and cooked at times when she was tired from training them though. They told her in a very complicated way of charades that he went off but would come back.

The idea of him leaving her never even crossed her mind. She trusted him enough to let him deal with whatever and come back to tell her what had just happened. But…the thing that made her slightly depressed was…it was her Sweet 16, as the English called it.

**0000000000000000**

On the one week mark of Monty's absence, it was her birthday. She awoke as per normal and made herself a quick breakfast, meditating in the living room. Finally, just as she was in the middle of her meditating hour, she realized something.

"Today's my birthday!" She shouted, making several sleeping and meditating monkeys chirp and fall to the ground in surprise. Standing up, she looked around as if expecting her master to come running in; demanding what in the world was with all the noise.

Realizing he was not there, she gave a heavy sigh and sat down once more. The monkey who had alerted them about the authorities at the hotel, Miffy came over to her, patting her back. "…I miss him…" She whispered softly, tears gathering in her red eyes.

Several hours later, Nukpana was cutting up vegetables and fruit for a salad. Although the monkeys only ate bananas, she craved cucumbers, berries, apples, lettuce, tomatoes and oranges. So as she cut up bananas, she found herself grow distant and somewhat depressed. Why wasn't her master here for her birthday? Did he not know? He had to though…she's been with him for three or so years by now.

Suddenly a hand grabbed a piece of banana, making her growl. "Miffy, I told you not to do that! Ninja or not, I could cut your hand off if I'm not paying…" She turned with her gaze to the ground as if expecting a monkey there. Instead, she saw a body. Letting her eyes travel up the body, she realized it was a very smug looking Monkey Fist. "…attention."

"…Master…" She whispered breathlessly.

The Englishman before her smiled and held out his hand, a small box with wrapping paper on it. "Happy 16th birthday, Nukpana." His voice gave her the shivers.

Carefully with shaky hands, she started to unwrap it. It was a little black box with a silver '16' on it. Opening it, she gasped loudly. There was a necklace roughly two inches long and one inch wide. It held a picture of sand with a pyramid in the background, a little monkey sitting in a tree with jade jewels in its eyes. In the sand written with red was, "_Happy Birthday Nukpana_."

Her eyes watered but not from missing him; from happiness. "…Monty…you…" Suddenly she threw her arms around him, her body shaking with sobs. "Thank you!" He softly smiled at this, kissing her temple. Rubbing her back while she cried, he held her tight. "Monty…" She whispered, finally calming down. "Thank you so much…no one…no one has cared for me this much…ever."

That broke Monty's heart. Kissing her wet cheek, he muttered gently, "It's alright…I'll always care for you Nukpana. I'll always…_always_ care for you."

**000000000000**

"Nukpana, my dear, come here for a moment!" Two weeks had passed since her master held her like that. Since then…they grew closer emotionally. "I have a very important mission for you."

She walked before her master and blinked, wondering what it was.

"Sit, sit…Have some tea." She did as she was told, sipping the cup of warm Earl Gray with a grimace. Placing two cubes of sugar in it, she sipped it with a grin. "Now then…Nukpana, I have a mission for you. Remember when I sent you to the ninja school? Of course you do. Well, you need to go undercover once more…as a new high schooler."

She spat out her tea, "W-what?!" She was choking on air, slowly regaining her breath as he patted her back. "What do you mean?!"

Monty stayed next to her, "You'll undergo a small make-over so that the Imposter won't realize who you are. Then I need you to go to the Middleton high school and befriend Kim Possible; learn her secrets and weaknesses. Don't worry dear; I'll be living in a small place near by that you'll come back to every day. We won't get separated, girl."

He understood that she would miss him dearly if he were to leave her alone again. The only reason he disappeared for a week without warning was because of the gift. He was the person she had known for several years now and he was determined not to break that streak.

"…Alright Monty…only for you." She looked up at him with a huge silly grin.

* * *

A week later, Kim slammed her locker shut, a deep growl echoing out of her mouth. Temptation to slam her head or even fist against the piece of metal was calling, but she resisted. Well…for a minute actually; then she sort of just…slammed her fist in it.

"Hey KP…" Ron hesitated called out, his eyes widening with curiosity and worry at the dented locker. "Uh…did you miss a sell at Club Banana?"

Sighing, the red head forced herself to calm down. "No…it's not that. It's just…I lost track of Shego and Drakken! Plus, Wade told me there were sightings of Monkey Fist in town but there's not a trace of him or Monty Fiske! This is just…frustrating that I can't find any bad guys."

Ron nodded, listening as though he were a psychologist. "Well…why don't we go to shopping to get your mind off of it after school?!"

Before either could speak up once more, a shout was heard, "Watch where you're going, freak!"

"Bite me, smug ass jerk!"

They looked over in confusion to see Bonnie looking shocked. The girl she had first shouted at wore blue jeans with a dark red shirt that was simple; her jewelry a chain with a hidden necklace in her shirt and earrings. She had the brightest green eyes! Her black hair was put in a bun but strands fell on her tan skin.

Walking over to the locker across from Kim's, she opened it with a smirk. They were watching her no doubt, she could feel it. Playing cool, she closed the locker and turned around, acting a little embarrassed. "Oh…hello. I'm…Matilda."

Just to let you know, the necklace WILL play a big part in the rest of the story.

* * *

Next chapter: Ron and Kim fluff! Monkey Fist spies on Nukpana, making sure she doesn't screw up. Nukpana or "Matilda" and Team Possible go to Beuno Nacho. Review please! 


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to my reviewers! School kicked my ass but I'm exempted from all exams! YAY!

* * *

He watched with hawk eyes as his minion and the two teen heroes walked. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; oh no, he trusted her with his life. It was just…well, something in the back of his mind nagged him. What if she screwed up? What if she totally blew her cover? Would they keep her hostage or something?

She had already almost blown her barely made cover thanks to the jewelry. She wore the necklace he had gotten her but, luckily, the real part of it was hidden so they could see only a chain. He'd have to mention that to her later.

As he watched them walk into Beuno Nacho, he smirked. What would the girl do? She had never been to a fast food place in America…what would she order? Would she even order anything? He snuck up closer to see.

They seemed to be talking, explaining. Kim rolled her green eyes as Ronald explained something to the confused looking Nukpana, AKA Matilda. The green eyed girl suddenly chuckled, smiling softly as the naked mole rat jumped out and shouted a word very similar to 'Cheese!'

Monkey Fist grinned, somewhat proud of the girl for buying a salad and not those disguising nachos. Although he had never told her, since they never ate out, the fast food grease and calories would clog up her arteries and fighting. Thankfully though, she got her fresh crisp green salad and munched on it on the other side of the table from Kim and Ron.

Deciding that she would be responsible and sly enough to keep up an appearance, he turned and ran off. He'd be at their 'home away from home', waiting for her nine o'clock return and curfew.

* * *

Nukpana laughed as she finished her salad, unable to stop. Ron had just finished several stories of how his pants fell at nearly every mission. She felt tears fall, tears of laughter. Holding her sides, she begged as Rufus imitated his master. "P-Please stop! I can't breathe, I'm la-laughing! I'm laughing too h-hard!"

Even Kim was laughing, the diet soda she had ordered coming out of her nose. What had started out as a simple giggle spread into a booming laughter. Several people looked over with frowns or scorning faces, as if disapproving of their fun time.

Finally, what felt like forever, Nukpana managed to wipe away the tears. She winced inwardly, thankful the others were too busy with cleaning up the soda to notice what mistake she just did. Accidentally, she had just moved the colored contact and, from what she could guess, a flash of red appeared.

The sky in front of the fast food joint glass slowly disappeared. The rays of orange and yellow touched everything as they sunk down, ready to sleep. The moon would appear soon, so would the dark blue sky. Right now, it was just purple and red.

They sat there for what felt like hours, talking and talking non-stop. Words of encouragement, stories of embarrassment, and statements of stupidity left their lips. From the subject of pants, to Club Banana, to Shego, to Drakken, to cloning, to Kim, to Ron, to monkeys…they all eventually led up to her master; Monkey Fist.

Her attention span expanded when she heard his villain name. Sipping the somewhat dry tea, she watched them closely. Restraining and controlling herself, she fought to shout out and defend her master.

"What a freak of nature…I mean; wanting to _become _a monkey is just…just…sick and wrong!" Ronald exclaimed.

Subconsciously and impulsively, Nukpana covered her already covered hairy arms. The action, thankfully, went unnoticed. She listened to Kim try to defend the man. "Ron…just because someone likes something you don't doesn't give you the right to talk about them like that."

"Yeah it does; when they turn evil and send monkeys to attack us!" His teeth chattered in fear for a second.

Nukpana smirked; if only they knew…

"Monkeys are quite cute." She blurted out, getting ready to stand up and get some more hot tea. "They're quite smart despite being 'sick and wrong'." As she walked over to get more sweet tea, she could faintly hear them talking. Were they speaking of her?

As she pushed the Ice button, she watched as the ice cubes fell in the hot liquid. Smirking, she sat back down. As she listened to the hissing and pops of the melting ice, she sipped it and remembered the old castle in London. Every day around three, they'd sit down and drink tea, talking or just reading.

"Matilda? Matilda, hello?!" Kim waved her hand in front of the dazed black haired girl.

For a second, she forgot what her undercover name was. Looking up, she jumped a bit and smiled, placing the tea down. "Huh? What? I'm sorry, I zoned out."

Both teens were now standing, Ron stretching while Rufus yawned in his pocket. Kim gave a soft smile. "We were saying that it's already ten at night. We have to go, talk to you at school."

Nukpana smiled mindlessly, waving as they walked off. Stretching, she sipped her tea and stared outside. The stars were so bright against the almost black blue sky. The city lights covered some of them, but the ones that you could see shined really…

"It's ten at night?!" She exclaimed, getting weird looks from the manager and the employees. Grabbing her bag, she threw the cup away and sprinted out the door. She had a good ten miles to run…she was so dead!

* * *

Kim stretched her arms as they walked towards her house. With Ron's home being only a mile or so away, he always walked her home. It was weird in a way that, despite his gross eating habits, he was a real gentleman. Most guys weren't…

Looking over to Ron, she grinned suddenly. Something inside her just…just broke free and she felt warmth spread through her limbs. Something about him in the lighting of the street lamps made him…glow with…cuteness.

"Kim? KP…hello? Earth to Kim!" He waved his hand before her face, poking her shoulder.

She blinked and muttered, "Huh?"

Just as she was in the midst of getting out of her daydream, he grabbed her arm and steered her quite suddenly away from the street lamp. "Are you okay? For someone who fights villains and does cheerleading…you were about to run into that lamp." Ron's voice held a trace of amusement.

"…Yeah, I'm fine…just realized something."

* * *

Stumbling into the house, she nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Never had she had to run nearly ten miles at a fast speed with hardly any breaks. Closing and locking the door, she dropped her bag on the ground.

Holding her aching and cramping side, she walked into the living room. Immediately she regretted it for there in front of her was a very mad, a very livid Monty Fiske. His eyes looked almost as red as hers in the firelight. His mouth was turned into a snarl, his chest moving up and down rapidly. His fists were clenched, shaking in a manner.

"M-Master…" She panted, the stuttering coming from the fear.

He stormed over to her, grabbing her collar shirt and almost lifting her up, "Where were you?!"

Contact covered eyes widening, she stuttered, "I-I was…I was talking to Kim and, and Ron. I l-lost track of time and…"

"You lost track of time?!" He shouted loudly, throwing her to the ground.

Many a time had she seen his rage but it was never directed at her. Usually it was Bates or Kim Possible, sometimes a fellow villain like DNAmy. Those times, she learned, were when she needed to avoid him as much as possible. But now his rage was on her and she could not escape.

"How did you not realize the sun was setting?! You were right in front of the window that had a perfect view of the bloody sun falling!" His voice rose in volume, his feet impulsively moving closer as if to harm her again.

Suddenly she stopped breathing for a second, her side no longer hurting or cramping. In a slow tone, a cautious tone, she questioned, "…Monty…how did…how did you know I was in front of the sun setting window?"

Monty also stopped, the guilt on his face similar to a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He was like a statue, unmoving. His eyes, however, averted her gaze.

Standing up, she shouted, "You were spying on me?! Do you not trust me enough?!" She hadn't raised her voice since he turned got the mystical powers. "How dare you, you pompous son of a monkey! You arrogant monster! I stood by you and helped all these years! And you can't even have the decency to trust me when meeting two teens?!"

He hesitated, his rage all gone. There was a look of apology on his face. "Nukpana…"

"No!" She stopped him. "No, no, no! You can't even trust me to meet new people! And then when I'm finally having a good time and come back a little late, you throw me to the ground?!" Her curses were no longer in English but in here home language, a form of Egyptian.

Although it was a cliché, it was a classical scene; she ran upstairs shouting words of hatred and disbelief. Monty gave a heavy sigh, the only thought on his mind was, "…I screwed up…"

* * *

Next chapter: Matilda's first official day at school, her grudge against Monty and talking to Kim about villains. Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to all my reviews!

* * *

Nukpana slammed her bedroom door shut, not caring if the whole house shook or if it came off its hinges. Actually, she was hoping for one or the other. Rage coursed through her veins, making her limbs shake.

Throwing herself on her comfortable twin bed, she grabbed the pillow and bit it. She screamed into it, trying to rip it open and apart. She wanted to do something or someone damage.  
Her thoughts were zooming by faster than lightning, her words all in Egyptian. It was one of several ways she could rebel against her master; speak Egyptian and not English. The meanings of her words were cruel and cold, spiteful and full of hate.

Closing her eyes, she screamed weakly into the pillow. Tears were streaming down her face, washing into the soft pillow sheet. They were waterworks of anger, nothing more, she told herself. Nothing more, nothing less…

She missed her home. Fighting with her Master made her realize that. She missed her jungle, the freedom she had to roam and run around, to do as she pleased. She missed the small village and, despite hating her, worked and lived in ignorance. She used to study them, watching them like preys. Most of all…

"I miss the old lady…" She whispered to herself in English, crying even heavier than before. This time the tears were not about anger or resentment, they were about love and missing, aching. That was the only human being in Egypt that showed her care and kindness. Now she didn't even know what happened to her!

As she cried herself into a fitful sleep, Nukpana failed to realize just how loud she had 'whispered'. It was more of a shout, a cry of despair. Monty stood on the other side of the abused door, feeling even worse.

* * *

At five AM, Nukpana awoke and looked around the room. School didn't start till eight but she had to shower, dress and eat all while avoiding Monkey Fist. All that would take an hour, maybe two depending on how slow she was or how much Fist tried to apologize. She'd probably just roam the city towards school till it started.

Trust…that was a word she felt she didn't receive. Monty Fist, her master and savior, did not trust her. He lied to her about his plans when she was young, manipulated her. When she was older, quite recently actually, he told her of his plans. That made her so happy, so proud that her master cared and trusted her like that.

But now…now he couldn't even trust her to talk to people her own age, in fear that she'd screw it all up. Mess up the plan he worked on for ages. That stung more than she cared to admit.

Going into the bathroom down the hall, she closed and locked it quickly. There was no telling what time the monkey master awoke, if he had even slept. The water was warm and she allowed it to fall against her skin.

Several minutes later, she got out and dressed in a hurry. She felt like she couldn't breathe in this house, like she was drowning or something. She wanted to get away from Fiske and quick!

However, it would seem Fate had other plans in store for her.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw the monkey man at the staircase, merely five feet away. She froze, knowing he had been waiting for her. It was a trap, for he knew she couldn't get downstairs any other way except the stairs. Or…at least, he _thought_ he knew.

With a small grin, she took three steps forward and swung her blue jean covered legs over the rail. Falling to the ground far from the stairs, she landed on her feet and walked to the kitchen, the urge to run was strong. She could almost picture the shocked look on Monty's face.

Grabbing a muffin and an apple, she bit into the bakery product. A moan of surprise and pleasure threatened to escape her, for the banana nut muffin tasted freshly made. Putting the apple down, she focused on the sweet pastry and smiled weakly.

Turning around, the scream she would have released was choked down by the sweet bread. Monty was merely inches away, looking regretful. She coughed, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and drank some. When she could talk again, she sneered over her shoulder, "What do you want?"

He looked quite shocked to hear his apprentice, his slave, his girl talk to him like that. However, it disappeared quickly and was replaced by regret. "Nukpana, about last night…"

She held up her hand, signifying him to hush. "Stop. I don't care, Fiske. You don't trust me enough to talk to Possible or her friend. You think I'm a screw up, I'm sure. If it weren't for the fact that I already gave my word that I'd spy on them, I'll tell you to fuck off and I'd leave. I'm going to that school and slyly playing spy."

Monkey Fist was, obviously, shocked once more at the curse word that stained her lips. She grabbed her bag as she walked towards the door, ready to leave. It was six thirty, she'd be able to walk around and just…roam for a while. But as soon as he hand touched the doorknob, a hairy hand grabbed her wrist in a vice grip.

Wincing, she looked over and glared at her master. "You will not use such foul language in this house!" He snapped, tightening his grip enough to where her scowl became a mask of pain.

The rebellious side of her wouldn't have it though. She would not back down and bow or grovel to her master this time. Grabbing his free wrist with her free hand, she sunk her nails deep into his skin. Their expressions had switched; her face a glare and his face of pain.

"Release me Monty, now. I will not pay for your mistake of failing to trust me." It came out more of a growl than a whisper, making the monkey looking girl even more savage and animal like.

He did such, either stunned or surprised at her sudden fierceness. Turning away, she opened the door and left. As she glanced at her wrist, she saw a red mark against her tan skin; that'd be a bruise soon. Almost against her will, she looked over her shoulder, behind.

Monty stood at the open door looking full of pain, sorrow, and…something she could not quite place. It was warm; affectionate…was it…love?

* * *

When she arrived at school, her limbs were numb from the coldness. Nearly two hours spent outside was not good. She walked to her locker, grabbing her binder and slid two textbooks in there. Near by was Possible's locker.

Turning, she decided to study them for a second before walking over.

Kim was finishing her, what appeared to be, history homework when Ron came along. "Still freaking out about that essay, huh KP?" He grinned smoothly.

"You haven't done it yet, have you?" She commented, hinting that if he had, he would be doing the same thing she was right now.

"Kim, it's due a week from now so just chill." Ron leaned against the locker, his eyes closed as though in bliss.

"…It's due today."

"No, a week from now. It's on the board!"

Kim stopped writing, looking at her friend with pitiful amusement, "Ron, we had a sub all last week and yesterday. That means whatever was written on the board was from last week. Barkin is back…which means a week from last week is today."

It took a few moments for Ronald's brain to understand this and suddenly he shouted.

Taking that as her cue, she walked over and grinned. "Hey you guys."

They greeted her and she felt suddenly…vulnerable. They studied her, it seemed. She wore blue jeans, something American people called 'tennis shoes', and a red shirt with a black jacket. Suddenly Kim exclaimed, "I have to take you to Club Banana! They have really awesome shirts, some with messages that are funny."

Nukpana blinked. "Huh?"

"You know…shopping?" Kim grinned.

Playing along, she nodded, "Sure, sure! When?"

Ron was too busy writing what seemed to be two pages to realize what they were saying. The red head thought for a moment, "If I don't have any missions, then after school?"

Nukpana inhaled sharply. She'd have to tell her Master…she would have to run over there, tell him and possibly fight before she was allowed to go. Yeah, she could manage that if it meant shopping. "Sure. I just need to stop at my house and tell my…"

When she hesitated, Kim interrupted her, "We'll go with!" Inwardly she cursed herself; if she hadn't hesitated to think of what to call her master, Kim and Ron wouldn't be coming. Either way, she nodded.

"So…wait, missions?" She played ignorant, "What kind of missions?"

Ron suddenly sprinted off as if to turn in his paper as quick as possible. Kim blinked, obviously confused yet amused. "Well Matilda, I…help people." As she started explaining, Nukpana kept reminding herself what her fake name was.  
"What kind of villains do you face?" 'Matilda' asked calmly, making sure to show a quite good amount of curiosity in her voice.

As Kim named off names, Nukpana found herself interested, "Monkey Fist is the one who…well, he's mostly Ron's enemy, not mine."

"Really? Hmm…He sounds interesting, Fist I mean." As Kim went on and on, Nukpana suddenly remembered the talk with Sensei she had so many months ago. It was when she was caught for stealing the blade, undercover for her master.

_

* * *

"…Tell me something Noibara…Do you enjoy working or Monkey Fist? Do you enjoy training with a heartless person?" He spoke softly without any anger. "I…Yes, I do."_

"_Why?" He asked immediately._

"_Well…he saved me from death, from loneliness. He helped me, taught me English. He gave me food, shelter, clothes and taught me how to defend myself. He…He cares for me."_

_Sensei asked, "And do you not mind what he does? What he lies to you about? How he's evil?"_

"_Evil?! Lies?! He does no such thing you old coot! Monty cares for me and I love him!" She stopped, "I mean…" She replayed what she said in her mind, "…I love him."_

* * *

She loved him…she truly did. Despite the fight last night, she felt forgiveness melting her heart. Everyone made mistakes, whether you were monkey or not. He was sorry, she could tell from his eyes. It was only from love that she forgave him.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim, Ron and Matilda go to her house to ask permission to go to the mall. Imagine how awkward it will be when Kim wishes to go inside! Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for all the reviews. Updates will be a little long because of my fucking family. Some dip shit whores at my brother (3rd graders) school is picking on him so I have to go over there and slap a few bitches. Ugh, I'm pissed. Moving on!

* * *

The day of school wet by surprisingly smoothly. No one started stuff with Nukpana but they did not bother trying to be her friends. There were no tests or quizzes but the teacher's lectures seemed to blur. It went by smoothly. Boring, yes, but without any huge fight.

Her thoughts were nothing about school, mostly Monty. She was thinking about the past, the present and the future. When she got into her first of seven classes, her thoughts immediately went to when she first met him. She pondered over the memory, reminisced.

Then like clockwork, she thought about living with him these past years during second period. Third was about fighting; fourth was the school and Paris; fifth…well, you get the point.

By the end of the day, she was thinking over the fight last night and what was to happen soon. Kim had insisted she went with her to her house, to get permission of course. Nukpana thought faintly about how she was planning to go inside and allow her 'friends' in too without them seeing Monty.

No doubt he'd be waiting at the door, ready to beg forgiveness and apologize once more. How would she walk in and hide him before Stoppable and Possible came in? Was it even remotely possible?! She rubbed her eyes, feeling dizzy suddenly.

Focusing on her breathing, she tried to calm down. Just like she was taught, she used Zen and Meditation to chill and not make a scene. At times, although she hated to admit it, she got sick from worry…literally. The last thing she needed as the 'new girl' was her reputation to be soiled by vomit or passing out.

She closed her locker and her contact colored eyes, resting her forehead on the locker door. The coldness of it smothered the heat on her forehead, the heat from worry. It was relaxing, so relaxing that…she felt so tempted to sleep.

"Matilda, you okay?" A boy's voice echoed from her right, a hand grabbing her shoulder.

On impulse, she turned and grabbed the wrist in a vice grip. It was an accident, her eyes narrowed with suspicion and her body in stance for defense. As soon as she realized it was Ron, however, she felt very embarrassed and sheepish. Letting go of him, she rubbed her forehead and placed her hair in a ponytail.

Lucky for her, Kim was no where near. If she had seen it…well, that would have drawn suspicion. "Sorry Ron, I was just lost in thought."

The blonde looked freaked out to say the least, "Lost in thought?! That was full ninja you just went on me!"

Trying to look sheepish, she shrugged, "Sorry. My…parents used to teach me how to defend myself before they died." She had no idea what her background story was since they hadn't asked but it seemed she just made up one aspect right now. She'd have to remember and follow, thrive, on it or else risk exposure.

How could one show emotion through contact eyes? If your eyes were the window to your soul, Nukpana thought, then would contacts be a curtain? Would they hide the emotions you automatically felt?

She had no time to wonder this for another voice rang out. It was Kim, greeting her childhood friend Ronald. Studying them, she noted how she touched his arm lightly several times without both realizing it. In return, his subconscious mind controlled his body to move closer.

Grinning, she walked over to them, ready to start walking. She told them she lived a good ten miles away, but they (mostly Kim) said it was alright. The way the two teens acted…the way they clung to each other without realizing…this was information for Monty!

* * *

The walk to her house was…okay. The sidewalk was cracked and very hilly; the flowers and grass were dead the closer they came to her home. It was just so weird how the signs pointed to Death the closer they got. Thankfully though, Kim and Ron were too busy fighting to notice.

Nukpana spent the whole trip in silence. She wondered just how she'd go inside and hide Monty before either heroes saw. So far, she couldn't think of anything. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was in the living room instead of in front of the door. Perhaps he thought she would be late since she was planning to spy on her 'friends', so he tried to relax.

Suddenly they arrived, her feet stopped even without her realizing it.

The house looked old and ready to fall, but the inside, she assured them, looked like a mansion. The fence was broken so she hopped over it, walking casually. Her attempt of being quiet was ruined when Ronald slammed into the ground, the fence apparently holding onto his pants for dear life.

Once again, that was just another sign telling them to leave.

She opened the door, placing the key back in her pocket. Lucky for her, Monty was not standing there. As Kim helped Ron get his pants back from the 'vicious' fence, Nukpana smirked at that. Quickly, she walked to the living room and jumped to see Monty about to leave that room, into the hallway where the door was.

Covering his mouth, she shoved him into a dark corner and whispered, "Don't speak normally and don't be seen. Stay still!"

Moving back, she smiled weakly at her friends as they walked in. Her legs were shaking, she was terrified what might happen. Kim, however, was calm so she asked, "Are you going to ask?"

Nukpana cleared her throat, "Um…Sir, may I go to the mall with my friends for a while? I will be back before ten."

Monty, hidden in the corner, spoke in a gruff voice, "You may."

She felt so relieved that she thought she'd pass out or at least fall to her knees. Smiling, she was about to take off when the red head announced herself, "My name's Kim Possible and this is my friend Ron…"

"Ah! Monkeys!" Ron shouted in pure phobia, pointing at a monkey statue on the window.

Nukpana slapped her forehead, grabbing and dragging both of them away. She supplied a false reason for this action, "He doesn't like to talk to a lot of people…and he hates yelling."

* * *

Next chapter: The mall! Enemies appear, debates on evil and good…and what happens when Nukpana goes back home. Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to **Pengychan, Li-Lyon & ****HotarutheChainMaster**This chapter is quite ironically written time wise because tomorrow my friends and I are going to the mall and probably will get kicked out for acting like idiots. XD Lol

* * *

The walk to the mall was quite quick and brisk. Nukpana just felt relieved that the whole meeting was over, and the great Possible hadn't noticed a thing! So far so good; she probably just needed to get Kim to trust her during the mall trip and then she'd be spilling her guts to Nukpana.

Hopefully.

They finally reached the mall. It took all her strength and willpower not to let her jaw fall to the ground. The building was huge! It had two stories and it was almost all made of glass, which allowed passing people to glance into it. There were moving stairs from what Nukpana could see. So many stores full of people too!

Stepping into the place, she felt the warmth of an over sized heater hit her. She smiled softly at this, feeling Goosebumps on her skin. As they walked down the halls and past several stores, she felt excited and anxious.

They first went into Club Banana, which was full of clothes and clothes and shoes and…clothes. Nukpana felt slightly annoyed by how bright they were. Back home, she thought, they had cloth of rainbow colors on sell. They did not have articles of clothing made, oh no…but these bright colors were meant for special occasion. In America, much to Nukpana's dismay, everyone wore them every day for no reason.

Shaking her head though, she looked through the shoes and ended up boots. They were high heel boots, black and latex. A light blush came across her face when she wondered what Monty would say, seeing her in those. Next, Kim insisted, was clothing!

They went through so many little shops that had dresses, skirts shirts, shorts, pants, and even pajamas. Somehow, despite Nukpana's protests, they ended up buying her two new outfits. She promised to pay them back for at least one outfit.

As they were walking to the food court, Ron's idea, a familiar voice rang out. "Ew, who let animals in the mall?" Nukpana turned to see Bonnie; unsure of whom she spoke of. "Especially with your black hair all frizzy, you look like a poodle." The girl laughed at her own joke.

Nukpana, AKA Matilda, growled loudly, ready to tackle the girl off the balcony of the second floor. Suddenly Ron pointed out, "Talk about desperate; you have no one with you to laugh at your own joke."

Bonnie flushed and walked away quickly, apparently grumbling about something. Ignoring it, they went over to the Beuno Nacho food court and ordered. Nukpana, like before, got salad and a soda. She cringed while drinking it, forgetting just how sweet these treats could be.

It was on impulse that her eyes traveled around the food court, searching for any signs of monkey fur. She knew Monty wouldn't spy on her again after that episode last night, but one could never be too cautious. That begged the question; did she trust him?

* * *

Short, I know but I'm tired and just…really sad about my lover. I'm gonna try to talk to him so it'll take all night. Next chapter: Debates on evil and good…and what happens when Nukpana goes back home. Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to the reviews I got! My stupid friends and I were about to go to the mall when Daniel and Kat…got into my closet. I opened the door; it broke because they yanked it back. So I'm pissed off at them and I miss my lover!

**If you want to see my friends do stupid yet funny stuff, go on Youtube and look up my account "FrollosGypsy".**

* * *

They sat in the Food Court; the table was shaky and gave a false threat of falling. Although Kim and Ron ignored it, sitting there and placing their food on the top, Nukpana was hesitant. She wasn't sure just how 'good' these American products and tables were. Risking it, however, she placed her soda and salad there.

They ate in silence at first, all three lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Kim said, "I haven't heard anything about Monkey Fist in a while."

Nukpana choked on her drink, tears coming to her eyes from pain. Ron crossed his arms, "Good! Who wants to hear about a monkey freak? Matilda, you okay?" He patted her back, watching her calm down.

"W-Who…I mean, what's Monkey Fist like?" She asked casually, trying not to raise suspicion.

As Kim told the story of how they met Monkey Fist, how he tried to high jack the spaceship, how he…well, everything. She knew everything that had happened for she had been there but she'd never tell them. Smiling softly, she nodded and listened to their recent run in with DNAmy. They explained to her that there was another girl with him, protecting him almost.

It took all the control she had to stop from giggling at this.

"Really?" She said in fake amazement. "What was she like?"

They continued to talk about the girl as though she were a ghost, a figure unable to be detected; someone who was untraceable. They described her as a tan assassin, dark black hair ("Like yours, Matilda" Ron commented) and eyes of blood. They also said, mostly Kim said actually, that she was nimble and flexible. She fought well and protected Monty by shouting "He's mine". They both believed that she loved him. Nukpana fought the urge to blush.

"I think I heard Fist call her…Nukpana." Kim stated with a hint of wonder.

Ron agreed, nodding, "She told Sensei her real name was Nukpana, not Noibara like she said it was back at the school." On impulse, the contact eyed girl grabbed the Nukpana necklace to make sure it was hidden. The chain was visible, she knew, but she wasn't sure if the necklace part was showing.

"You think she's evil?" She asked calmly, throwing her trash away in a garbage can near by.

While Ron inhaled deeply to start ranting, no doubt something about monkeys, Fist, and Nukpana…Kim covered his mouth. She shrugged, stating her opinion first. "I think she's neutral, or was until Monty Fiske took her in. I think she's just so loyal to him and…"

"She's evil!" Ron exclaimed quite loudly, getting several people's attention.

Nukpana frowned, "Evil?" The sharpness of her voice could not be hidden. "Evil? How is she evil for being loyal to the man who saved her? Who helped her? And what makes Monkey Fist evil? He just wants to become a monkey, despite how weird that is to us."

"The part that makes him evil is when he hurts people, when he steals things." Kim stated something that Nukpana was once ignorant to. Unable to keep her gaze, she looked away with shame.

* * *

Evil was on Nukpana's mind as she walked home. It was eleven at night, the stores had closed far earlier than that. Despite her telling her Master that she would be back by ten, she was roaming around the place. She would have been home a few minutes till ten, actually, but…she ended up sitting on a bench for an hour. Staring up at the sky, her thoughts consumed her, making time seem like a blur.

First, her thoughts started off as her past. She wondered about her parents, her birth and the life she had back in the village. Just like before when she fought with Monty, she wondered what ever happened to the old lady that took care of her.

Then her thoughts shifted to Monty and the way she was 'loyal'. The way she helped him by beating up DNAmy, befriending Kim and going to school. She thought about how he helped her and her to him in return. And about love…

Then she thought about evil itself. She knew that evil was defined as bad, sins. The seven deadly sins were listed by memory and heart for her; Wrath, Pride, Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Lust & Sloth. From what she knew, Monty was not guilty of any of these sins…except envy. He envied the monkeys; but we are all guilty of one or two of these sins.

She had never really thought about him being as 'evil'. Then again, since she was always with him, she never wanted to. She had no reason to sit there on the bench and ponder the idea of Monty being evil. He was portrayed as evil, yes, so did that make him evil? How could she live with him after knowing that? Sure he was violent at times but…

Her home was quiet, graveyard like quiet. Sighing heavily, she prepared herself for any fights that were to come. Her footsteps were soft compared to the loud squeak of the door opening. When she stepped into the living room, Monty rubbed his eyes; he had just been sleeping.

"Nukpana, dear…" He stood up and walked over, more sleepy than calm. "Are you alright?" When she nodded, he continued, "Good. I'll ask for your report tomorrow after school. Let's go to bed, my dear. It's been a long day." She winced, wondering just how much anxiety he had felt through the whole day, wondering if she would forgive him.

"I forgive you for everything, Master." She whispered before walking into her room.

* * *

Next chapter: School, thoughts of evil and good & Nukpana goes on a mission with Kim and Ron. Monty's thoughts. Ron and Kim fluff! Review please!Sorry if the fanfiction isn't as good as recent chapters, my mind is else where…thinking of my lover. Sorry again. 


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to my reviewers! By the way, this upcoming dream means a lot more than one would think, just like the necklace!

**I would have had this up a few hours up earlier except my friend Kat overtook my computer and talked to people. Blame her!**

_

* * *

Gasping for air, Nukpana clawed through the air. No…it wasn't air, she was under water. Why though? She couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel anything. She saw dark blue water around her, stinging her eyes. Tears she would have cried mixed in with the water drowning her._

_Struggling, the girl looked up as she felt her body sinking down. A shadow was over her…the sky, or what she assumed was a sky, darkened and disappeared. The shadow jumped in, joining her. She let out an inaudible scream, bubbles escaping her mouth instead of sounds._

_She felt arms wrap around her…hands grab her…shaking her…Her name being called…under water…_

* * *

"Nukpana!" The same voice from her dream echoed next to her ear. Her red eyes snapped open to see Monty hovering, no…_clinging _to her. He had been shaking her, that's why she felt it in her dreams. Why though?

"M-Monty…why…what happened?" She sat up shaking slightly, her crimson eyes darting to her door all the way across the room to her green contacts. "What are you doing in my room?"

The window was open slightly, showing it was still night. The sparkles from the stars brightly shined against its dark blue cage. Still, she could see but a few orange streaks in the midnight blue sky; it was close to dawn.

He sat up a bit too, allowing her to do the same without any problems or struggling. His grip on her shoulders loosened considerably but did not move. His dark blue eyes, sometimes gray when he was upset enough, stared into hers. It was comforting, especially with the nightmare she just had.

"You were thrashing around and screaming, Nukpana. Are you alright?" Monkey Fist's voice was gentle like a lullaby.

Immediately she felt her eyelids grow heavy. "I had a nightmare…I was drowning…it felt so familiar." Within moments, she found herself curled up in her masters arms. He did not stiffen or even tense up like he used to when she made any physical contact with him. Perhaps his modesty was going soft. This made her grin as she felt the fog enter her mind once more.

* * *

Montgomery Fiske lay there with his back in an uncomfortable position against the wall. However, he did not mind for in his arms was the sleeping Nukpana. He inhaled the jasmine scent of her hair and held her tighter, his eyes closed for a brief moment.

His monkey like hands combed through her soft hair, letting his fingers drag down her neck. She shivered when he did that. Lightly, he placed his lips on her temple and watched her sleep.

She had changed so much since she stole the jade jewels right before him back then. He remembered so vividly the day they thought someone was following them. Of course this was near impossible since they hadn't passed any village. When he saw the jewels and then realized they had been taken within a blink of the eye, he ran after the thief.

When he had tackled the thief down, he realized it was a girl, a child!

Monty smirked at this memory, comparing the struggling child to the sleeping young lady in his arms right now. Weird how she was in his grip from the start, when he pinned her down. She had grown so much; mentally, emotionally and physically.

She was older now, she understood his plans and helped him to the best of her ability. She had a rebellious side showing now and then just like all teens, she tried to make him proud. She was more than his minion or slave, Monkey Fist thought, staring at her sleeping face. She was…

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…**

The alarm clock suddenly went off.

* * *

Nukpana stretched her arms up high as she leaned against her locker. Monty had stolen, she cringed at that word, a book bag for her to keep all her stuff in. So this stolen item was hanging on her shoulder quite comfortably.

This, of course, made her think about good and evil once more. Black and white; Yin and Yang; someone with a conscience and someone with none. She sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. She wasn't sore or tired or anything, just bored. In fact, she felt quite refreshed after sleeping in her master's arms.

If her master was kind, nice, caring and sweet…but his plans were bad…did it make him evil? From her knowledge, they had never hurt anyone physically when they tried to get him to become the Monkey King, never. And yet, he stole things at times…did this make him bad?

And if so…was she just as guilty for helping him? She fought along side with him by stealing things, fighting people and even tricking others. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she was just as 'bad' as he was.

"Hey Matilda!" Kim's voice rang out. "We need help taking down Drakken; want to come with?"

* * *

Ron was hanging upside with no pants, which Nukpana wondered if that happened often. Kim was fighting with a green suited woman named Shego, the plasma of her hands leaving an angry streak in the air.

Inhaling deeply, the blue eyed girl pulled her hair back and sprinted towards Drakken's machine. She had no idea what it was but then again, she didn't want to know. As she destroyed the controls, she wondered if this was a good deed making up for the 'evil' things she had done in the past.

* * *

The scene of Drakken was short because there will be a few flashbacks of it in the next chapter, to lead up etc. Next chapter: Nukpana must go to a huge Villain convention (like in that Health episode) and talks to other villains, fueling her thoughts of good and evil more. Plus, Drakken brings up that she was fighting with Possible; how will this be taken? Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the wait, my readers. I just…something came up with a love situation. I'm just…not…I dunno. Anyway, here.

* * *

Nukpana winced as she stepped inside her home. Her bones ached and her muscles were sore, bruises already forming on her tan skin. Wasting no time in taking off her contacts, she placed them on the table before seeing Monty.

"…Rough day, my dear?"

It was her way to reply by collapsing on the rug in the middle of the room. He put down the newspaper completely, glancing over her worn and weary body. It took him a moment to realize she was out cold.

Picking her up gently, he placed her on the couch and went off to get a wet cloth. When he returned, he saw her fiddling with the "Nukpana" necklace he had given her so long ago. After placing the cloth on her forehead, he got her some tea and food.

"What happened?" He asked calmly, traces of worry underlining it.

She sat up and winced, groaning softly as she fell back. "Went on a mission with Kim and Ron…took down Drakken…fought Shego."

At the mention of Shego's name, Monty's eyes lit up with concern. Out of all the villains, the green woman was the most vicious. She fought till her enemy was begging for mercy, or until she lost. The plasma on her hands could kill someone even after the fight with an infection or…

"Where'd you get hit?" Monkey Fist asked casually, putting vitamins and honey in her tea. His attempt at keeping her calm failed miserably, for her red eyes shot open.

"What's with the careful calm tone, master?"

"…Just tell me." He ordered forcefully.

Carefully, she got up and managed to lay on her stomach without knocking over the food. She inhaled the scent of the couch before speaking; it smelt like Monty. "She clawed my back. Otherwise, I just have bruises from falling and fighting."

The monkey master nodded, leaving to get some medical supplies. Nukpana tried her best to stay awake; her eyes fluttering close now and again. She replayed the scene of injury in her mind while waiting.

_

* * *

She had just snuck in through a window, opening the door for Kim and Ron who stood outside. The window was small but big enough her for alone; for if Rufus came in, he wouldn't have been able to open the door._

_Just as her hand touched the lock, she felt someone behind her. Immediately, she spun around and barely managed to dodge a foot. Growling softly, she pressed herself against the door to dodge another food, unlocking it as she threw herself away from it._

_She managed to tackle a woman down; she had dark black long hair, her suit black and lime green. Her skin was pale, which made the area where Nukpana just hit become blue. Glancing behind her, hearing some sort of warning from Kim, she yelped as she felt a plasma covered hand scratch her back._

_Her shirt was torn, she realized with a low hiss. She could not, however, fight the way Monty taught her; it'd be suspicious. Lucky for her though, Kim took over._

* * *

Nukpana winced and smiled softly, feeling a cold wet rag on her bare back. Immediately, she relaxed and closed her eyes again. They stayed silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Monty cleaned the wound while she sipped tea.

For the first time since all this started…Nukpana felt at peace.

She smiled softly, feeling her mind drifting in and out of the fog of sleep.

_

* * *

"Matilda!" Ron shouted something, watching her jump up the stairs and over the henchmen like they were flowers._

_Determination was written all over her face. Her boots hit the top floor which shook slightly, holding the machine that would harm the world. A henchmen came near her, but to trying to remain as 'Matilda', she threw a bracelet with spikes…at his eyes. _

_Ignoring his cry of pain, she jumped up and slammed her foot into the controls. Well…she __**would have **__if Drakken hadn't gotten in the way. He grabbed her ankle and with a surprisingly large amount of strength, threw her into the wall. Sliding down, she grimaced and felt a headache come on._

* * *

"Nukpana…wake up, girl." An English voice cut through her memory dream.

Groaning, and realizing she had dozed off, she sat up carefully. "Yes, master?" She murmured, stretching slowly. Her back was sore but that wasn't a huge deal. As soon as she stood, she hissed; her bruises were the worst part.

"We're going to a meeting, an auction if you will…it's for villains only." He stated, giving her fresh clothes before walking off. Nukpana changed slowly, hesitating to look at the necklace with her name on it. Sighing, she grinned softly.

As she stepped out of the house, she realized it was only three A.M.

_

* * *

When she had slid down the wall, she had blacked out for a moment. When she opened her eyes, gaining consciousness, she saw that Ronald was hanging upside with no pants. Frowning slightly, she glanced around and wondered where Kim was. The sound of counting down was giving her a bigger headache._

_Seeing Kim fight with the green pale woman, she stood up and knew what had to be done. Placing her hair in a ponytail, she sprinted towards the machines. Jumping up, she balled her hand into a fist and inhaled sharply when it slammed through the controls. Electricity flowed through her for a split second, making her fall backwards with eyes half open. As she hit the ground, she heard Kim shout something about winning._

* * *

They arrived at a large building, the parking spaces leading Nukpana to believe that during the day time, many people worked here. It was about four in the morning, she glanced to see no one…not a soul besides her master and herself.

What were they doing there?

As if hearing her thoughts, Monty stated, "There's some sort of auction going on, dear. I expect you to behave, listen to me and speak only when spoken to."

Nukpana frowned but nodded, pushing her black hair behind her ears. The moonlight shined on her crimson eyes, Monkey Fist noticed. They sparkled…He shook his head, walking into the building.

Following, she went through the maze of halls, mentally noting not to get lost or separated.

Inside a room underground sat several villains. The room was filled with them! All sorts of various shapes, colors, genders, plans…villains of the rainbow. Nukpana couldn't repress a shudder as she walked inside, taking a seat towards the back.

Just as she planned on asking why they were sitting so far away, she caught sight of DNAmy in the front. A growl escaped her throat on impulse, the feeling of anger and possession filling her veins once more.

Instead of attacking the dorky looking woman, she clamed instantly when she felt a hand grab hers. Looking down, she sat Monty appearing very stern. Sitting next to him, she held onto his hand, as if reassurance that he would not be taken from her.

There was a man in front of them all, silencing them with only a few words. As the talking went on, something about a game show or auction…Nukpana found herself falling asleep. She rested her head against Monty's shoulder, feeling him inhale sharply. He relaxed though, placing his arm around her.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Shego, that's the girl who destroyed us!"

She opened her eyes just in time to see a woman with long black hair jump in the air, ready to kick the girl. She threw herself out of the way, watching Monty do the same. When she stood up, her hair was covering her face.

It had been Drakken who said that; the same Drakken who threw her into the wall. He spoke up once more, attracting all the villains' attention, "You helped Kim Possible defeat me! What are you doing here?!" When she threw her hair back, her red eyes were narrowed at the man in annoyance. He froze, obviously confused. "But your eyes weren't that…bloody."

She hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Monty was looking at her, slightly confused. It was obvious that he failed to realize, or maybe she had forgotten to tell him, that she helped Kim beat Drakken. Either way, all the villains were ready to fight.

"Now listen here!" Monty's accent was thick when he started to grow angry. "This girl is no traitor; she is working undercover under my orders. If anyone dare lays a fingertip on her, you'll suffer something worse than Death itself! Drakken, I can not help it if you get beat by simple teenagers every time you try to dominate the world. So, I suggest you leave her be."

Silence.

That's when she realized…that Monty loved her dearly. She wasn't just a pawn, a minion or a slave…he wasn't just using her. He cared for her and loved her, although he hadn't spoken a word yet. So as the guy tried to sell things once more, she looked over her master. He sat there, smirking and smug.

_I love you…_her mind whispered.

* * *

Next chapter: School, dreams of naughty-ness and…fluff between Nukpana and Monty! Lol. Ron and Kim fluff! Review please! 


	29. Chapter 29

I've decided to speed things up a little so the next few chapters will be getting serious and down to the point of the end. Thanks to those who reviewed!

* * *

Nukpana placed on jeans, boots, a long sleeve shirt and headed out the door. They had just gotten back at seven in the morning, giving her a few minutes to dress like a teenager. She hated the jeans, saying she needed to wear something more…loose. Monty simply blushed and glanced away at this.

As she walked off towards school, she double checked to make sure she had her necklace on. That was probably the object she most cared about in the whole world. It meant so much to her…she smiled softly, her fingertips lightly touching her name under the shirt.

By eight, she had entered the building. She was tired from the fight yesterday and from what she had to put up with at the convention thing this morning. Despite Monty telling them to leave her be she noted that Shego was whispering things to her master, then he'd chuckle or snicker. (A/N Note: Shego and Drakken are not "Slave and master" but since we're seeing things from Nukpana's view…yeah.)

Plus, she thought as she opened her locker, DNAmy kept turning around to flutter her eyes at Monty. Of course this made Monkey Fist shiver in disgust, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. Never in her life would she be able to pluck up the courage and show any affection to her master in public, rarely when they were alone.

"Matilda…why are you growling?" Ron's nervous voice broke her thoughts, shattering them into millions of pieces. None of them realized it yet, but this meant that since shards of thoughts were on the floor, metaphorically speaking, Team Possible would have to be wary of where they stepped.

"What?" She blinked, obviously confused. "I'm…oh!" She blushed, not realizing she had growled with restrained anger. "Sorry, I was trying to clear my throat. Where's Kim?"

Ron leaned against the locker, "She's running late; still tired from the fight yesterday. How are you holding up?" He glanced at her back, her shirt hiking up an inch, "I see you put bandages around you like a mummy."

"Hm? Oh yes, my…guardian saw it and helped. He was quite surprised that I fought." Nukpana chuckled, "He was proud." For a moment she started to get lost in thought.

"Wade had called me earlier; something about Monkey Fist." Ron stated casually.

As if a reflex, the black haired girl slammed her locker. "What? I mean…what about him?" She turned to face him, her thoughts that were shattered earlier coming back slowly.

The blonde inhaled, ready to speak what appeared to be a long explanation…when his eyes sharpened. He noticed something about her. But what? Nukpana mentally thought over what she had put on, wondering what she had missed. She put on a shirt, pants, boots, combed her hair, hid her necklace…she forgot to put on her contacts!

Immediately she turned away, panic going through her blood. "…Uh…are you okay?" Ron hesitated.

"Y-Yes, it's just…pink eye. I need to go, sorry!" She ran outside as soon as the tardy bell rang.

…What had Wade called about involving her master?

* * *

After seeing his girl run off to the public school, Monty felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. Stretching, he went upstairs and collapsed in his bed. It was so warm…and soft. But his bed wasn't soft…

Opening his eyes, he inhaled sharply; he had walked into Nukpana's room instead of his own! But…but why would he do such a thing? On a subconscious level, perhaps he wanted to crawl in her bed for a while. This made him blush; why?

Thankfully, however, sleep overtook him.

_

* * *

His hair covered hands, his monkey paws, roamed around a young body. They caressed every curve. The girls' skin was soft, smooth. His nails sunk into several parts, breaking skin, listening to the girl gasp softly._

_His eyes looked up to see…Nukpana! _

_She had her head tilted back, exposing her neck. Monty leaned forward to bite it, listening to her whine softly. Her back arched up, her lower body pressing against his firmness. He hisses softly at this, ready to…_

* * *

"Master?" The girl's voice woke him from his light yet dirty slumber.

Monty sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. How long had he slept? By glancing at the clock, he figured an hour or so. "What are you doing here? School just started!" She was panting from the run, he assumed.

Placing her book bag down, she answered, "I had forgotten my contacts…I told Ron that I had pink eye and ran off. I'm…what are you doing in my bed?" Her voice had started off as worry; panic…now it was full of curiosity and amusement.

He hesitated, obviously trying to think of an excuse. When none would come up, he confessed, "I like your bed better…it is much softer than my own. I suppose you can skip school today…"

"Master…" She suddenly spoke up, "Ron said something…that Wade, that computer guy…he said you were up to something. Will you…will you tell me what?"

Suddenly Monty was speechless, his eyes huge.

He was debating; lie or give up what he had been researching for weeks?

* * *

Next chapter: We see what he's searching for; Kim and Ron talk about her at school. Review please! 


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Sorry ass UIL judges don't know shit from pudding! Out of 18 people and 10 places, I didn't place at all! I fucking lost! Fucking bastards.

* * *

Monty Fiske sat on his apprentice's soft bed, debating in his mind. It was ironic at how he had just been so relaxed and somewhat peaceful just a few minutes ago. Then again, he had been dreaming a dream that was…well…naughty. If one could call that "peaceful"…

"Master…" Nukpana spoke up in a gentle voice. Those two syllables were like feathers, soft and kind…they shouldn't have cut so deep into his thoughts like they just did. They were like a knife to him. Why? She affected him that much…those words were enough to get him out of thought.

"I…" He hesitated. What was he planning to say? 'I'm a fool'? 'I dreamt dirty things about us…'? 'I love you'? Such thoughts would have earned a scowl on his face with ease several months, years, ago…but things change. Opinions change, personalities do too. He no longer thought of all those things as 'silly'. Especially the last one.

So what was he to say? What should he tell his minion? His apprentice? His slave? His girl? A lie? Heavens no…he'd have to confess the truth. But how would he word it? It was not the right time for her to know…or maybe…maybe it was. Maybe Ron Stoppable, the babbling imposter, was meant to tell her about this. Maybe this was a sign that he should tell her the truth.

The red eyed teen gave him no time to think of a lie, of an excuse. Instead, she pounced on him like a lion on its prey…metaphorically speaking, of course. "Monty, you promised me that you'd tell me about your plans. You swore to me that you'd tell me what was happening so I wouldn't be left in the dark. Although…I don't think I could help with research, I would like to know what you are looking for."

Fiske grabbed her chin with ease, his touch light, "…I was planning on telling you, dear. I never break a promise. I just needed time to think of if this was the right time or not." He did not move from that position, being only inches away and their faces close. Instead, he stayed there, "Actually Nukpana…you _could _help me with research. You see…"

Monkey Fist pulled her closer, almost too where she was forced to sit on his lap. Despite there being no one who knew they were there, he dropped his tone to a low roar. "The item I seek is in Egypt…from legends that I've heard of, it carries the ability to twist your fantasy into reality. These are just the legends I have heard of…I need someone who knows Egyptian script and hieroglyphics to decode the books for me."

Nukpana's eyes widened, her mouth making an 'o' shape. "You…you want me to help you? To read those books?"

He grinned, faintly remembering how he had scolded at her in the younger years when she spoke her own language. That, of course, was different from now; back then, he was teaching her English and now…well…he wanted her to help. "Will you, my dear?" He caressed her cheek, her chin, watching her face heat up.

With a nervous nod, Nukpana smiled brightly.

She was of use to her master once more…

_"Thank goodness…" _Nukpana thought faintly as they strolled downstairs.

* * *

It was lunch time before Ron and Kim had a moment to stop and breathe…and talk. The day they had just enjoyed was hectic, chaotic in a sense. Class after class piled up on homework and assignments. As if trying to take down two villains already wasn't enough!

They grabbed the plastic trays which held what looked like meat as well as cardboard and paste. Sitting at the table they sat at for quite some years already, their own little sanctuary one would say, they began to speak.

Ron casually asked how Kim was doing after the fight, concern tinting his voice. For some reason, both of them as well as the whole school had noticed, they had grown closer lately. It wasn't the type of closer as in physically or friendship…it was closer as in…as in…dare they say…love.

Kim nodded, her long reddish orange hair flying over her shoulder. "I'm doing okay…wounded ego, but that's it. How's Matilda? I haven't seen her all day."

They both glanced around the cafeteria, hoping to see the speck of black in the mass of colors. Of course Ron knew she had left earlier, but he had sort of hoped that she'd return for class. That's when he remembered the reason.

"Oh yeah, she took off this morning…she had pink eye."

The cheerleader sipped her milk, a look of mild surprise on her face. Her green eyes searched the young man's chocolate brown ones, almost getting lost in them. "You sound like you don't believe her."

The blond haired boy shrugged weakly, as if unsure of what to reply. "Well…" It almost felt like betrayal saying this, "She's been acting really weird lately. I don't think I trust her a lot, I mean."

Kim stopped him from rambling in nervousness, "I know what you mean. I trust her but…there is something fishy about her." As she peeled open a banana, she continued, "Have you noticed that every time we mentioned a villain…she focused more on it?"

Ron blinked, obviously making it apparent that this was news to him. "Really? Like when?"

Munching into the soft fruit, she responded, "When we first talked about Monkey Fist, she tensed up and got into the conversation. Then when we mentioned Monkey Fist's assistant…Nuk-whatever and all the other villains, she remained focused. How'd you not notice that Ronald?"

Lost in deep thought, the young man rubbed his chin. "Hmmm…now that you mention it…this morning, when I mentioned Monkey Fist…she slammed her locker and looked over. Her eyes were red and she…"

They both stayed quiet suddenly, an idea popping in their minds.

She couldn't be Nukpana…could she?

* * *

Next chapter: We see what he's searching for; Kim & Ron go to her house to "make sure she's okay" but really they're trying to see if she's Nukpana and if her guardian is Monty. Review please! 


	31. Chapter 31

I am SO sorry about not updating recently. I've been writing other stories, school overtook my life again with projects (damn Pre-AP classes), my family and I have been fighting and the man I loved is engaged to another…bastard. Anyway, sorry once more. Those who wait will receive greatly XD

* * *

It had been an hour since they headed downstairs. The time had passed so quickly since both of their heads had been in books. They were so deep into reading and translating, trying to make sense of the text by analyzing, that they failed to hear the phone ring twice.

In fact, they had been so lost in thought and so busy that neither realized just how…close they were. For example; Nukpana was skimming over a small ancient book, one whose pages looked like they could turn to dust with a breath of hot air. Monty, curious of what she was reading, leaned over her shoulders so their faces were merely inches away.

Another example, one that made Nukpana's cheeks heat up when she noticed, was when she impulsively leaned closer to read a book Monty had in his lap. Their hips were touching, their shoulders as well. It took all her strength not to pull back and cause a scene.

After an hour or so had slipped by, Nukpana finally stretched and groaned at the feeling of her muscles being pulled. Sitting up from the very plush chair, she suddenly realized that it was Monty's. Blushing, she asked, "Would you like some tea, master?"

He looked up from his book, obviously not focusing on it, and nodded. "Yes, that might help."

As she put water on the oven, she looked over at the man from the kitchen doorway. Although his icy eyes ran across the text in the book, obviously frustrated from the difficult language, she knew he wasn't focusing. He wasn't actually reading and trying to translate.

"What's on your mind, Monty?" She asked calmly, a hint of suspicion and concern on the edge of her voice.

Fiske looked up at the girl, clearly surprised. At the confusion written on her face, he explained, "You sounded…so American when you said that." He chuckled softly, "My apologies…I'm just wondering where exactly this thing is. So far we've learned **about it** but not of its location."

Nukpana started to pour the hot tea in cups, walking over to stand next to her master. "Alright…there's more though, isn't there?"

Placing down the first cup of tea before him, Nukpana leaned over his shoulder slightly while pouring the other cup, trying to read. Monty laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them. A very thoughtful look came on his face as he rested his elbows on the book.

Knowing fully well that Nukpana was pouring hot tea in a cup; he felt the desire to test her reaction. "…I think the location is near your home."

Suddenly her mouth opened and the cup she held slipped from her grip, shattering into millions of pieces on the ground. The wooden floor now had tea running down it, the kettle she held was placed on the table next to her.

Silence.

Slowly she bent down and picked up the shards, eyes huge. "I-I…I don't see how you assume that, Master." She placed the shards on a napkin which was on the table next to her. Getting a towel, she wiped up the tea.

Monty didn't look at her that entire time, just stared at the wall before him. She had reacted just the way he thought she would; shocked to the core. The very idea of going home, anywhere near it, apparently had never crossed her mind.

"Because that's where I found you and the jade jewels, Nukpana. There has to be more forbidden treasure near by that area besides the jewels and you." He stated calmly, moving his hands to turn a page.

She looked up at him, a piece of her black hair covering her view. "…Forbidden…me?"

"Would you like to go back for a visit, girl?" He skillfully avoided the question.

Nukpana stood up and sat in the plush chair across from him, obviously thinking it over. "Well…I'd like to see the elder lady once more. And I would like to see what has become of everyone…the village."

Monty nodded, "I'll go get you another cup of tea; read some more my dear."

While he was gone, there was a knock at the door. Looking up, she walked over. Looking through the peephole, she hesitated; it was Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Grabbing her contacts, she inhaled slowly, calming herself. What did they want?

* * *

(A/N: This is happening while Nukpana and Monty talk)

Ron frowned, hanging up the phone. Kim waited for a few minutes before calling Matilda as well, her frown matching Ron's when they didn't answer. They had been trying to get in touch with the girl for an hour or so, skipping school to do so. They were missing afternoon classes and by the time they got her number from Wade, school was over.

They finally reached the small looking house and faintly remembered last time. They glanced at each other before opening the white picket gate. It looked so…calm and peaceful. It looked like a nice neighbor, the cozy kind you only saw in movies. This only added up on Team Possible's suspicions.

Kim knocked on the door four times, scowling at Ronald who was trying to look through the windows. The curtains were closed so he could only see the shadows, the outlines of the people in there. Who was who though?

It took a few moments before they heard noise. Someone was almost jogging towards and away from the door. When it opened, it showed a very tired, pale, surprised "Matilda".

"Hey Matilda…you okay? You don't look so hot." Ron blinked, stating the obvious.

She grinned weakly, still shocked about the Egypt thing. "Yes, I am fine. The pink eye got to me and…fever and such. What are you two doing here?"

Kim smiled falsely, almost shoving her way inside. "We just wanted to make sure you were alright…Matilda." The way she had said the last part made Nukpana hesitate in closing the door. "Where's your guardian?"

Hoping that Monty had heard the commotion, after all he was a ninja, she answered, "He's sleeping upstairs. Why do you…"

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went off.

A few minutes passed as Kim talked to the little machine. Finally she placed it back in her pocket. "You feel up to going on a mission with us?"

Was she supposed to leave Monty like this? Would he be mad? No…she had to or else they'd be suspicious. "Sure. Where to?"

No one knew that Monkey Fist was listening from the kitchen. Kim stated calmly, "Egypt."

* * *

Next chapter: We see their journey and thoughts to Egypt. Thanks to Wade of course, Nukpana knows that Monty was right; they're all heading towards her home. When they land, she goes to see her village while trying to avoid Team Possible. Review please! 


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks to all those who have reviewed; we're getting close to the end!

_

* * *

Kim stated calmly, "Egypt."_

Nukpana felt her stomach twist into a knot, her jaw drop to the floor. Her contact covered eyes widened at least to what felt like the size of a plate. Surprise and shock coursed through her veins, her blood, making her heart beat faster. Her skin felt like there was a thin layer of ice on it.

"E-Egypt?" She stuttered, trying not to fall over. Her knees felt weak, her legs like jell-o. If she could, she would have fainted long ago.

"Yeah…" Kim's voice had a trace of suspicion in it. "Do you want to come now?"

Without a moment's hesitation, she nodded. "Yes, let's go."

Ron spoke up suddenly, "But what about your guardian?" It was painfully obvious to Nukpana now that by the tone of Kim's voice and the way Ron jumped on that question, they came here to try and unmask her. They came here not to check up on her, but to prove who she wasn't. She wouldn't let that happen though.

'Matilda' bit her lip, thinking. She knew she should tell Monty somehow that she'd be going out, for him to meet her there for the artifact. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a spike of anger, the need for revenge. Why? She had no idea…maybe it was the fact that he had been right. Either way, she couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth.

"He'll be okay; I'll call him when we get there. Come on, let's hurry!"

With that, they took off and ran towards the helicopter. Monty, however, just stood there for a moment with a scowl on his face. He felt anger, yes, but he also felt hurt by her actions. Hurt by the fact that she hadn't even thought of telling him…

If he hadn't been listening, she would have left without telling him. Or maybe, he secretly hoped, she knew he was listening so she thought she didn't need to tell him and left. So many possibilities…

Shaking his head, he knew what he had to do now; get a ride to Egypt.

* * *

The ride was quiet, despite the fact that the helicopter was as loud as a bomb. Nukpana put in the earplugs Kim had given her, putting her long hair in a ponytail before placing the helmet back on. Something told her that they wouldn't be landing…probably would need to jump by the looks of those parachutes. She shivered.

It wasn't the thought of jumping out of a helicopter that scared her; it was the thought of where they'd land that did. Perhaps they'd land in a sand covered desert. Perhaps they'd land in an oasis jungle like she lived in before. Perhaps they would not land anywhere near her home…

But something told her they would.

After all, they could pin point the place they wanted to land so the last place they'd land would be some…deserted area. Kim and Ron would want food, water, information and comfort, meaning they'd want a village. She knew how Americans thought.

But maybe, she hoped deep in her heart and reasoned in the back of her mind, they'd drop off at a different village. After all, who said the artifact was near **her** village? She grinned weakly, hoping this would be true.

That was when she felt a hand grab hers. It was Ron. "Are you ready to jump?" He shouted over the loud noise. Matilda nodded, placed the parachute on and followed Kim who dove out of the helicopter. Ron, however, had to be pushed out by the driver.

As Nukpana flew through the sky, falling through clouds, she couldn't help but wonder what the village was like. Were the kids now grown? Were those girls who picked on her married? Fifteen was the ideal age after all. Were those boys who teased her working? Was the Chief still the Chief? Was the old lady still alive?

Suddenly she _wanted _to go to her village.

She missed it…

* * *

Monty smirked as he watched three bodies gently float down to the ground. He managed to get to the Oasis jungle area first simply because he took jet, not helicopter. He looked over the jungle, remembering so vividly when he met Nukpana. Such a wild child had turned into a beautiful young lady.

Finally, they landed. With a sick smirk, he wondered faintly while walking over there if she was still undercover. Perhaps he would test her and fight her, to add to the silly illusion of her being 'good'.

When he reached them, however, Nukpana was looking at the buildings only a few miles away. Monty may have taken the girl out of Egypt, but he could have never taken the Egypt out of the girl. She still knew her own language and traditions; even the way home.

…Home…

He pondered the meaning of this word, walking closer to them. Would she call his home hers? Would Nukpana call the castle home? Would she call anywhere with him home? He did…Monty called whatever place he stayed with 'Matilda' home.

"Monkey Fist!" Finally Kim Possible had discovered him.

With a smile, he readied himself to make a smart remark…but Nukpana ran. They all stopped to watch her turn and run towards the village. But why?

Kim and Ron obviously thought it was for safety…but Monty knew it was something more. This was why he was surprised when he realized the two were attacking him. Blocking and dodging, punching and kicking, he managed to put up a good fight. Two against one…He honestly wished Nukpana was here to help.

* * *

When she had first seen her master, she felt her blood turn to ice. Oh how she wished she could help him or at least 'accidentally mess up' Kim's fighting style. But something in her, something in her heart beckoned her towards the village.

Closing her eyes, she turned and sprinted blindly.

When she got there…it was silent. Many were walking but none talked. They dressed in mild colors, even the children. But why? She remembered the custom; when someone died in the village, that day all the villagers wore black and did not speak but a few words. This was confusing though…They did not speak but didn't wear colorful clothes. It was a middle catch.

"Excuse me…" She had said in English, forgetting about her contacts. Remembering just where she was, especially when the woman she spoke to raised an eyebrow, she reverted back to her old language. She asked what was happening.

"The old lady, the one who took in that demon child years ago is on her death bed." The lady replied, walking away.

Nukpana felt herself freeze like a statue, unable to breathe. It made sense to her. They walked around in some silence for respect but because they didn't trust or like the 'crazy' old lady…they did not wear black.

Tears almost started to fill her eyes but she stopped them, the old traditions coming back to mind. Jogging towards the hut she once called home, knowing the path despite the surroundings that changed, she felt as though this was not real…

She couldn't be dying…

* * *

Next chapter: We'll see the encounter with Nukpana and the old lady. Plus, will she come back in time to help Team Possible or Monty when they fight? Review please! 


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to the people who reviewed; y'all are so awesome! It took me a bit to write this sad part because I'm happy; I have a crush and he likes me back XD lol anyway!**

* * *

It felt like it was forever until Nukpana found the hut. It was so familiar, the path was easily taken as though a map written in her subconscious mind. Actually, it felt like yesterday that she had ran down the alleyway and into the small house.

The door was old and cracked; the sun rays had hit down hard on the wood to make it look older than it really was. The hinges were rusty and made a loud noise, a screech almost, when she opened it. There was no doorknob, she remembered, but there was a hole where it was supposed to be.

Darkness flooded over her body when she stepped in. She glanced around, her vision struggling to adjust to the sudden cease of light. Until her sight would come back, she relied on her other senses.

Her hands, those delicate hands that should have been rough with calluses if she had stayed here, reached out to feel nothing. She sensed several objects near her hand but couldn't feel any, pulling away in fear to actually touch anything. Faintly she wondered if someone or something would fall on her.

She heard faint breathing near by but she wasn't sure if it was next or far away since it echoed. It was almost as though she could hear a heartbeat as well but whether it was hers or someone else's, she was unsure of. Her footsteps echoed, reassuring her that she was the only one walking.

The heavy smell of mold, rust and death filled her nose. She could almost feel the dampness of the walls, almost hear the mold crawling on it and growing even more. The smell of rust had to be from the tea kettle that served her and her master so many years ago. So much time had passed and while she lived in luxury, the elder lady who raised her was suffering.

The scent of the rust and mold got into her mind, making her other senses act as though they touched and saw it. She could almost taste the stuffiness in here, the thick air full of illness. It took all her will power not to retch at the non-existing taste.

"Who's there?" She heard a faint voice speaking her old language. It was cracked with sickness, the voice.

She hesitated, unsure of what to say at first. Hoping she would remember her home language, she replied, "It is me…Nukpana."

There was a long stretched out silence like gum being pulled two ways. Finally the red eyed/contact covered girl's eyes adjusted to the darkness. First she saw the outline of the bed and a body on it. At first glance, one would assume the body to be dead and not moving.

However, as Nukpana's sight became used to the darkness, she saw the old lady sit up slowly. "Nukpana?" The tone was full of wonder and shock. "Is that really you?" This time she spoke English; despite all these years, she still tested her on that language.

Smiling weakly, she walked closer and nearly tripped on an old burnt wood. "Yes, it is…Monty and I came back for a while." Hesitation. "Two of my…friends came as well."

"Nukpana, you speak English as well as I do!" There was faint laughter in her voice, reminding the teenager just how many years had slipped by. "Many rains have passed child but I know when you're holding something back."

The girl smiled tearfully, kneeling next to the bed. It was a few inches above the ground, showing just how many blankets the village gave her for comfort. Despite them fearing and hating her, apparently, they were still bound by traditions and religion so they had to offer something to her.

"I…" Nukpana thought for a moment, trying to realize what had happened. "I don't really know. I mean…Monty found a treasure that could help him in his search for power near here. Kim and Ron, my friends…yes, my friends…" She wondered faintly if they were really friends or not. "They took me here while Monty came here alone. We're…fighting to get the treasure first. I had to come by; I heard that…I heard you were…dying."

The old lady coughed, wincing as she had sat up. That was when Nukpana really, _really _saw her face. The lady's skin was dried up like a raisin, her lips were barely visible. Her hair was short, almost to her ears, and looked dry and filthy. Her eyes however still held a certain twinkle in them.

Even before she spoke a word, Nukpana knew she would die soon.

"Yes…It is old age, Nukpana. Tell me…how has the Englishman treated you?" Her voice was growing weak.

Nukpana hesitated once more, thinking carefully. Finally, she spoke in a hushed voice. "Well, he had taken me to his castle. It took me a while but I learned what everything was for. He gave me English lessons and taught me how to fight even more. He taught me to meditate and to have control. He's given me clothes of all sorts, shelter in different locations around the world, food of exotic taste and an education of so many things! He's…trusted me…given me secrets. I help him fight and defend him. He cares for me and I care for him."

"Do you love him?" The old lady interrupted.

"…I do…I love him dearly. But I fear that he is evil…something that I've been determined not to be." She whispered softly. "Thank you…for helping me early in life."

"Nukpana…You are not evil. You are simply a good person who's led a bad life. I knew from the moment I heard your name that you'd be pure in heart. I knew that you'd never become corrupt and cruel. You're kind and caring to love this man and for him to love you back. Love is never evil or good; love is just deep emotions of caring. It's never right nor is it ever wrong."

"Elder…" Nukpana felt tears appear in her eyes. In her culture, it was a shame to cry but she could not help it. Every lesson on self control that Monty taught her vanished. "Please don't die…" Death would not stop so asking seemed childish…perhaps she was since her childhood was destroyed.

"Tell me about this man…" Her voice was just above a whisper.

Nukpana obeyed. "He's as kind as he is cruel. He's as gentle as he is rough. He's as smart in books as he is ignorant in love. His eyes are a crystal blue but sometimes they turn green, especially when he's talking about monkeys. When he's upset or mad they turn as gray as the rare thunderstorm clouds here. His hair is so wild but smooth, gentle to the touch. He's handsome and…I love him…"

Through this description, Nukpana couldn't help but have the feeling that the elder was smiling. Monty must have looked like her old lover, the one that died in war. That's why she had been so interested in learning more about Monty.

Or…

Maybe it was the fact that she was trying to distract Nukpana for when Nukpana stopped to listen, she heard nothing. No breathing, no heartbeat…nothing.

"Elder?" She whispered, feeling the tears fall onto her lap.

She had passed away while Nukpana described her loved one, her master.

Unable to stop herself, she let out a high pitched cry, a horrifying shriek of anguish and sorrow. Tears fell like waterfalls, the hot liquid falling on her curled up fists that rest on her lap. Her nails were sinking into her skin but she didn't care.

She was dead…

* * *

Next chapter: Decisions about Possible and Monty! Review please! 


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks to all the ones who have reviewed. I've been really upset lately so they helped a lot. I'm so happy I have 100 reviews! Yay!!!! I'm so happy!**

* * *

Nukpana's shoulders shook like an earthquake, her whole body did. As she stood up, falling twice, she glanced around. In the dim dark light of the hut, she saw something sparkle. Walking closer, she let out a small gasp of surprise and shock.

There was a small jewel, red no doubt, with a monkey carved into it. Under it rest a piece of paper that read, "Everything goes to Nukpana." It was her Will…and she had the amulet! She had to amulet!

Despite the surprise from this, from the moment of peace and pleasure, Nukpana felt sorrow once more. She took it and placed it in her pocket. Whispering a final thank you, she left the room.

The walk from the village, from the hut, was unbearable. Nukpana felt nothing and everything. She felt so numb with pain and yet she was too numb to feel it. The realization of the old lady dying had hit her, yes, but she still felt as though it were all a horrible nightmare.

Her eyes were red from crying, puffy too. It was on impulse and out of anger that she took off the contacts, throwing them to the ground. Now her eyes that were once red were crimson from the sorrowful tears.

Her hands were torn up with small cuts from her nails. There was very little blood but the tan on her hands had turned slightly pale, a few shades lighter at least. Her hair was messy but looked alright, covering her eyes enough for no one to see them.

When she had first stepped out of the hut, two women were already there. They knew she was going to die…they **knew. **

So now she walked through the village, not bothering to dodge the villagers to made their ways to the old lady's home. They were going to complete the tradition, going to change her and bury her. They were going to say good-bye to her…

Before she knew it, she was back where she started. She was in the Oasis desert. Looking around, she couldn't help but remember the first time she lay eyes on the English man named Monty Fiske.

She could almost see his face of annoyance and determination once more. She could almost hear his voice, scowling at Bates for slowing down. He was saying that no one was following them…that it was impossible.

That's when she heard his grunt.

Nukpana had fought the man many times to recognize his grunt of pain. It was close by. Walking carefully towards the sound, she gasped softly to see Ron and Kim double teaming Monty!

She stood there for a moment in the bushes, watching closely. Ron tried to attempt his feet by tripping him. Of course this meant he had to get on the ground and spin around in hopes of kicking Monty's feet from underneath him. This also meant that his pants fell and slid off a few times.

Kim was trying to attack him from behind by the manner of punching. She was jumping in the air, jumping over Ron, and landing a punch. Lucky for him, he grabbed her fist and threw her into a tree.

Nukpana would have watched more for she was tired from crying, unsure if she could even more but something was wrong. This place looked familiar, looked dangerous. That's when she realized they were heading towards a pond with alligators in it!

Somehow Ron had gotten his pants back on. He saw his dearest friend get thrown into a tree and growled. Running and jumping in the air, he readied himself to kick the monkey loving man in the face.

That was when Nukpana moved.

She felt an overwhelming, an overpowering feeling of protective wash over her. She felt the need to help her master. Her feet moved on their own accord and pretty fast too.

"Matilda!" Kim cried out in shock as she watched the girl kick Ron's side. He went flying near by the red head as well.

When the black haired girl landed and looked up, her red eyes shined brightly. That was also when she realized that the 'Nukpana' necklace had fallen out. The very gift she loved and treasured from Monty had blown her cover.

"You're Nukpana!" Ronald and Kim shouted in union.

* * *

Next chapter: Kim and Ron's reaction to Matilda being Nukpana. Explanations. Monty eggs Nukpana; he tries to make her believe that Team Possible isn't her friends. Review please! 


	35. Chapter 35

**Attention to all my lovely reviewers and viewers: My last updates will be between 9****th****-10****th**** on this month and will not be updated until the 22th. Why? Because I'm going to London for Spring Break! During the 10****th**** to when I officially leave (the 13****th****) I'll be writing chapters for most of my stories, that way I can update quickly when I get back. Thank you.**

* * *

"You're Nukpana…" Ron repeated himself, his voice soft with disbelief. Kim's dark green eyes had narrowed but whether in hatred or in an attempt to see the necklace better, the young girl did not know.

Nukpana stood there, her back slightly bent over from trying to catch her breath. Her knees were bent as well from her landing to catch herself from falling. From earlier, when she grieved over the old lady, her hair had been covering half her face but now it covered only her eyes. In a way…she looked demented, demonic for the sunrays made her crimson eyes sparkle.

"Girl…" Monty's voice came from behind. Although she could not see him, not yet at least, she could tell by the tone of his voice that he had an annoyingly smug smirk on his face. "It's about time you came back. Tell me, child, did you intend to give away your identity by taking off your contacts?"

Okay, so perhaps he was a little angry with her for that. Then again, the necklace which he had given her for her birthday had fallen out on accident. Faintly, as she grabbed the necklace and traced the outlines of the trees and monkeys…she remembered the night he gave it to her. How he had snuck up on her and…

"So this all was a trick then?!" Kim snarled, obviously feeling betrayed. "You were never our friend at all, were you? You just worked for…for him!"

Nukpana felt her mouth open and close several times, as if a gaping fish in the desert. "I…I…No, Kim, please…" A feeling of despair, desperation rose in her. As if being desperate to become friends, to keep that certain type of care and love.

Monkey Fist interrupted her coldly, "Tell her, Nukpana my darling." He stepped forward, one hand resting on her right shoulder while the other hand of his rested behind his back. It was as though he was holding her, owning her. As though…to show the relationship of slave and master, of apprentice and master.

"Tell her the truth, my dear." She risked looking up at the man, seeing a sinfully prideful grin on his handsome face and triumph in his baby blue eyes. "Tell her how you tricked her and that gullible monkey hater into thinking you were on their side."

"I-I…" She couldn't talk. It felt like cotton was being stuffed down her throat, as though sand was clogging up her airway. Her tongue felt dry and stuck to the ceiling of her mouth.

"Matilda…Nukpana," Ron caught himself, "I can't believe it! Why would you do such a thing? Why work for such a freak?!"

Nukpana's eyes narrowed and she snapped out of impulse, "He's no freak! Who are you to call a passionate monkey loving man? He's a fine man; noble, courageous, handsome, clever…" She stopped herself, feeling Monty's grin grow even bigger.

"Thank you," He chuckled, "Matilda. But please do tell them how you deceived them. Explain to them how I ordered you to befriend them for information. Tell them the truth of how you did every single thing I said."

Nukpana suddenly yelled, yanking her shoulder away. "No!" She turned to where her back faced neither group. "No! It's not…it's not like that. I…I did obey my Master from the start; I did do as he told me to do. He instructed me to befriend you Kim, and you Ron. I did it but I never dreamed that your friendship would actually touch me. I was told to get your secrets, your weaknesses…but I couldn't do it. I…I…I really appreciate your friendship, both of you."

Monkey Fist suddenly laughed, the sharpness of it making her wince. "Very good job, my apprentice. To try and trick them into believing you, very smart. I fear, however, since we know where the amulet is that you…"

"You don't really know!" She snapped, her eyes sparkling with upset sorrow. The memory of the old lady's will, of the old lady's voice and last moments flashed before her eyes. "You knew it was in this country, in _**my **_country! You never would have guessed that it was in the village that I grew up in! You would have never assumed, even dared to guess, that it was in the same place that many people terrorized and taunted me! You never would have dreamt that it was in the Elder Lady's hut as a gift from her husband before he died!"

Silence.

"…The old lady? So you went to the village after all while I fought?" Monkey Fist stepped closer, a menacing sparkle in his now-grayish eyes. "…That means you have it, don't you?"

* * *

Next chapter: We see Monty and Nukpana fight. Nukpana questions what is good and what is bad. After all, he knows that she holds the amulet…what will he do to get it back? Review please!

**I'll try to finish this story before London. I'll try.**


	36. Chapter 36

_"…That means you have it, don't you?"_

Nukpana stepped back, feeling the ground shift slightly. No…it wasn't shifting, it was mud! They had to be near the pond for, from the feel and sense of things, there had been a few floods. That was why the ground was slightly squishy and engulfed anything that stepped on it. The question was…where exactly was the pond?

"The Elder Lady…she gave it to me in her will." She whispered softly, unsure if her voice would hold still as she spoke the rest, "She died just moments ago, Master. Oh how she looked so frail, so ill! She asked about you, about us…She told me many things."

_"Many rains have passed child but I know when you're holding something back."_

"She knew me well, remembered me…I told her everything."

"_Nukpana…You are not evil. You are simply a good person who's led a bad life. I knew from the moment I heard your name that you'd be pure in heart. I knew that you'd never become corrupt and cruel. You're kind and caring to love this man and for him to love you back. Love is never evil or good; love is just deep emotions of caring. It's never right nor is it ever wrong."_

Her words echoed loudly in her mind. Finally she finished what she was saying, "She told me many things, advise. She told me that…"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Fiske snapped without warning. She jumped, almost sliding to the ground because of the mud. "Give me the amulet now, girl!" His voice was booming with authority.

His gray eyes, which were once a warm yet cold blue, were covered with a tint of insanity. They showed a menacing lust for power which frightened Nukpana deeply. His outstretched fur covered hand was merely inches away from her, demanding.

Nukpana stared at his hand for a moment, her hand subconsciously going towards the jewel in her pocket. When she took it out, the sun shined at least twice as bright. The red necklace sparkled bright, almost blinding all except for the red eyed girl. She stared at it, seeing what looked like swirling storm clouds appear in it.

She was only a child, only a teenager. In her country, she was a woman and a spinster for not being married yet. In almost every other country, she was a free spirited and spoiled teenager. And yet…and yet, she knew what power this thing held. She could _**feel **_it radiating off the jewel. Wave after wave, she felt it wash upon her.

Should such great power be given to one man who was believed to be evil? Or should it be given to a 'good' person? The Old Lady had said that she was a good person who had bad things happen to. If that was true, then it made sense that a bad person could do good deeds just like a good person could make bad choices.

What should she do?

Give it to Kim? Or Monty?

Monty Fiske was a man who took her in even after she stole from him and nearly got him killed from the quick sand. He had taken her in, given her food, shelter and clothes. He trained her to fight, taught her to meditate and speak English. However, he had also stolen before and hurt people.

Did this make him bad?

Her mind said yes while her heart said no.

"Nukpana…" A hint of impatience was in his tone. "Hand it over now."

Suddenly she knew…she knew what had to be done. She tossed it in the air, watching it float as though a thin feather. The wind was soft, barely a breeze and yet it seemed to hold the jewel up.

When the realization of the situation finally sunk in, it was too late. Kim had run and jumped, just like Nukpana planned. She grabbed the jewel and landed on her feet with a certain experienced grace.

"Why did you bloody do that?!" Monty questioned, his open hand closing into a shaking fist.

"…You would have used it for something bad, even if you are a good person in my eyes Monty." She whispered softly, feeling a certain calm and wisdom upon her. Was it just her imagination or was her feet sinking deep? Not daring to risk a glance, she kept her eyes on the man before her.

"Where do your loyalties lie, girl?!" Monkey Fist's voice rang sharp and clear with the pure unadulterated rage he was feeling.

At this, she turned her head to the side. Anger, however, had made her plan change; Monty slapped her across the face. Her face snapped to the other side and she stumbled, nearly falling. Her feet sand deep but she ignored it.

"You…you hit me!" A shocked voice screeched.

"You betrayed me! After all I've done for you! I give you a huge castle to protect you from the weather; I give you the finest richest foods in all the lands; I give you the most expensive clothes to make your beauty shine! And what do you do? Throw it all away; betray me for some little friendship that means nothing! Do you honestly think they'll remain friends with a villain's sidekick?!" He shouted, stepping closer.

"Apparently that's all I do, according to you; I betray!" Bitterness overtook her and without warning, Ronald tackled Monty away from her. As she watched them fight for the amulet, as she felt her feet sink slowly…she wondered…

Would they stay her friends after this?

Or would she lose her love, Monty Fiske?

* * *

Next chapter: During the fight, Nukpana thinks. She thinks about the past; we see memories! YAY! Then…something awful happens. Monty loses his temper and gets her killed…or does he? Review please! 


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm trying to finish this before London but know that there WILL be a sequel! **

* * *

Kim dodged a blow of Monty's monkey hand, nearly slipping in the process. In her right hand held the amulet. It was the very same one that could twist and warp reality with a simple thought, a longing desire. Nukpana felt a memory push forward, playing behind her eyes like a home video._

* * *

Ducking under a flying fist, she landed on her hands and twirled. With her rather long legs, she managed to trip her master. The man almost hit the ground when instead, he did a back flip. She looked up, clearly surprised by the way her jaw hung. Taking advantage of it, he tackled and pinned her limbs down. _

"_Give up yet my feisty friend?"_

* * *

The sun rays pounded against the tree tops relentlessly, giving too much warmth on them. Ron had somehow tripped with his pants down…again. Nukpana stared at he other two in battle.

The red amulet hung by the very thin strong, tangled by one loop on Kim's finger. It swung back and forth, teasing Nukpana by making her curious to when it'd fall. And the fact that Kim had swung blindly with that hand gave no comfort to the girl.

_

* * *

Only 14 years old, the still-learning Nukpana swung from the ceilings chandelier. Fist had cancelled their English lessons, insisting that Bates take care of the girl who had lived there for several weeks. Her English was below decent and her 'rules' were…loose._

_Bates had left the girl in the hall so, out of boredom, she had climbed the paintings of the wall. When she reached high enough, she jumped on the edge of the chandelier and swung. Laughing, she closed her eyes and kept it up, her body moving back and forth. She was blissfully unaware of the ties/strings breaking slowly._

_That was when Monty had walked in, demanding, "What is the meaning of this childish laugh…Nukpana?!" Suddenly it broke and she went flying! But as always…as always…Monty caught her.  
_**

* * *

SNAP!**

The string gave in to the jewels weight. Both fighters stopped in mid-duck, staring at the jewel fell to the mushy ground. It was like slow motion…painful and agonizing. It was like waiting for the hammer to hit the nail on the head.

Before it hit the mud, Nukpana threw herself to the ground. Her body slid as she caught it, grimacing at the sensation of mud. Immediately she felt power surge and glow in her bloodstream. She felt a certain type of drunkenness that she'd never felt before; an intoxication.

When she stood slowly, she had mud clinging to her neck and her hair. Her eyes glowed brightly wit the jewel there, making her feel strong and almost invincible. IN aw ay she was. Her limbs quivered softly.

"Nukpana…" A male spoke very cautiously. "Give me the amulet before you mess things up- or become addicted to its power and control."

"He wants it all for himself Matilda!" Kim exclaimed, her fake name slipping out on accident. "He's a bad guy; he'll say and do whatever it takes!"

Was he a bad guy? Was he really a villain, a cold hearted man? If so, how could this cold hearted man take in Nukpana, a cursed orphan who tried to steal and kill him? Perhaps he was the saint while she was the sinner.

She knew already that a person had an equal amount of good and bad in them; it just depended on how they chose to use them. Good people can make bad choices; bad people can do good things. Several years in Monty's custody made Nukpana research history, world history.

The biggest example she could think of at this moment was Adolf Hitler. He could have done something great, something extraordinarily amazing! Instead, he chose to get millions of people killed simply because of their religion. It was wrong what he did, she knew, but when she thought about it…He had taken the wrong path.

After all…he had persuaded thousands and thousands of people into believing what he believed. Although he was a bad man, he had an amazing gift with words and tactics. If he had chosen the 'good path', who knows what he could have accomplished?!

"M-Master…" She corrected herself, "Monty…I don't…I don't think I can…trust you." Those last two words were like stones out of her mouth. They weighed heavily on both of them.

(Nukpana's POV)

The way his eyes looked as I spoke those words…oh what have I done?! I stepped back, seeing him step forward. Although there was rage in his eyes, there was something else as well. What was it?

Either way, I felt the ground behind me eat my foot; Mud! The pond had to be near by! Close! I had to be sure to avoid it while avoiding any 'wishful' thoughts. The amulet responded to thoughts, it had to!

Suddenly Monkey Fist's gray eyes had something flash in them. His growl turned into a frown. He rushed at me with both monkey paws out. What was he doing?! I couldn't move much for my foot was incarcerated.

I felt his hands rest on my shoulders, gently if only for a moment. Right after that however, he applied force and his weight to it. He…he was pushing me! My eyes widened.

As I fell backwards, I saw the Nukpana necklace fly in the air. Expecting to hit mud, I waited for the sharp sting. However…it never came. Oh no…oh no!

I had fallen into the pond!

My master, my idol, my friend, my love…he wants me dead!

As I sink deeper and deeper into the dirty water, not even caring if there are deadly animals…I feel my heart break. Why master?

Why?

* * *

Next chapter: We see Monty's thoughts and POV about this chapter in the next. Review please! 


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to all the reviews! I'm so happy! Over a hundred wow! I'm still shocked, lol. I'd like to point out that we'll see Monty's point of view this chapter and then the next one will be the narrator's, to see what really happened and all.

* * *

Monty threw his fist towards Possible's face, cursing inwardly when she ducked. The buffoon who stole the Mystical Monkey Powers jumped on his back, as if trying to take him down. As if it was that easy!

With ease, Fist threw the boy into a tree. Groan by grunt, he came down and hit every tree branch. Somewhere along the lines he ended up getting his pants stuck on one, forcing him to hang there in a daze. The site would have been hysterical if it hadn't happened nearly every time they met!

As he fought, or as his body fought for him while his mind went elsewhere, he caught glimpse of his minion, his apprentice. She looked…horror stricken, to say the least. And really that was no surprise considering what had just happened. She had seen the Elder Lady, walked into her old village and just betrayed him. Of course she looked scared…he wondered if he should punish her.

The end of a foot slammed into his face, forcing him to stumble back by a few steps. He remembered when Nukpana first did that…

_

* * *

It was their fourth training session and she was growling, obviously upset of how she couldn't hit him. He tried not to use the full ability of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, but he used it to dodge. She was quick, he had to admit silently._

_The girl fell backwards on her own accord. Monty watched her long wave of black hair float for a second, wondering what she was doing. As soon as her palms hit the ground, she pushed her feet up. Her body weight was moved to her hands which allowed her foot to rise and slam into his chin._

_As he fell backwards, falling and skidding by a few feet, he couldn't help but grin._

* * *

Leaning against a tree to catch his breath, Monkey Fist forced himself to stop reminiscing. Right now was not the time to debate his feelings towards the girl who betrayed him. No, right now was the time to fight!

And fight he did…Another memory kicked in just as he made a reach for the amulet.

_

* * *

Nukpana giggled softly, putting on jewelry. They were in a store but while Monty and the owner of said store were in the back, talking business, she had gotten bored. She grinned and sat before a huge mirror._

_The fourteen year old grabbed several things of jewelry. Pearls on thin strings, jewels that sparkled…all before her! Blues that shined like the sun on the ocean; red that dripped from silver like blood; green that bloomed like leaves in spring! All the pretty colors in forms of necklaces, bracelets, rings and, her favorite, a tiara!_

_On her head was a dark red tiara in shape of a heart. Around it were diamonds of all shapes. Her hair was put in a bun, making her look like royalty. As she slid on the other jewelry, she couldn't help but laugh which echoed towards the back._

_When Fist walked over to her, he stopped in mid-step. A smile formed on his lips. He stood there, watching her play dress-up. She looked so…happy. All because of that red tiara. _

* * *

Monkey Fist suddenly kicked the back of Possible's knees, making her fall. The amulet, sadly, still stayed within her hands. He growled softly in the back of his throat, clearly growing annoyed with this foolishness.

Kim stood up and turned sharply by the waist. When she swung blindly the amulet's weight finally pulled a harsh tug against the string that held it. It went flying towards the ground, towards the mud. Monty gasped with his body tense. He felt as though he couldn't move, couldn't help or stop this at all.

If it fell into the mud, the Oasis would swallow it up. It would eat it into the depths of the earth. If that happened, they would lose the power to twist and warp reality to where they saw necessary. And Monty couldn't handle that…not again. After the statues of the monkeys had broken…

Suddenly he heard a slight splash with a groan following after. His blue, almost graying eyes turned to the ground a few feet away. Amazed at how fast the girl was, he stared at first. Nukpana lay there covered in mud, holding the amulet in her hand, ensuring it was clean.

Slowly, she stood up with the mud dripping off her hair, falling and landing on everything except the jewel. Its crimson color had too much power, too much ability and honor to get covered in such a disgraceful thing. It was…it was almost as though the jewel was pushing the mud away as it fell. Monty watched closely, seeing how the mud from her bangs fall directly on the jewel…and yet, slide off before hitting it.

Then it struck the man; she was using its power subconsciously to make sure it didn't get hit with mud!

"Nukpana…" A male spoke very cautiously. "Give me the amulet before you mess things up- or become addicted to its power and control." He couldn't let the girl he cared for get drunk off its power.

"He wants it all for himself Matilda!" The annoying red headed girl shouted. He wanted to scream that Possible was lying; he wanted to grab Nukpana (not Matilda) by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. Surely she wouldn't believe such a lie?

She looked like she was thinking deeply, as if debating something. Monty bit his lip and stopped quickly, trying not to show any signs of weakness or nervousness. Then again, to prove that he cared for her…wouldn't it be a good idea for him to do such a thing?

Suddenly she spoke up, "M-Master…" She corrected herself, "Monty…I don't…I don't think I can…trust you."

Immediately, he felt as though a stone had been casted at his heart. He felt…heartbroken.

(Monty's POV)

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. What was it? It was a simple rustle in the bushes, very gentle. It wasn't really surprising that Kim Possible missed it, for she was too caught up in the moment and…well, she wasn't that trained in sight.

With a sharp quick glance, I saw Stoppable. What in the world was he doing?! He was running…he jumped over a bush and hid behind Kim. Obviously she was too caught up in the moment for she didn't notice or care. There was a spear from behind him, charging in the air.

Except…it wasn't for him.

My eyes widened and I felt myself frown; it was going straight for Nukpana!

I sprinted forward and put my hands before me. They lightly touched her shoulders at first and for that second, if only for that second…I enjoyed her flesh, her skin. I enjoyed her for one moment more.

I shoved her into the pond behind her, the spear slammed into my right arm. Had the others seen that? As Nukpana fell into the pond, safe thank goodness, I felt blood fall rapidly.

A cry of sharp pain escaped my lips, showing just how my control had lacked so easily. I fell to my knees, seeing black abyss swallow the girl I loved. As I felt myself black out, heard voices and footsteps…I couldn't help but hope what I had done hadn't killed Nukpana.

…I'm sorry.

* * *

Next chapter: Finally, the narrator speaks again; we see what happens after the pond incident. Review please! 


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Don't worry; I'll mention everyone who has reviewed in the last chapter.**

* * *

Drowning…she was drowning. The water was suffocating her, eating up her oxygen. It clung to her skin, making her feel like she couldn't move an inch. Her eyes slowly opened and closed again.

Why bother living if her master wanted her dead? After all, she was to obey him. Him being Monty Fist AKA Monkey Fist. Him being the man who saved her from her village and death. Him being the kind guy who taught her, took her under his wing…cared for her.

And she was stupid enough to betray him. And yet…she did not regret it. She knew she did the right thing. Right? Or did it back fire on her?

She loved him…she loved him with all her heart. And yet, he wanted her dead! He was fed up with her, it all made sense. He just wanted to get rid of her. After all…what's the point of owning a pet that doesn't obey you?

Suddenly she felt something grab her forearm. Her red eyes opened, the dirty water stinging them. She saw a blurry figure above her, pulling her up. She no longer felt herself floating gracefully to the bottom but instead being yanked up. The person who was trying to help was a woman, she knew this for sure. The hands felt soft despite the algae water soaking into her skin.

Just as she was pulled upon the surface…she blacked out.

_

* * *

"Nukpana…my child…" Who was speaking? She opened her eyes, seeing nothing but whiteness. "There you are!" It was the Elder Lady!_

_She gasped softly, stepping back. "E-Elder! What…I thought you…you died! Where are we? Am I in heaven?" Something snapped in her mind, "Where is Monty?" Before the old lady could speak, she went on in a panic, "He's not bad, I tell you, he is not! He should be here with us!"_

_"Nukpana, Nukpana…calm down, child. He is fine and alive although injured. And so are you, you're just dreaming."_

_"Then…then how are you talking to me?" She felt her legs go weak._

_"I'm a ghost, an angel if you will. Tell me, dear, do you remember your heritage? Your language, your family, your home, your past?"_

_She nodded._

_The old lady continued, "I had told you that despite your name, the villagers believes and the fact that you were born on a evil day…you aren't evil. You are a good person who was saved by a…person who was…is confused. You fell in love with the good side of Montgomery Fiske. You helped the good side…and stopped the bad. You shouldn't feel guilty, child."_

_"But he wanted me dead!" Nukpana shouted suddenly, throwing her arms up and down in an exaggerated fashion. Her necklace fell out of her shirt._

_The old lady grabbed it, making her stop and feel cold. "…He wants you dead, does he? I have a feeling that he shoved you into the pond for a purpose, a reason. Nukpana, ask yourself this; does his gaze linger when he leaves? Does he day dream near you? Does he grin like a fool when your touch barely caresses him?"_

_When silence answered her, she chuckled softly. "Nukpana…wake up. Monty is alright. Wake up…"_

* * *

"Wake up!" A girl's voice rang out. She repeated herself several times and stopped only when she seemed to awaken. Who was it?

It was Kim!

"K-Kim? What…where?" She sat up, groaning from her headache. "What happened? Where's the amulet?!" Her heart raced with panic. Had Monty gotten a hold of it?

"Shh…calm down. We can't find it; I think it's lost in the pond." The red head pushed her down gently. "You need to rest. We won't have a ride until tomorrow…we're stuck in that small village."

"Village?" She looked over with her red eyes bright.

"Yes." Kim nodded, standing up. "We'll talk more later. Don't worry, I haven't let anyone come to see you yet." As soon as she opened the cloth on the door, she stopped. "…Fiske is in the hut next to you. A spear went through his arm and bone that was meant for you."

Nukpana stared at the doorway.

…A spear?

* * *

Next chapter: Nukpana waits till night to sneak into Monty's room. He's having a nightmare and she has to wake him up. Awkward conversation; confessions of love. We're not done yet! Review please! 


	40. Chapter 40

**Omg, this is the second to last chapter! One more and we'll be done! I'll give you the idea of the sequel in the next chapter, hehehe. **

* * *

Why in the world would a spear be thrown at them? Nukpana had sat there against the wall for what felt like hours. Who would have thrown it? Better yet, how would they have known they were there?

She hugged her knees but not too tight, she needed to breathe after all. Her body still wasn't used to the adjustment after the almost-drowning. Looking at the ground, she gave a soft sigh. This brought up the new subject…had Monty really protected her? Or had he wanted her dead?

The way his eyes had flashed and the way his lips took form of a frown. The way he grabbed her shoulders in an ever-so-gentle manner before violently shoving her backwards. The words that he had spoke, that _she _had spoke echoed loudly.

Did she trust him? The answer was yes. She trusted him with her life…okay, poor choice of words but you get the point. She loved the man, cared for him and trusted him dearly. However…she didn't trust his actions; not at that moment at least.

From what little information Kim had offered, the spear Monty supposedly saved her from had went through his bone. The bone in his arm…that would definitely put a damper on his ability to fight for a few months, maybe even years. Was it true though? Apparently it had been the red head's plan to get her curious enough to ask him.

And so her plan worked for she snuck out of her hut. The moon was bright and shined on the sand. The huts near by were silent, the people who took refuge in them sleeping. She glanced at the one next to her…was she really willing to see her Master again?

Then the dream popped up in her mind.

Slowly, she walked inside.

_

* * *

Monkey Fist struggled, his wrist and ankles tied up. It felt like rope but when he cracked open his blue eyes, he noticed the bindings were green. A moment later, he came to the realization that they were vines! _

_Looking around, he took in his surroundings. He was tied, almost hanging, from a tree! Who had done this? Closing his eyes tight, he growled softly; why could he not remember a single thing from before?!_

_"Ah, Monty, you are awake, I see." It was the Elderly Woman! Although the years had taken their toll on her, the woman's voice and eyes did not change. "Struggling as always too." As always? What did she mean by that?_

_"What am I doing here? Where is here?! And where's my Nukpana?!" He shouted, attempting to gnaw off the dark green vegetation on his arms. _

_"__**Your**__ Nukpana?" The Old Lady's eyes sparkled at this, a gentle smile playing on her lips. "Ah…so I see I was right. You did treat her well, and fell for her too. Fiske, tell me…what would you tell her if she were to die?"_

_Suddenly, there were several gory images of her death flashing before his eyes. He let out a scream, one in the dream and in real life as well…_

* * *

"Monty, please, awaken!" A girl's voice broke through his dream. His scream dissolved just like his dream, just like those horrible, horrible images. Her voice was familiar, very familiar.

"Nukpana…" His eyes opened to meet red eyes like the Harvest Moons. "Oh, my dear girl!" He sat up and hugged her tightly. She jumped slightly, hugging him back with her arms around his mid-section.

Moments after the rejoicing embrace, he gave a sharp yelp and yanked away. Both turned to his right arm; there were bandages around it like a cocoon. They were dark red from the blood drying. Nukpana shivered, wondering if he felt a hole in his bone or something.

"Kim said we'll be at a hospital, a good one, tomorrow. They'll take care of you, Master." She whispered softly, lightly tracing her fingers over the covered wound. Before he could get word on edgewise, she murmured, "You really did save me…you weren't trying to kill me after all…"

"Kill you?!" He exclaimed, making her jump for the second time that night. "What in the world possessed you into thinking I wanted you dead?!" He grabbed her shoulder with his left arm, not daring to raise his other one for fear of pain.

Her eyes stared at him but then her gaze wavered, looking down at the ground. "…Because…" She couldn't stop whispering at first. "Because…"

"Because why?" He gently probed, grabbing her chin with a gentle palm.

When their eyes met, she felt tears appear in hers. "Because!" She shouted suddenly, "Because I betrayed you, deceived you, disobeyed you! Why would you want a silly pawn who couldn't take orders from their king?!"

Monkey Fist's eyes widened considerably, his heart breaking in half as she cried. How could she even think for one moment that he wanted her deceased? How could she imagine such a cold thing after all those years taking care of her?

He didn't dare try to hug her, thinking that in her state of emotional break down that she'd lash out physically. Instead, he offered a comforting fact, "Yes but at the end of the game, the King and the Pawn go into the same box. Oh Nukpana, my love, I would never want you dead. If you died…my soul and mind would follow."

"But I…" She stopped, "You…you called me…your love."

He slowly grinned, "…So I did…"

"That means…That means…That means that you…" Shock coursed through her blood.

Monty brought their foreheads together, seeing the tears form in her eyes. "That I love you? Yes, Nukpana, it does."

A fresh wave and supplies of tears fell like a waterfall. She hugged him tight, almost throwing herself upon him. "Monty!" She cried out, repeating in almost sorrowful joy. "Monty! Monty! Thank you! I love you! I love you so much!"

* * *

Next chapter: Who will she choose? Will she go back to Monty or Kim? Resume her old life or start a new one? Review please! 


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks to xjackie, Ace Ian Combat, graypheonix, Lil-Lyon, HotarutheChainMaster, Sayrika, Pengychan, charis-chan, iiceangel3.o, Kimmy4U, Beasty Bex, & msc. It may be a small group, but certain people (you know who you are) reviewed almost EVERY chapter and that really inspired me, motivated me even. I thank all of you and with a few tears shed, I must say I have to end this story. The next one, however, I will be writing about through the London trip…well, when we stop walking lol. It'll be posted when I get back. Thanks to everyone again, I love you all! **

* * *

The plane trip was silent and took roughly two hours. They were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. Ron and Kim held hands, their legs touching. Nukpana, however, sat next to Monty without touching. Their confessions had made both of them…bashful. The tension was tick, the stench of betrayal, fear, suspicion and wonder was in the air.

Nukpana longed to lean against her master, to hold his hand even. Earlier that morning, she had rested in his arms all night. They had simply sat there, rejoicing that the other was alive, their arms wrapped around and clinging to the other. She had felt so…so…protected…and loved.

But that morning had passed…that moment in time gone.

A hand grabbed the shoulder far from Monty, pulling her in like a fishing rod. Her body met and melted with his. "Master…" She whispered, looking up at him; his eyes were gently and slowly becoming a grayish blue. It was like the aftermath of a storm.

Kim looked over, grinning at the sight. So far, they hadn't spoken a word to each other simply because of how…uncomfortable it was. Finally, she spoke up, "Matilda…Nukpana…" She corrected herself, "I…what I mean to say is that…even though it was your assignment only, I really liked having you as a friend. You were different. Are different."

Ron smirked, glancing at the hairy armed girl, "I have to confess, I did too. You were so cool and…different."

Nukpana blushed and smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I'll always be different…and even if it was just an order from my master…I really liked being both of your friends as well. Your friendship made me see what right and wrong was. It helped me…a lot. Actually…you were the first two friends I've had my age in my life."

"Really?" Kim's dark grass green eyes widened.

Slowly, she told them about her life. She told them about her village, about how she was an outcast because of her looks, the 'bad omens' placed on her birth. She even explained to them how Monty and her came to be. This took up a lot of time and, of course, broke the tension.

When they landed, Nukpana glanced around as if awakening from a dream. Then she realized they were in Middleton Airport. They stepped out and she coughed slightly. When she had been in the lake, she had swallowed a large amount of filthy water. Although Wade insisted that she would be fine, she would be ill for a few days.

Monty winced physically, feeling his right arm move in the sling. "Nukpana…" He started. "I think…you should stay here in Middleton. You should continue your schooling, my dear." As soon as he spoke this, he knew it was the right thing to do. It would hurt both of them, yes, but she'd have a normal life. When he had listened to what she's been through on the plane, he came to realize that keeping her all to himself would be selfish.

He expected tears, he expected cries, shouts and even pleads so he braced for them. He waited for them to fall like rain, to attack him like bullets. However, what he didn't expect was pain from her grabbing his right arm. A howl of agony escaped is lips. As quick as her touch had been harsh, it was gentle once more.

Her voice was calm like a melody, "Master, you need help until you heal. I highly doubt your monkeys can do it all; clean, cook and dress you. I will take care of you like you took care of me. After all, knowing you…you'd try to move even if you aren't healed, harming yourself more. I will not let the one I love with my heart and soul suffer."

The man was shocked into silence.

As she grabbed his hand, slipping and entrancing their fingers together, they walked away. Walked away from the past to start a new life, a new love.

A love between a monkey obsessed man and a monkey looking woman.

* * *

The end! For now lol. Sequel: Several months pass; Kim and Ron are dating and talking about the word 'marriage' and 'engagement'. They go to defeat Drakken in a mission and instead, as he escapes, find an injured Nukpana who is…pregnant?! She cant find Monty for the past two months, saying he disappeared. So as they search for him, she stays with Kim. And as they search for the man she loves…she wonders about her unborn child. Will it be cursed like her? 


End file.
